Cynder: Wings of Sky
by The Friendly Space Marine
Summary: What if Cynder's egg didn't come from the grotto? What if the prophesied wings of sky wasn't dead? What if Cynder and the wings of sky are one and the same? Join Cynder in the tragic tale that has been her life story and her journey to find peace from her troubled past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Scream in the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Wings of Fire or the Legend of Spyro series but I do own any and all original characters in this story.  
**

A piercing shriek. It faded off only to be replaced by a sickening 'thud'. 

The rust-coloured dragon who came crawling out from among the rocks at the base of the mountain knew that voice all too well. She fought to keep her despair at bay. 

Then she saw it; an ice-white dragon sprawled lifelessly upon the ground, a dark red pool around his skull. Curse it all. She should've gone instead. She wouldn't have been caught a second time. 

And beside the fallen IceWing, something that drove her failing spirit even lower. A crimson dragonet, barely a hatchling, lying dead amid the fragments of what had once been its egg. She grimaced. It was scene all too familiar to her. 

She turned her head at the sound of wingbeats in the sky above, only to see Burn and a retinue of her guards take flight. So Burn had done this. 

Part of her wanted to scream in anger at the skies above, cursing fate for being so cruel. But the more pragmatic side of her overrode those base instincts. There was nothing she could do. The Talons would have to make do with the other dragonets. 

With a last mournful look at the dead dragonet, Kestrel steeled herself and left before any patrols could find her. And that was when the other onlooker emerged. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Still Alive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Wings of Fire or the Legend of Spyro series but I do own any and all original characters in this story.  
**

The scavenger-like creature waited until the sound of Kestrel's clawfalls faded off. Then it crept forward with a stealth unbefitting of its bulk. But this was no human, it was an ape. 

He shook his head sadly when he saw the IceWing. With a SandWing tail-barb to the head, he was most certainly dead. How many more would lose their lives in this pointless war? 

He knelt beside the SkyWing dragonet. How had the world come to this? To the point where even infants were not spared the suffering of war? War is hell, he thought. The least I could do is to give them a decent burial. 

Then the SkyWing moaned. The ape jumped, startled. The dragonet was still alive! He immediately set about checking her vital signs. From his brief look, he guessed that she had a multitude of broken bones and severe internal bleeding. 

The situation was dire but he could still save her if he acted fast enough. He reached for a pouch along his belt. He fumbled with the drawstring bag, carelessly spilling its contents out onto the ground; a cluster of sparkling red gemstones. They were spirit gems; the mysterious life source of dragonkind. 

He scooped up a handful and pressed them against the young dragon's side. His other hand went to her neck, measuring her pulse. 

It was fading and quickly. He looked at the crystals that weighed heavy in his hand. He knew they worked on all but the most mortal of wounds. He prayed that this wasn't one of those times. Please work, he thought. By the moons, please work. Don't let this dragonet die! 

"Just hold on, little one," he murmured. "Don't die." 

Suddenly, the weight in his hand disappeared. He looked and watched as the gems faded away, absorbed into the dragon's body. Her pulse stabilised and her breathing returned to normal. 

Her eyes fluttered open briefly before she fell into unconsciousness. In that short moment, the ape saw the fires of hope. No, it was smaller than a fire, like an ember. Not even an ember, rather a cinder. And somewhere deep inside, he knew she would live. 

But he had only bought her time. He had to get her to his master. He would know what to do. 

"Alright," the ape said. "Time to get you out of here." 

He hefted her up onto his shoulders. He cast a backward glance at the IceWing. Worry not over the dead at the expense of the living, he thought. 

He clambered through the rocky terrain and back to his waiting mount. Securing the dragonet, the ape hoisted himself onto the Dreadwing's back.

"Come on, girl," he whispered to the Dreadwing. With that, the Assassin rode off into the night skies.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this may seem a little strange, starting another fanfic when I'm still working on my first one, but since the moment this idea came to me, it's been trying to force its way out. Hope you like it! Please review but no flamers please! Thanks:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cynder  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Legend of Spyro or the Wings of Fire series. I do however own any and all original characters in this particular story.  
**

Gaul the Ape King knelt before the pitch-black crystal embedded in the ground. 

"Forgive me, my Lord, the raid on the grotto was a failure," Gaul said, his head bowed. 

"WHAT?" A warped, distorted voice issued forth from the dark depths of the crystal. "How did this happen?" The fury in the voice was enough to make most of the Apes in the room quake in terror but Gaul stood firm. 

"The squad leader I entrusted with retrieving an egg failed," the Ape King grunted. He signaled and two other Apes dragged the squad leader in question forward. He gibbered in fear and fell on his face, groveling. 

"Do you want me to kill him?" Gaul asked grimly, drawing a huge, jagged blade from its scabbard about his waist. 

Before the voice could speak again, there came a sound like a scuffle in one of the tunnels. All heads in the room turned to look. 

"Lord Malefor, King Gaul!" It was the Assassin. He barged past the ranks of assembled Apes and bowed deeply. 

"Assassin?" Gaul asked. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be..." 

"I know," the Assasin interrupted. "Spying on the dragons. But I believe I have found something that might interest you." He brought forward a limp figure. There was a collective gasp as all the Apes realised it was a baby dragon. 

"I found her in Prryhia. She was thrown off a cliff. I did my best to heal her but I fear I may have only bought her time." Capitalizing on the situation at hand, he said, "In light of recent events, I believe you may have use for her, my Lords." 

Gaul looked at the crystal, waiting for orders. Impossibly, the already-dark shadows of the chamber darkened. Then something stepped forth from their depths. It looked like a dragon, black as midnight and wisps of smoke trailing off of it. 

It stepped closer and reached out a talon. The claw flickered as it approached the dragonet and briefly retreated. Then, solidifying, it brushed the limp dragonet's form with a gentleness unexpected of such a threatening figure. Gaul realised Malefor must have called together the shadows to make a temporary body for himself. 

"Tell me what happened," the shadow-dragon said in Malefor's voice. 

"I was in Prryhia, monitoring the progress of the war," the Assassin reported quickly. "I came across this dragonet. She'd been thrown off a cliff. I saw a trio of SandWings leaving the area, one of whom I think was Burn, and a dead IceWing. There was a dragon from the Talons of Peace present as well." 

Malefor nodded. "I see." 

"What does this mean?" the Assassin asked. 

"More than you know," the Dark Master replied nebulously. "I will explain later but be at peace. This one will do. She will not die. Not while I still have plans for her." 

Commanding the other Apes in the chamber, he said, "Secure the dragonet and stand back." 

The Apes quickly scrambled to the edges of the room as Gaul walked forward with a heavy net. Casting it over the dragonet, he bade some of his soldiers to hold it firm. 

Malefor raised a talon over the dragonet. Then he began mumbling in a language Gaul couldn't understand. But the Ape King knew better than to question his master. 

Suddenly, the dragonet jerked and spasmed violently, sending some of the Apes holding her stumbling. 

"Hold her down!" Gaul bellowed, grabbing the net and holding down. 

The dragonet thrashed around in the net so violently that even the others holding her down were thrown off balance. Gaul reached to try and secure the net, only for the dragonet's claw to suddenly lash out. Gaul howled in pain as the claw caught him in the eye. He gritted his teeth and waited for the end as blood began to spill down his face. 

Then, the dragonet's body went slack and Gaul fell back. The Assassin was by his King's side instantly, bandaging Gaul's ruined left eye. Malefor's shadowy body was gone, barely anything but vapor remained. The Assassin noticed something different about the dragonet. No longer was she red like the dawn, her scales had become black like midnight. 

"An after effect of the magic I used to save her," Malefor's voice said in answer to his unspoken question. "She is changed, different from the rest of her kind. A small price to pay for her life." 

The Assassin allowed himself a sigh of relief. "She needs a name," the Assassin said. 

Malefor paused momentarily. "I believe you've already thought of one," Malefor said. The Assassin stood confused for awhile, not remembering having mentioned anything about a name. 

"A cinder of hope in her eyes?" Malefor continued. The Assassin realised Malefor had looked into his mind and memories. He nodded. 

"Then Cynder she shall be," Malefor said with finality. "Cynder, terror of the skies, the black dragon!"

And then came the most beautiful sound the Assassin had heard all his life; the dragonet, Cynder, began to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

**Well, now we know how Gaul lost his eye! On that morbid note, let me clarify one thing. **

**I realise that the last part about the Assassin thinking Cynder crying is the most beautiful sound in the world may have come out a little weird so I'll explain. You know how babies usually cry when they're born and that shows they're alive-well, I was trying to show something like that.**

**Some of you may be wondering why the Assassin -the crazy Ape in a helmet who rode a Dreadwing that spat fireballs at poor, little Spyro- is being so kindly to Cynder. Well, I'm planning on elaborating on that at a later stage but I will say this; no one's ever born evil.**

**Lots of thanks to Theuone for the first review! Please leave reviews, I'm still rather new at this so I need any help I can get! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Wings of Fire or the Legend of Spyro series but I do own any and all original characters in this story.  
**

**1 year...**

The dragonet known as Cynder looked wistfully out a window in the small room. She'd been told to read the book set before her by some big Ape. But she had no idea what half the words meant! 

Laughter drifted in from outside, the sound of young Apes having fun. She gazed longingly out at the field outside, wishing she could join them. But instead she had to stay here, doing boring things under the watchful eyes of the other big Apes. 

But she hadn't seen any other Apes around. After the big one had deposited the book in front of her and told her to read, he'd left and she hadn't seen any other adults since. 

An idea began to form. Maybe she could sneak out and play a bit before returning before anyone noticed. She peeked around the door. The corridor was deserted. She slipped past the door and padded out. 

Suddenly there was a loud slamming sound behind her and she jumped, startled. Her tail had caught on the edge of the door! She retreated before scanning around. Nobody seemed to have noticed the commotion. Well, she thought, now or never, and she darted out to the field. 

She arrived on the fields huffing and panting. Nobody seemed to have seen her. A thrill went through her. She'd never done this before! She scampered up to the biggest Ape, the one who looked like the leader. 

"Can I join in?" asked Cynder. 

"Yikes!" the Ape yelped, startled by the sudden appearance of the black dragonet. "Where did you come from?" 

"I was in that tower but I snuck out," she said, glowing with pride at her achievement. 

"You're that dragonet, right? The one the adults brought home?" the Ape asked. By now his pals were crowding around, trying to get a better look at the dragonet. 

"Yep," she replied. "I'm Cynder." 

"Well, uhh, Cynder," the Ape said. "I'm afraid you can't, rules say Apes only."

"Huh? What kind of rule is that?" Cynder demanded. 

"It's a rule," the Ape said. "If you break them, you can't play. I'm sorry." 

Cynder felt terrible. All her hard work had been for nothing. "Well, okay," she said awkwardly. Plenty of the other Apes were giving her pitying looks. She slunk away. If I can't join in, maybe I'll just watch, Cynder thought as she settled amid a tuft of tall grass. 

From a distance away, unbeknownst to anyone, lurked the Assassin. He was impressed at the bravado of the dragonet, sneaking out like that. But he has to take some credit for that, he was the one who had told the guards to take the day off. He had wished to test the dragonet's capabilities.

He felt a little indignant when he saw the young Apes leave Cynder out of their play and was about to step in to handle it. But then he saw something else that made him hesitate. 

Back in the grassy knoll, Cynder watched miserably as the Apes played hide and seek. Then she caught sight off a lone Ape sitting by himself. She approached him and, out of curiosity, asked, "Why aren't you playing with them?" 

The young Ape jumped, startled. Why is everyone scared of me, wondered Cynder. But unlike the Ape leader, this Ape smiled and said, "Hello there, I'm Bartimeus." He stuck out his hand. When Cynder gave him a blank look, he explained, "It's a friendly sign, you just shake it." 

"I'm Cynder," she said and reached out a talon tentatively and the Ape took it, smiling. "So why aren't you with them?" Cynder asked. 

The Ape's face fell a fraction. He pointed to his left leg. It was withered and malformed, barely of any use for moving. "I was born with this limp," he explained. "Makes it hard to run about." 

"I'm sorry, Bartem-Bart," Cynder said struggling with his name. "Do you mind if I just call you Barty?" 

"Not at all," Barty replied, sitting back down. 

"What're you doing?" Cynder asked, noting the drawing in his hands. 

"Just designs for a machine. I'm thinking of calling it Steam," he explained. "It's supposed to be for

transport purposes. Seeing how I can't walk, I thought it's a viable way of getting around." 

"That's cool," Cynder said. A viable way of getting around? An idea was beginning to take shape. "Maybe you and I could help each other out," she said. 

"I'm what way?" Barty asked. 

"Well, if you can't run and I can't join in because I'm not an Ape, perhaps if we team up we can we can both join in," she suggested. 

Barty's face lit up. "That's a great idea." 

"You could sit on my back," she said. "Come on!" 

Barty clambered on. "Wow, it's going to be difficult to stay on," he commented. 

"Just hold tight to me," Cynder said. 

The unlikely duo approached the Ape leader again. He saw them and asked, "Brother, what are you doing?" Barty's his brother, Cynder realised. 

"I'm joining in," said Barty. "Cynder and I can team up. That way, both of us can play!" 

The Ape looked uncertain but he was pleased that his brother was here. "Alright," he agreed. "Welcome to the game!" 

Far off, the Assassin watched, beaming as Cynder and the other Apes ran off laughing. Beside him, Gaul snorted. 

"Oh come on, my King," the Assassin said. "You're not still sore over the eye, are you?" 

"I really hope she's worth it," was the reply he got. 

"She will be," the Assassin said confidently. 

"She's a world apart from any of us Apes. Don't forget that," Gaul said. He harrumphed and trudged off.

"She may be a world apart but perhaps we could all learn to be a little more accepting," the Assassin mused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mother  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Wings of Fire or the Legend of Spyro series but I do own any and all original characters in this story.  
**

**2 years...**

Cynder woke up much to the same sight as always; the slate-grey ceiling of her room. Only it wasn't her room per se, seeing how she shared it with her dad. 

Her dad was strange. He hardly looked anything like her. He was called the Assassin and was smaller than most of the other Apes but they showed him an immense amount of respect, even fear. 

But she wasn't scared of him, she wondered how anyone could be scared of such a nice Ape. 

Sure enough, there he was, sitting at his desk, poring over some parchment or other. He hadn't noticed her getting up. She padded over to him silently, hoping to surprise him. 

After all, he was always trying to teach her how to be sneaky-to learn the art of Ape-jitsu as he called his form of martial arts. 

She crouched and, with a fearsome cry, she leapt onto him. Her heart nearly stopped when his head fell off! She shrieked and in panic burst into tears. What had just happened? 

Suddenly, strong, familiar arms wrapped around her from behind as the Assassin emerged from hiding. He chortled and said, "It's okay, little Cynder. I'm here." 

Cynder took a while to process everything. She'd knocked his head off and yet here he was standing whole and safe! "But h-how?" Cynder managed through her sobbing. 

"Calm down, Cynder," the Assassin said soothingly. "That wasn't me, it was a new device I wanted to test; a dummy that looks just like me." 

Now that Cynder looked at it closer, she realised it was indeed a dummy made to look like the Assassin. "I thought you were dead," Cynder cried. 

"Ah, it takes a lot more than that to get rid of me," the Assassin chuckled. "Trust me, people have tried, I'm still here."

When he saw that had done nothing to comfort the shaken dragonet, he said, "Don't worry, Daddy will always be there for you." 

He'd tried to tell her before that he wasn't her father but eventually, her insistence, and the fact that he thought she was too young to be told of what happened to her as an egg, convinced him to give up on that. Now he raised her as Lord Malefor bade him and as best he could. 

Cynder nodded, clinging onto him tightly. Cynder calmed down. Then, she asked, "Daddy, you're here but where's Mommy?" 

The Assassin grimaced. Somehow this question always came up and each time he wished Cynder hadn't asked. The answer was the same as always. "Your mother isn't here," he said, sorrow written all over his features. It was true. He had no idea who Cynder's mother was. She'd been stolen from her home as an egg before nearly being killed! 

Cynder might've heard the answer many times before but it certainly didn't make it easier for her. She moaned and buried her face in the Assassin's shoulder, new sobs wracking her small form. And there was nothing the Assassin could do but wait for sleep to claim the little dragoness. 

When it eventually did, he set her down gently, so as not to wake her. Sleep little one, he thought. A dragonet her age would need a lot of sleep. He left the room stealthily, an idea in mind. He hurried down the corridors and tunnels of the fortress until he came to a heavy iron door. 

He pushed it open with little effort and slipped in. He dropped to one knee. "Assassin," a deep, rasping voice greeted from across the room, emanating from the obsidian crystal set into the floor. "Rise. Something troubles you, yes?" 

The Assassin stood but kept his head bowed slightly, a sign of respect. "Lord Malefor, about the dragonet, Cynder," he said. "Do you know who her mother is?" 

Malefor laughed, a mirthless laugh that grated on the Assassin's ears. The harsh sound eventually subsided. "I thought you would've guessed. The largest egg on mountain high will give to you the Wings of Sky. Who makes her home on mountain high?" 

The Assassin looked at the crystal blankly. "I don't understand. Don't all SkyWings do that?" 

The voice sighed with irritation, tired of this little game. "The IceWing you found, he was caught stealing from the royal hatchery, was he not?" 

"Yes," the Assassin affirmed. "But what does that have to do..." His voice trailed off. "The royal hatchery," he echoed, realization dawning on him. "Her mother's the SkyWing Queen." His voice was barely a whisper. 

"Yes, Assassin," Malefor replied ominously. "Her mother is none other than Queen Scarlet." 

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I think I'll take this opportunity to apologise and explain why I didn't update this weekly as promised. I was actually having significant trouble in determining where to start with Cynder. At first I considered beginning with Cynder in her teens but I thought that would be too major a time second complication came in writing an infant Cynder.**

** theuone-For the purposes of this story, I'm going to say that Pyrrhia and the Dragon Realms are two nearby continents so most travel can be done by flight.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and please continue! What do you think of how Cynder's turning out? And Bartemius? And that Queen Scarlet is her mother?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Cost of War  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Wings of Fire or the Legend of Spyro series but I do own any and all original characters in this story.**

**Three years...**

Her lessons with the Assassin ended! Cynder rushed out of the mountain-fortress' gate and to the meadow to meet with her friends. She'd grown bigger now, leaner and slightly taller than the Assassin, and she covered the distance in half the time she used to take when she was younger. However, when she got there, the field was deserted. 

"Where is everybody?" Cynder wondered aloud. Maybe they're all still at home, she thought and scampered off to the Ape settlement on the other side of the mountain. As always, the tents and makeshift shelters were bustling with activity. 

She dodged past several Apes hurrying off on their various ways and weaved her way through the crowd. She'd been here a couple of times to visit Barty and his bigger brother, Albus, so she vaguely knew her way around. 

Following the directions she had more-or-less memorised, Cynder eventually came to a familiar tent. But something was different. There was a massive, heavily-armoured Ape Commander speaking with the two brothers outside the tent. Such was her excitement that she didn't notice the tears in their eyes. 

"Hey guys, wanna play?" Cynder asked cheerfully. 

Barty was alarmed, as most Apes usually were when she announced her presence-she had a habit of sneaking up on people. His eyes darted over to Albus worriedly, a sign told Cynder this was a bad time. 

"Go away," Albus blurted before Cynder could do anything. 

"That was rude," Cynder said. "What did I ever do?" 

"Their Pa died," the Ape Commander interjected. 

"What?" Cynder asked, taken aback by this sudden revelation. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cynder said sincerely. "How did it happen?" 

"He was killed in a battle," the Ape Commander said. "Took a claw straight through the skull. And that was the end of him." 

Claw to the skull? That sounds like something a dragon would do! But it couldn't have been a dragon, could it? Weren't all dragons nice like her? 

Albus answered her unspoken question. "He was killed by dragons," he said bitterly. "Dragons like you. This is all your fault! Get out of here! You're a monster and I wish I never knew you!" 

"My fault?" Cynder asked incredulously. "How is this my fault? I've never even met your father!" 

Turning to Barty, she asked,"You can't seriously agree to this?" 

Barty was silent and seemed to gain sudden interest in something on the ground at his feet. Cynder couldn't believe this. They blamed her for this? It wasn't her fault! 

She turned her back on the friends who'd betrayed her and ran back to the safety of her room. The Assassin knew there was something wrong the moment she stepped in. She was never back this early. 

"Cynder, what's wrong?" the Assassin asked. Then he saw the unshed tears that were gathering in her eyes. 

"Barty and Albus' dad died and they're blaming me for it!" Cynder exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with it! They say dragons killed him!" 

The Assassin straightened up. He knew it would come to this eventually. She had to know. "Cynder, it isn't your fault." He hugged her tight. "Come with me and I will explain everything." 

Cynder was relieved. At least her Dad knew it wasn't her fault. She followed him down the winding tunnels and corridors of the mountain. They stopped at an iron door. The Assassin pushed it open and beckoned for her to come in. 

What she saw on the other side made her stop momentarily. There, set into the floor was the largest chunk of obsidian she'd ever seen. The crystal radiated with shadows. 

There was something very wrong about this chamber. Cynder felt a sense of dread and inertia, as if she was swimming in a sea of malice. If she had felt bad before coming in, she felt even worse now. She wanted to get out of here. She **needed** to get out of here. 

The Assassin dropped to one knee. Cynder looked around. She couldn't see that grouchy old Ape, the one called Gaul, anywhere and he was the only one the Assassin ever bowed to. Who was the Assassin kneeling to? 

Suddenly the crystal spoke. "Cynder, we meet at last," it said in a horrible rasp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Dark Master  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Wings of Fire or the Legend of Spyro series but I do own any and all original characters in this story.**

**Three years…**

Cynder held back a shriek. She hadn't been expecting that. 

"You may not know me," he said. "But I have watched over you since the day of your birth. My name is Malefor the Dark Master." 

"Malefor," Cynder echoed. She vaguely remembered the name. But those memories were entangled with memories of pain and terror. 

"You have found out about the war, yes?" Malefor asked. 

Cynder nodded. She glanced around for the source of the voice but couldn't see him anywhere. Surely he couldn't be inside the crystal? 

Shadows seemed to coalesce around the crystal. Then, a dark shape ponderously pushed its way out of the dark surface of the crystal. It looked like a silhouette, as if a dragon should've been standing right there, but she could see right through it! 

"What are you?" Cynder asked, curiosity getting the better of her fear. 

"I was once a dragon like you," Malefor said. "But through treachery I was reduced to a spirit, a mere ghost of my former self. But I digress. The Assassin and I have decided it is time to explain things to you." 

Cynder had so many questions. What was this war about? Why were the Apes fighting the dragons? And since she wasn't an Ape, who was she and where did she come from? But for some reason, when she tried to speak, no sound came out. 

"I will start at the beginning," Malefor said. "Many years before your birth, dragonkind was at war. We faced a new enemy; mankind. The humans were a ruthless, mercenary foe, a blight to everything they touched. They bled the earth beneath them dry of its gifts and riches, leaving nothing but barren wastelands in their wake. They enslaved the other inhabitants creatures of the Dragon Realms, forcing them to toil and labour for their selfish ends." Cynder saw the Assassin's hackles rise and heard a low growl. The Apes must've been one of the races the humans enslaved, she realised. 

"They even captured dragons, tortured them into subservience and used them as beasts of war in their petty conflicts," Malefor said, his voice thick with disgust. Cynder couldn't help but be sickened herself. Who would even comprehend such an evil thing? 

"Then came the peace agreement and my kind forgot who they were dealing with. They believed they could have peace with those savages. They believed they could forgive all the wrongs of the past. I did not. Humans are greedy and self-serving. They would turn on their promises the moment it suited them." 

"I could not, forgive them for what they had done," Malefor continued. His voice sounded choked, as if he was trying to prevent stronger emotions from emerging. "I could not let them continue to threaten dragonkind and all the races of the Realms. And so, with an army of Apes at my back, I began my war to rid the Dragon Realms of their taint." Cynder got the feeling there was more to that than just concern for dragonkind. A personal reason perhaps? 

"My kin, bound by oaths of honour, turned on me. Through deceit, they managed to banish my soul from the Realms and shatter my armies." 

Cynder couldn't believe it. Malefor had been trying to save them and the dragons turned on him! How could they? 

"But they won the battle, not the war," Malefor said. "Since then, I have bided my time in Convexity, the dimension of my exile, and gathered my strength. My legions stand ready, even as my kin try to prevent my return." 

Cynder felt strange. She felt as if, just by listening to him, she wanted to help. She was about to ask how she could but Malefor was way ahead of her. "That's why you're here. Only a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon can open the portal to Convexity. You are one such dragon. You hold the key to my return. The future of dragonkind rests on your shoulders, young Cynder." 

Cynder was speechless, overwhelmed. She was just three years old and Malefor was telling her that the outcome of a war depended on her. "I'll do my best," Cynder finally said meekly. 

The Assassin beamed. "That's my girl!" 

Even the shadow-dragon seemed to brighten up-if such a thing was possible in the first place. "Thank you, Cynder. You've given a very old and tired dragon hope once more." 

Cynder was suddenly afraid. "I don't know where to start," she said. "I don't know anything about wars and fighting." 

"The Assassin will tutor you in that," Malefor said. "And I will guide you. You need not fear. You only need to learn." 

Cynder nodded. She suddenly felt confident, resolved to make everything right. "I'll do it," she said, this time it came out stronger. 

"Then you will start tomorrow," Malefor said. "Be ready. Farewell for now." The shadow-dragon faded into nothingness. 

Cynder nodded and left the room hurriedly. She was glad to be out of there. But she felt even better now that she had a purpose. She caught sight of Barty and Albus waiting a distance away. 

Barty saw her and quickly nudged his brother in the ribs. Albus turned, startled. Before Cynder could respond, Albus took a deep breath and said, "Cynder, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was rude and I didn't mean it, I just felt so terrible. Barty talked me into coming here to apologise." 

Cynder smiled at Barty and Albus. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry about your father." 

Tentatively, Barty asked, "So we're still friends?" 

"Count on it," Cynder said. "I may not be the dragon who did this or even a dragon who knows anything about this war, but I promise you that I'll be the one to end it." Barty and Albus heard the conviction in her voice. And, somehow, they knew this small black dragonet was going to do it. 

Meanwhile, back in Malefor's chamber, the Assassin remained. "My Lord, if I may ask, how did you manage that?" 

"Manage what, Assassin?" Malefor's voice rasped from the crystal. 

"To plan everything so brilliantly? Cynder practically walked into your hands." 

"You believe I planned the death of their father? To lure Cynder here?" Malefor said. "No, Assassin, I merely capitalized on the situation at hand." 

"You didn't need to use magic to persuade her to help, my Lord," the Assassin said. "I'm not sure if she noticed but I did. The air was thick with dark power. She's a good-natured soul and she would've agreed to help anyway." 

"Perhaps too good-natured for the task at hand," Malefor replied in his growling voice. "We may need to do something about that. As for using my magic to persuade her, I prefer not to leave anything to chance. You must train her in personal combat, tactics and strategy. I will teach her in the arts of magic." 

"Understood," said the Assassin. "If I may, why is she growing so quickly?" 

"It is a side-effect of the magic I used to heal her. In speeding up her healing, I inadvertently sped up her growth. She wouldn't have survived otherwise." 

"Understood, my Lord. One last thing, why didn't you tell her?" 

"About what?" 

"About the one you lost." 

Malefor was silent. "I do not wish to speak of it." 

"Very well, my Lord," the Assassin said, not wishing to try his master's patience any further. "I'll be leaving." 

**Author's Note:  
**

**This marks my longest chapter yet! Some of you may be wondering why Malefor, dreaded Dark Master of the Dragon Realms, is being so nice here.  
**

**We all know Malefor is a master of deception and he's willing to do whatever it takes to achieve his ends-even if that means being friendly to Cynder. I wanted to use this chapter to explore Malefor's character and background. Note that he may not be telling the whole truth-heheh. Just as planned!  
**

**But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about dear Cynder! This chapter marks the beginning of her journey to become the 'Terror of the Skies'. As for whether she's going to find out about her mother, I'm just going to say Malefor has it all planned out. Stick around for more coming up next week and please keep reviewing!**

**Extra question for the Spyro fans reading this: Who do you think Barty's going to become when he grows up? (Hint: Look at his drawing in Chapter 4):D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shadows  
**

**Four years...  
**

Cynder's eyes narrowed as she judged the distance to her target. She lunged forward. Her claws pierced the combat dummy's crude leather armour and she ripped it to shreds.

The other dummies charged in but Cynder had been expecting that. As quickly as she had struck, she pulled back and the dummies' flailing weapons met nothing but thin air.

She swiped in an arc with her tail-now that she'd grown, it was considerable length of taut muscle-and sent her attackers sprawling. She set upon them immediately, biting and tearing viciously.

Only one was left standing. Heedless of its own safety, it sprinted forward, sword held high. Cynder stood her ground. Then, she opened her jaws and let loose a massive blast of fire that engulfed her non-living opponent. Under the torrent of heat and flames, the dummy was burnt to a crisp, leaving only ashes to mark its passing.

To anyone else, it would have been a flawless victory but Cynder kicked at the ash pile dejectedly as if something had gone wrong. The Assassin, who stood watching from the shadows, knew all too well what this was about and could only offer pity to his foster daughter, for he had little knowledge of dark magic.

"Why does it never work?!" Cynder screamed in frustration. The fully-grown SkyWing lashed her tail violently, kicking up dirt everywhere. "I've tried everything Lord Malefor's taught me but the shadows never come!"

The Dark Master had tried to teach Cynder how to harness the power of shadows but so far, Cynder had seemed only able to control the element of fire. The Assassin was beginning to wonder if Cynder's hard efforts were misplaced. Perhaps she just wasn't capable of it.

"Maybe you could try again tomorrow," the Assassin said from his vantage point. "You've been at it for hours. Perhaps you should just rest."

"Or perhaps you're just not capable of such a feat," a harsh voice barked from the entrance of the training room. Standing in the doorway was a massively-built, heavily-armoured Ape, none other than King Gaul himself.

"Perhaps our Lord and Master was wrong to place so much trust in your abilities," Gaul taunted. "Perhaps you're not up to the task." He snorted and turned away, stomping down the hallway.

"I hate that guy," Cynder said through clenched teeth.

Gaul always seemed to have something against her. He'd always been hostile to her even when she was just a young dragonet. What had she ever done to upset him? He'd made her cry on more than one occasion with his callous remarks and verbal abuse. But not anymore. Nowadays, Cynder found his words to be little more than irritations.

"I'm sure the King has his reasons," the Assassin said, knowing full well what those reasons were.

"He doesn't really mean it, he's just stressed by the war," the Assassin continued. "It happens to all of us."

Cynder snorted. "But he's particularly bad at it." She buried her face in her claws and groaned,

"What if he's right? The Apes are depending on me, Malefor's depending on me! What if I can't do it? Why was I born so wrong?"

"Born wrong?" the Assassin asked incredulously as he leaped down next to her. "What do you mean born wrong?"

"I'm a dragon like Malefor but I still can't do what he does!" Cynder cried from between her talons. "I can't do it!"

But she wasn't like Malefor. Yes, she'd mastered every combat form he'd taught her and learned how to fully harness the power of fire but she was still a completely different kind of dragon who hailed from another land. The Assassin thought awhile.

Perhaps it was time she knew. Maybe showing her that she wasn't Malefor would reassure her, convince her that she didn't need to be exactly like Malefor to be perfect.

"Cynder, there's something I need to show you," he said, putting a comforting hand on her slumped shoulder. "Let me go fetch my DreadWing. Let's go flying for a little while."

Meanwhile, Gaul marched into Malefor's chamber. "Lord Malefor," he said, falling to one knee.

"The deed is done," he continued.

Suddenly, an Ape soldier burst into the room. He knelt and said, "The Assassin and Cynder have left for Prryhia."

"What?" Gaul demanded. "Should we send Dreadwings after them?"

"No," Malefor replied. "It seems you were successful."

"I don't understand," Gaul said, his anger at the upstart whelp turning to bewilderment. "Successful in what?"

"In getting Cynder one step closer to uncovering her true origins," Malefor said. Seeing Gaul's confusion, he explained, "Cynder is still unsuited for the task I have in mind."

Gaul snorted. He guessed as much. The good-for-nothing-dragonet was a disappointment as usual.

"Not that it will matter. When I'm done with her, there won't be a more perfect dragon in all the Realms," Malefor laughed darkly. "You may leave."

Gaul stifled a growl of resentment. Why was the whelp so special? Nonetheless, he nodded and said, "As you wish, Lord Malefor."

Malefor listened to Gaul fading footfalls and briefly considered the possibility that his erstwhile ally might prove to be a threat to his plans one day. He would need to handle that. Perhaps he would need to see to the rest of the Ape race too. Their incompetence was beginning to irk him.

But that could wait. He brushed those thoughts aside and reached out with his mind to the dragon who would help him mould Cynder into the tool he needed her to become, a dragon who herself was capable of impressive acts of cruelty and violence. It didn't take him long to find her.

Cackling to himself triumphantly, he reached into the mind of Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings.

**Author's Note:  
**

**So Cynder's off to Pyrrhia! Malefor's up to something and that can't bode well for the young SkyWing.  
**

**Autumnleaves-Cynder's actually from a video game called the Legend of Spyro. But the storyline and character development were so good that it was almost made into a movie. Almost.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far and please continue! Scarlet is probably going to make an appearance one or two chapters down so stay tuned for Cynder's first meeting with the rest of her kind and her mother!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Sky Kingdom  
**

Cynder slowed to a glide, letting her wings catch the buffeting sea breeze. She'd never flown this far before. Most of the time she only practiced flying around the mountain. This was new.

"Come on , Cynder!" the Assassin called from atop his Dreadwing. "Keep up!"

The DreadWing screeched in her direction, wagging its tongue tauntingly. "Oh you are on," Cynder said, more to herself than anyone else.

There had been one point in her childhood she'd been terrified of the gigantic bat-like creatures-their dark wings, their chilling screeches. But the Assassin had shown her there was nothing to fear. Nowadays she enjoyed their company in the lonesome skies.

Cynder beat her wings rapidly and caught up to the Assassin and his Dreadwing. The Dreadwing sped up, trying its best to stay with the fully-grown SkyWing.

She was having such fun playing keep away from the Dreadwing that she barely noticed her surroundings. She turned and received the shock of her life when seemingly out of nowhere, a mist-lined coastline materialised.

Cynder barely stifled a cry of alarm. Where had that come from? What was she thinking? She was over the sea, there were bound to be random islands scattered here and there.

"This is the place," the Assassin said.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked. "You knew this was here?"

The Assassin nodded as they flew inland. "Cynder, I think it's time I told you everything. You aren't like Lord Malefor. You're not from the Dragon Realms. This is Pyrrhia. This is your home."

"What do you mean?" Cynder was reeling from the revelation. She'd figured that she wasn't an Ape a long time ago. But she always thought the Dragon Realms was the only place she could've been from. Now the Assassin was telling her she was from a completely different land altogether!

"This is where I found you," the Assassin said. "All those years ago."

A new excitement filled Cynder. She tugged at the Assassin, nearly toppling him from his airborne mount. "Come on," she said breathlessly. "My parents could be there! I might be able to find them!"

She didn't wait. She took off, flying as fast as she could. So strong was the gale that she didn't hear the Assassin calling out for her to wait, that he needed to tell her something.

It was not long before she came across a group of red dragons. They were small-as she had been three years ago. She landed across from them, raising a claw in greeting. To her dismay, they fled, screaming, "Ahhh! Monster!"

"Monster? They can't mean me?" Cynder thought aloud. She made a bounding leap and landed in front of one of the fleeing dragonets. "Whoa, hold up," she said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why're you running?"

"M-monster," the dragonet gibbered fearfully.

"Hey that's not very nice," Cynder said. "I'm a dragon like you..." She was cut off as something slammed into her. She was sent tumbling but she regained her feet in moments and turned to face her assailant.

It was a dragon who looked just like her in everything but colour. While she was black like night, the other dragon was crimson like the others she'd just seen.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"What are you?" the dragon asked, ignoring her question.

"I'm a dragon, like you!" she cried, exasperated.

"You look like a SkyWing," he said. "But you're the wrong colour. I don't know what you are but I won't let you hurt the others. Get out of here or I'll call the soldiers!"

"What are you talking about?" Cynder demanded. "I wasn't going to hurt anyone! What is wrong with you dragons?"

"There she is," a voice called from above. "There's the intruder! Get her!"

Cynder turned to see six other dragons hovering in the air above her. They dove at her. Cynder dodged the first one's claws and the second one but the third and fourth managed to pin her.

"Get some bindings!" one of the dragons said. "The Queen will want this one for the Arena!"

"Arena? Heck, the Queen would want to give this one to Burn, another freak of nature for her collection," another remarked.

What was wrong with these dragons? Cynder thrashed around under their weight, trying to get free. "Somebody help me," she tried to scream but one of them clamped a claw around her snout.

Through her panic she barely registered a loud voice. "Cynder! Where are you?" It was the Assassin! And he was looking for her.

She broke free of the dragon's hold and sank her teeth into his claw. He bellowed in pain and fell back, clutching at his claw. "I'm over here!" she screamed as loud as she could manage. She struggled to get free of the other dragon holding her down.

She gasped as something sharp pierced her wings. She craned her neck and caught sight of a crooked, blood-soaked wire protruding from her wing membranes. These dragons were mad! The pain clouded her reason. Instinctively, she lashed out with a kick and was rewarded by a scream coming from one of her captors.

There was a heavy blow against the back of her head. The world around her began to blur but she forced herself to keep fighting. Then, she took a second blow to the head and darkness finally claimed her.

The Assassin waited and watched from the shadows. He had heard Cynder's cry for help and would've leapt to her aid instantly if he hadn't suddenly heard Malefor's voice in his head. Don't be foolish, Assassin, Malefor told him in his mind. Even you can't take six adult SkyWings on your own.

But I have to help her, he thought back urgently. I can't let them take her!

You're of no use to Cynder if you're dead, was Malefor's response. Follow them but stay hidden. I'm sending reinforcements. Cynder will be alright, I promise.

As you wish, my Lord, the Assassin conceded grudgingly. He could only watch, dismayed, as the SkyWings took flight with their prize, their prisoner, in tow.

Privately, Malefor allowed himself a dark laugh in his chamber. The pieces were all falling into place.

**Author's Note:**

**This is where things get complicated. How thrilling! It's time to show how Cynder goes from a sweet, not-so-little dragoness to become the most feared lieutenant of the Dark Master.**

**I feel terrible for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like this. It was the recommendation of the dragon who so happens to be sitting next to me, watching from over my shoulder as I chronicle the tale of her daughter. She said it would be "thrilling"!**

**If it's any consolation, I will reveal the next chapter's title. The next chapter's going to be called Queen Scarlet. Thrilling right? Anyway, please continue to leave reviews! Any feedback's useful! And have a thrilling week ahead!**

** Autumnleaves-She's pre-venom/pre-ugly Scarlet. Heheh(ducks fireball)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Queen Scarlet  
**

Cynder awoke to a sharp slap across the face. She glowered at the guard who'd done it but couldn't retaliate because of the chains wrapped around her snout and limbs. 

"Get up," the guard ordered. "The Queen wishes to speak with you." 

She struggled to her feet to face the dragon she assumed was Queen. How was she supposed to speak if they had her gagged like this? The Queen was rather small but strikingly beautiful, her orange scales glittered like gems in the light. On a closer look, Cynder realised that there really were gems embedded in the Queen's scales. 

The chains around her snout were roughly yanked off and she snarled. The guard paid her no heed, keeping a firm hold on the chain around her neck like a leash. 

"Ooh, thrilling," the Queen remarked. "She's feisty. The Arena would suit her." 

"Who are you?" Cynder asked, breathing heavily. "What do you want with me?" 

The Queen looked taken aback. "I'm almost hurt," she purred. "You were caught trespassing in my domain and you don't know who I am?" 

Cynder could only shake her head. 

"I'm Queen Scarlet, of course," she said grandiosely. "The Queen of the SkyWings! You're saying you've never heard of me?" 

Cynder shook her head again. So that's what these things were. She'd never heard of any SkyWings. 

"How un-thrilling," Scarlet said, sounding mildly disappointed. 

"Now, what manner of monstrosity are you?" Scarlet continued. "You look like a SkyWing but you're all black. Are you a NightWing spy?" 

"No," Cynder said, offended. Why did everyone she'd spoken to think she was a monster? "I don't even know what a NightWing is! The Assassin brought me here to show me the place I was born!" 

"An assassin!" Scarlet exclaimed. "The plot gets more thrilling by the moment! And who was your target?" 

"No, that's just what he's called," Cynder said exasperatedly. Was the Queen even listening? "He brought me here to show me my birthplace." 

"Thrilling. But you're a bad liar," Scarlet said flippantly. "Now hurry up and tell me who you were sent to kill." 

"Nobody!" Cynder cried desperately. "I'm only four years old for crying out loud! Why would I be trying to kill anyone?" 

Scarlet's eyes narrowed. Had she said something wrong? "I've heard enough, take her away!" 

"Wait! Please! Let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!" Cynder pleaded as she was dragged away. Queen Scarlet was no longer paying her any heed. She was glaring at the floor as her worst enemy had just emerged from it. What was wrong with her? 

Cynder kept struggling. Then, she felt a heavy blow to the back of her head and she slipped back into peaceful oblivion. 

Cynder eventually came to. Before she could even ask where she was, it all came back to her; the flight to Pyrrhia, the dragons, her capture. She tried to fly but a sharp pain in her wings made her stop. The wires that her captors had jammed into her wing membranes were still lodged there, pinning them together. 

She glanced around in a panic, trying to figure out where she was. She was standing on a high stone column, one of many that spread out all around an arena. Atop each one was a dragon, each bound the same way as her. Cynder realised that the wires were connected and went the whole way around the pillars. If she was going to escape, the others would have to come along too. 

There was a roar from the arena and she jumped, startled. She looked down. There were dragons of all colours in the stands. And watching from an elaborately-decorated balcony, was none other than Queen Scarlet herself. A bright-red dragon stood in the centre of the ring. 

"Loyal subjects, visiting MudWings and honoured SandWing guests," he announced in slightly shrill voice. "We have a thrilling battle lined up for you today!" 

The dragons in the stands roared collectively, a deafening sound that nearly drove Cynder to her knees. She gathered her thoughts enough to figure out that the brown ones were MudWings and the yellow ones were SandWings. 

"In one corner of the arena, we have Dirt of the SandWings who unwisely chose to fight on Blister's side instead with our ally, Queen Burn." A medium-sized SandWing was led into the arena and his wings and tail were unclamped. 

"And in the other corner," the red Skywing continued. "We have Freeze of the IceWings!" On the other end of the arena, a white dragon was led in and unchained. Were they going to spar with each other like she and the Assassin had done so many times before? Why would the crowd be so excited about that? 

"Claws up, fire, or ice as the case may be, ready, fight!" The red SkyWing announced and he took off for the safety of the air. The SandWing lunged at the IceWing, his tail whipping viciously. Cynder realised there was something sharp on the end of it-a barb of some sorts. 

The IceWing, Freeze, dodged and blasted a sheet of ice straight at her attacker. The SandWing met the ice with a gout of his own fire. As the IceWing reared up to loose another blast of ice, Dirt struck! 

He stabbed forward with his tail, embedding the barb into the IceWing's throat before she could even so much as cry out. Then he twisted and raked his claws across her chest, sending crimson blood gushing out onto the sand. 

"NO!" Cynder screamed. The dragons in the stands laughed and cheered and Scarlet glowered up at her. 

"You're all monsters!" she screamed, still staring in horror at what had just happened. 

"Shut her up, Garnet," Scarlet ordered one guard. The soldier, Garnet, flew up to Cynder's column. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut," she said urgently. "Queen Scarlet's not in a good mood now and you might be next if you earn her ire." She flew back down, leaving Cynder speechless. 

She retreated to the centre of her column and curled up miserably. What was going on? No wonder Malefor and the Apes were at war with the other dragons! They were all evil! How did it all come to this? She just wished she was back in the mountain. Somebody help me, she thought, though no one could hear her. 

Then, as if in answer to her silent pleading, a voice rang out in her mind. One word was clear.

'Cynder!'

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, the reason this chapter's coming out a little early is mainly because of my guilt at leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Plus my friend was pressuring me for another chapter.**

**To show how sincerely sorry we are for last week's cliffhanger, Scarlet and I decided we'd leave you with something thrilling! **_**Another cliffhanger**_**! Isn't that thrilling? XD**

**And now the question is what next? What is going to happen to Cynder? Is she going to be thrown into the arena? Will she find out the truth? And how will she react to it? I would love to tell you more but Scarlet is giving me her death stare**

**Anyway, we want to thank you all for all the feedback you guys have been giving! Please do leave a review to tell us how you like the story so far and be back next week for the next thrilling instalment of Cynder's story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Bitter Truth**

Cynder recognised the voice! The shadows gathered and formed the shape of a dragon.

"Lord Malefor? But how?" Cynder asked.

"Mastery over the shadows allows me to call them together to form a temporary body," Malefor said. "The effort is incredibly draining but dire times like these force my talon."

"What's going on, Malefor?" Cynder asked, her panic returning. "I don't understand, what's going on? What am I going to do?"

"Cynder, be calm," Malefor said soothingly. "The Assassin is on his way with a battalion of my best warriors. Everything's going to be fine."

"You've always wanted to know where you came from, and now you do," Malefor mused, seemingly trying to change the subject. "But do you know how the Assassin found you? Why he brought you to me?"

Cynder shook her head miserably, her excitement at seeing her home was gone. Now she wished she'd never come to this place.

"This land, like the Realms, is at war. Not with me though, rather between three sisters who wanted to be Queen," Malefor laughed darkly. "How truly petty."

Cynder sniffed. That was stupid. Why would they start a bloody war over that? Couldn't they just kill  
each other and spare everyone else the suffering?

"Now there was a prophecy. It said that six dragonets would be born and they would end the war. Two sisters would perish, one would be Queen," Malefor continued. "But there were those who would not see the prophecy fulfilled, who would not entrust themselves to fate."

The shadows making up Malefor's form were shifting and changing. Cynder could vaguely make out shapes and figures in the darkness. Soon, she found herself staring into Queen Scarlet's throne room. Or was she actually in it?

The illusionary shadows were so thick around her that it seemed she was standing in the room again. And sitting on the other end of the throne room, looking slightly more tired than when Cynder had first seen her, was Queen Scarlet.

"What is this?" Cynder asked. Her own voice sounded odd-slightly muffled-as though she was underwater.

"Queen Scarlet's memories," Malefor answered. He sounded as if he was speaking from all around her. "Of the night that the dragonets of destiny were supposed to be born."

A SkyWing soldier burst through the doors. "So sorry to intrude, your Majesty," the soldier said quickly. "But Queen Burn has arrived."

"Thrilling," Scarlet remarked drily. "Let's get this unpleasantness over with."

The guard nodded, bowed and left the chamber. Moments later, a heavily-built SandWing marched in, flanked by two guards. "Queen Scarlet," the big SandWing greeted. Cynder was having trouble believing the SandWing was female.

"Queen Burn," Scarlet replied. "To what do I owe the honour of this thrilling visit?"

"It's the brightest night," Burn said.

"And I've already ordered the killing of all the dragonets born tonight," Scarlet replied calmly. "You don't need to worry about any prophecy dragonets tonight."

"Now can you leave me alone?" she asked bluntly. Her guards shifted uncomfortably, wondering how Burn would react. "I'm rather tired. Laying eggs isn't fun."

Burn took it rather well. "I'm glad I don't have any," she remarked with a smirk.

Just then, another SkyWing guard burst in. "Queen Scarlet,!" he said, panting, as he rushed in. "The royal hatchery! It's been broken into! One of your eggs has been stolen!"

Scarlet went livid with rage. "Who dares?" she snarled.

"An IceWing was seen fleeing with it," the soldier said. "We've sent out patrols."

Scarlet made to get up but Burn said, "No, Scarlet. You're in no shape to go. Allow me. Besides, I'm bored, I need someone to kill."

"Fine," Scarlet said, wincing. Burn and her guards turned to leave.

Suddenly the scene began to warp and distort. It was as if Cynder had been looking into a puddle and someone had dropped a pebble in. Then everything went back to normal.

Scarlet seemed to pause and consider something. Then she called out, "Oh and Burn?"

Burn stopped and looked back. "Yes, Scarlet?" she asked, a hint of irritation showing.

"Make sure that egg doesn't come back," Scarlet said.

"Of course," Burn said, grinning savagely. "Would I do it any other way?" She left with her guards.

Cynder gasped. What was Scarlet doing? She was going to kill her own child? Why? At first she couldn't believe it but, after some consideration, she realized it fit the SkyWing Queen's callous nature perfectly. What a monster.

The scene shifted and Cynder watched in despair as Burn murdered the IceWing and cruelly threw the egg off the cliff.

Cynder was in shock. "How could they? That was Scarlet's own daughter!" Cynder cried.

"Unfortunately, there is yet more to this tale," Malefor said. Cynder watched as a red dragon emerged from hiding and beheld the sight of the dragonet and the IceWing. Before she could even wonder who that had been, the dragon took flight, leaving the corpses.

And then a familiar figure crept forward. Cynder felt a flicker of hope when she realised it was the Assassin! He crouched by the dragonet, healing her wounds with spirit gems. Why does she look so much like me, Cynder wondered.

She looked on as the SkyWing dragonet was brought before Malefor who healed her with his dark magic. But she was not left unscathed. As Malefor had told her before, dark magic was so potent that it always left its mark.

The SkyWing didn't look like a SkyWing anymore-it's scales were black-just like hers! A sudden horrible realisation dawned on Cynder and she gasped, falling backwards. The shadows dissipated.

"No, no," Cynder repeated over and over again, refusing to believe what she had just seen. "It's not true, it can't be!"

Malefor watched her somberly. "I hate to be the bearer of such ill tidings. But it is true. Queen Scarlet is your mother. She tried to have you murdered as an egg. I am truly sorry. I tried to hide the truth from you, to hide the pain."

"Why?" Cynder cried. That's why Scarlet was so angry just now! She recognised the daughter whom she tried and failed to have killed! Cynder felt tears welling up.

She had always imagined her mother as a caring, kind dragon. Now she knew she was a monster. "I don't understand," she said, her voice trembling.

"In this land, the dragon tribes rely on challenges to determine a Queen's successor. The vanquished is usually killed," Malefor stated matter-of-factly. "Your mother tried to prevent you from challenging her."

Cynder wrestled with this sudden revelation. She had always believed her mother would be better than the dragons Malefor was at war with, that she would have welcomed her home with open arms. Now she knew her mother was too drunk on power to care.

Cynder held back her tears. She wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her hurt so much. As if feeling the depths of her despair, the shadows around her seemed to darken. She refused to believe it. And yet there the truth was, staring right back at her.

Despair turned to anger which itself was soon replaced by hate. Cynder rose, the shadows around her writhed, mirroring the inferno of bitterness in her heart.

"She's not my mother," Cynder snarled finally. "She isn't and never will be."

She let out a roar of defiance and grief, channeling all her rage, her pain, her loss into it. But sound wasn't the only thing that came out. Suddenly, a gout of shadows blasted forth from her jaws.

Dragons all around looked up from whatever they were doing. They all wondered what in Pyrrhia could have made such a heart-wrenching noise?

Cynder stood on her column, panting. That had depleted more energy than she had expected. But she understood now. She knew why the shadows had refused to heed her call before. To use dark magic, one had to have a source to draw on. Her despair, her hatred and pain at her mother's betrayal had given her that. Probably the only thing I can thank her for, Cynder thought bitterly.

Gone was the wide-eyed, fun-loving dragoness she had once been. In her place stood something far darker.

"And now you are ready," Malefor said from behind her, a hint of pride in his voice. "Together, we will make this world a better place. A world without suffering, a world without pain or misery. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Cynder nodded, listening. "What would you have me do?" Cynder asked.

"First you need to get out of here," Malefor replied. "Your newfound power will help you survive the Arena until my forces arrive. But the form you used just now was crude. You have power but you lack the control to use it effectively. I will show you how."

Cynder closed her eyes, watching as Malefor showed her all his years of experience in the confines of her mind.

When it was done, Cynder said, "I'll need practice. Observation is one thing, execution, on the other talon, is another."

"You don't need to worry about that for now," Malefor said. "For now, I-"

Another voice cut him off. "Wow, how did you do that?"

The shadow dragon flickered out of sight as a small SkyWing approached Cynder's column. Cynder turned to glare at the dragonet.

"No, wait, it's okay if you don't want to tell me," the dragonet said, backtracking. "I mean you'll probably have to use it against me in the Arena eventually."

"Who are you?" Cynder demanded. "And what are you rambling about?"

The dragonet seemed taken aback. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to bother you, I just thought that was pretty cool. I'll go away now."

She winged away looking downcast. Cynder watched her go with mixed emotions. Eventually her conscience got the better of her. She had suffered but she didn't have to take it out on poor, defenceless hatchlings.

"Wait!" Cynder called. The dragonet stopped and turned. "I'm sorry," Cynder continued. "I'm just having a really bad day." Understatement of the year, she thought. "I'm Cynder."

The dragonet brightened up. "I'm Peril, the Queen's Champion."

**Author's Note:**

**And so Cynder learns the truth at last. As you can see, it's already taken its toll on the young dragoness. But is it really the truth? Scarlet is already ranting and cursing at Malefor and calling him some very unflattering names... My, my I thought only Queen Thorn knew how to cuss so professionally, I stand corrected.  
**

**With that I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews! How did you like this chapter? Was it dark enough?  
**

**I'm going to have to cut it short here-I need to go stop Scarlet from blowing down the house. No wonder Burn kept her chained down... Be back next week for the next part!  
**

**(*Oh come on, not the fish tank for crying out loud! Scarlet get a hold of yourself!*)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Monsters Like Me  
**

Cynder grimaced at the mention of the Queen. The night skies suddenly seemed a lot more bleak. She's not my mother, she thought to herself again. 

"Dragons imprisoned here are allowed to go free after they win enough victories in the Arena," Peril explained. "But since I'm the Queen's Champion, they have to get through me first." 

Cynder examined the dragonet before her skeptically. "So how many have tried?" 

"Plenty," Peril replied. "More than I can remember." 

"And how many have made it out so far?" Cynder asked. This was going to be worth a laugh. 

"Not even one!" Peril said happily. "That's why I'm still here." 

Cynder's eyes narrowed. This conversation had suddenly stopped being amusing. Peril didn't look like much. "So you have to kill them?" she asked, probing further. 

"Yep," Peril confirmed. 

"So how did a dragon like you end up in this hell hole?" Cynder asked. 

Peril cringed slightly, as if unhappy to remember. When she spoke, her voice sounded more subdued. "When I was born, I absorbed all my twin's fire and burned him alive in the egg." She almost sounded remorseful about it in contrast to all the other dragons she had to kill. But then again, it had been her brother so it made sense. 

"When a SkyWing has too much fire, they become a threat to everyone around them. Our mothers usually drop us off the side of the mountain," Peril said. 

Cynder gave Peril a sympathetic look. "Dropped off the side of the mountain," she echoed. "By your own mother? That must be terrible." And she knew. 

"Tell me about it," Peril said. "But then Queen Scarlet saved me. She stopped my mother from dropping me off the mountain and killed her instead." 

She froze. Queen Scarlet? The dragon who had tried to murder her own daughter? She had saved Peril? The weight of the situation came crashing down on her. Oh the bitter irony of it all. Thanks for nothing, mother, she thought coldly. 

"Now I fight in her arena," Peril continued. "She's nice to me. She takes care of me while others call me a monster. She's like a mother to me." 

"So your opponents," Cynder said, deliberately changing the subject. She couldn't bring herself to listen to anything more about Scarlet. "You burn them to death?" 

Peril nodded. "I burn everything I touch," she said. She raised her foot and indeed, beneath it lay a scorch-mark in the shape of a claw-print. "It's one reason nobody wants me around." 

"So why'd you come up here?" Cynder demanded, her resentment showing. "Wouldn't you rather be back in the palace-safe and comfortable with Queen Scarlet?" She spat the last name like it was a curse. She'd seen enough Apes do it to know how. 

"I overheard the guards talking about a monster in one of the cells so I sneaked out to take a look. I just wanted someone to talk to," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I thought maybe whoever it is would be like me, maybe they'd be able to understand me." 

"Maybe I was wrong. You clearly don't like me," Peril continued. "Not that I blame you, plenty of dragons don't. I just thought maybe, just maybe..." Her voice trailed off. Cynder caught sight of a single tear streak down the side of Peril's face. 

Cynder's anger immediately left her. She knew what it was like to feel alone, what it was like to long for someone you could relate to. All those years growing up in the fortress, she'd always wanted to know other dragons. But she'd had friends and they had made it easier. Peril didn't have anyone. 

"Peril, I'm so sorry," Cynder said. She stepped forward and wrapped her wings around the smaller dragon the same way the Assassin used to hug her to comfort her. "I've got nothing against you," she whispered. "It's just that your story brings back painful memories. I was abandoned by my parents too. I know what it feels like to grow up alone." 

Peril sniffed and clung on to Cynder. "You do?" 

Cynder managed a chuckle. "Yeah, believe it or not, I was raised by a bunch of monkeys. I grew up not knowing my kind at all." 

That made Peril laugh a bit. "Monkeys huh?" 

"Yeah, though they prefer the term apes. Something to do with not being small, scrawny, banana-eating slackers," Cynder said. Those memories of home were painful now. She looked at the SkyWing dragonet and wondered, is this how Albus feels about Barty? Peril was like the little sister she never had. "But you're not alone now." 

"Heh, a monster like me," Peril said. 

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," Cynder said. "Maybe we're not the monsters." 

"I wish," Peril muttered. Suddenly she shrieked, "Cynder! Get off me!" 

Startled, Cynder released the SkyWing dragonet. "What? What's wrong?" 

Peril was staring at her, gaping. "You're not hurt? Oh three moons, thank goodness. But how?" 

Cynder looked at her palms. They looked blackened as if a layer of soot had settled on them but they weren't burnt! Instead, there was a layer of shadows over them, suffocating the remaining flames and ensuring they'd cause no discomfort. 

'You didn't think I'd actually let you burn to death, did you?" Malefor's voice asked in her mind. 'The shadows protect you. You have nothing to fear.' 

'Thanks,' Cynder thought back. "I don't know," Cynder said to Peril. "The shadows just doused the flames, I guess." 

"What are you?" Peril asked in awe. "I've never seen anything like you before." 

"I don't think there is anyone like me," Cynder said as she sat down. That awful feeling of loneliness was returning. "My mother ordered me killed when I was an egg. An ape found me and brought me to be healed. The guy who did it sped up the healing process but accidentally quickened my growth. Can you believe I'm only four-years old?" 

"Four?" Peril asked. "I'm five and I'm not even near fully grown. You look old enough to be an adult." 

"And you're small enough to be my little sister," Cynder remarked. 

"I hope I don't have to fight you in the arena," Peril said. "I don't want to." 

"You won't have to," she replied. 

"How can you be so sure?" Peril asked. "You're going to escape? Nobody's ever been able to do that before!" 

"First time for everything," Cynder said. 

Peril looked slightly downcast. "I'll miss you. You're the only dragon I've met who's been this nice to me." 

"Don't worry, I'll find some way to contact you," Cynder said. "I promise." 

They both jumped when they suddenly heard voices nearby. 

"I've got to go," Peril said. "I'm supposed to be asleep in my cave." 

"Go," Cynder told her. "I wouldn't want you getting in trouble." 

Peril took off as the voices drew nearer. Cynder smiled slightly when the SkyWing dragonet turned and waved at her before disappearing into the cover of the clouds. 

**Author's Note:**

****

**Hey guys, just a heads-up: this chapter is one of a two-part special I will be doing this week. The reason? None in particular:D I'll be posting the second part tomorrow so enjoy! Please keep up the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Warning  
**

**Disclaimer: Garnet and Falcon aren't my characters. I borrowed them with the permission of my friend Supreme Empress Goddess Kitty**

It turned out the voices were coming from two SkyWings who had just landed on the neighboring vacant column. Cynder recognised Garnet from earlier. There was another dragon with her. Cynder felt slightly resentful of them scaring Peril away like that. 

"Here should be far enough," Garnet said. Her voice was hushed. "They won't hear us from up here." 

"Why do we have to keep doing this?" Garnet's companion complained, irritation colouring his voice. "I'm tired of sneaking around like a criminal every time we want to see each other." 

"You already know the answer to that, Falcon," Garnet said. So her friend's name was Falcon. They hadn't seemed to have seen her. Cynder quietened her breathing to make it look as though she was sleeping. This was interesting. "We both know what the Queen did to the last SkyWing she caught slacking on duty. I don't want to lose you like that." 

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't make it any easier," Falcon said. 

"At least we still have each other," Garnet replied. "That's all that really matters. And after this war is over, we can finally settle down together and raise a brood of dragonets just like we always wanted to." 

"But what if something happens?" Falcon asked. "What if there's a battle and you're killed? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." 

Wasn't that just sweet, Cynder thought mockingly. War is war and dragons get hurt all the time, live with it. She realised with a start that those weren't her thoughts but Malefor's. She was losing track of which thoughts were his and which were her own. 

"Nothing will happen. We're still here, aren't we?" Garnet assured him. "Besides, we're soldiers, it's an occupational hazard." 

"What if we weren't soldiers? Maybe we could leave and go to the Talons of Peace," Falcon suggested. 

"I won't do that," Garnet said. "I won't leave my comrades, my friends. And I know you wouldn't either. You're better than that." 

"Forget what I said," Falcon said. "I'm just ranting. I'm just so worried." 

"Oh come here you," Garnet said. Cynder watched with mild amusement as the SkyWing pulled Falcon close and pressed her snout to his. They pulled away for a moment and Garnet said, "You worry too much." 

"Maybe you worry too little," Falcon countered and pulled her in. They kissed longer and more passionately this time and Garnet lay down with Falcon. This was getting slightly uncomfortable for Cynder so she cleared her throat audibly. 

Both SkyWings jumped, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Cynder said innocently. "Please do go on, it's quite entertaining." 

"How long were you watching?" Garnet demanded. Cynder smirked as Garnet turned a deep shade of red. 

"Long enough," Cynder said vaguely. 

"Don't you dare tell anybody," Garnet said, her words sounding more like a plea than an order. 

Cynder briefly considered what she had to gain from ratting them out to Queen Scarlet. Absolutely nothing, she decided. So she promised, "Not even a whisper." 

Garnet breathed a sigh of relief. "You may want to know that Queen Scarlet intends for you to fight tomorrow," Garnet said. 

"Yeah, she's ordered for the biggest, roughest gladiators I've seen," Falcon confirmed gravely. 

"Well, you've never seen me," Cynder said, sounding more confident than she felt. "I can hold my own. What's the occasion?" 

"Her daughter's hatching day," Falcon said. 

Cynder froze. "Her daughter?" she asked, her voice full of venom. So she had a sister whom her mother had chosen to spare. 

"Princess Ruby," Flacon said. "You're not from around here, are you?" 

"I was," Cynder said. "But that was long ago." If you count four years as a long time, she thought. 

"Good luck tomorrow," Garnet said. "You'll need it." 

"Why?" Cynder asked. "Why would you care?" 

"Well, you seem a decent enough sort," Garnet replied. "And I don't particularly enjoy watching dragons die." 

"Garnet, we need to go," Falcon said urgently. "They might begin to notice how long we've been gone." 

She felt a tinge of pity as she realised that they would die if they were here during the attack. She considered warning them. But then again, what did she owe them? The SkyWings turned to leave but she spoke up. 

"Thanks for the warning," she said. "And now I'd like to give you a warning of my own." 

They stopped, listening. 

"There's a storm coming, one unlike any you've ever seen before," Cynder said. "Dragons will die tomorrow and if you don't want to be among them, you'll make sure not to be here." 

"What are you talking about?" Garnet asked. "An attack? Here at the palace? That's impossible!" 

"All I'm saying is that if you value each other, you'll be anywhere but here when tomorrow comes," Cynder said. 

"We can't do that," Garnet said. "Listen, if there's something that's going to happen, tell us. Lives could be at stake here!" 

Cynder shook her head. "That's all I can say, even I do not know what will happen, only that you won't want to be around when it does." 

Garnet looked as though she wanted to say more but Falcon gripped her and led her away. Soon the two SkyWings were out of sight. 

Cynder lay down, resting her head on her talons. She hoped they would listen. Malefor hadn't let her say anything more. She thought about them. What would happen to them? Even if they survived the next day, would they live through the rest of the war? Would they get to raise that brood of dragonets they spoke of earlier? 

She sighed. It was pointless to worry about something she had no control over. She closed her eyes but it was a while before sleep claimed her troubled mind. 

**Author's Note:**

** katybear-Thanks for the compliment! Things like that make my day:)**

** Kitty-How did you like the GarnetxFalcon scene?**

** Autumnleaves-Yup Cynder found out and she didn't take it too well!**

** guest of 26th March-This isn't haunted. Yet. So why the 'woo'? XD**

**This chapter marks my first actual attempt at a romance scene. Please tell me what you thought of it because I'm inevitably going to have to write one for Cynder eventually and I'd like any advice so I can improve!**

**That aside, how did you guys find my portrayal of Peril in the previous chapter? And how do you find the story's progress so far? As you can probably guess, next week's going to be-**

**(Hey! What the-? What're you doing?! *gets tackled from behind by two SkyWings*)**

**No spoilers from you, Marine! Hey there my loyal subjects, Queen Scarlet here! Anyway, I'm sorry about that interruption but I couldn't let Marine spoil the story for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed these two chapters! Leave reviews! And be back next week! That's an order! Or else I'll have you thrown into the arena with Peril! That'd be thrilling! Hahaha! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: In the Arena  
**

Cynder awoke to rough talons holding her down. She let out a snarl of displeasure at the guards. 

"Get her down to the arena," one of them said. "Let's get her off our talons as soon as possible." 

"Try anything funny and we'll throw you off the side," another threatened her. She that knew even with Malefor's aid, she wasn't likely to survive a fall like that with her wings bound so she kept silent and let them drag her away. 

She was escorted to one end of the arena and the bindings on her talons and neck were removed. The wires going through her wings remained in place. The SkyWing guards hurried away and Cynder got up. 

There was another dragon on the other side of the arena; an IceWing. He eyed her fearfully. 

'Watch out for his ice breath,' Malefor warned her. Her eyes narrowed. Was she going to have to kill him? She knew she'd have to do it eventually, heck, she had trained for it but now she felt uncertain. 

'Calm yourself, Cynder,' Malefor said. 'Everything will be fine. Just concentrate and let me guide you.' 

The red SkyWing announcer from the earlier fight landed in the centre of the arena. "Loyal subjects," he shouted, his voice shrill. "Visiting MudWings and honoured SandWing guests, today we have a thrilling series of battles lined up for you to celebrate the hatching day of my dear sister, Princess Ruby!" He waved a talon melodramatically at the balcony where Queen Scarlet stood with a smaller dragonet by her side. The dragons in the stands hissed in respect. 

Cynder couldn't believe it. This high-pitched SkyWing announcer was her brother? How many long lost siblings did she have? She glared up at Ruby who was gazing intently at the arena. 

"In one corner, after three battles, we have Tundra of the IceWings!" he said, beginning the introductions. Three battles? That wasn't something a novice could pull off. She was going to have to be extra careful when fighting him. 

"And in the other corner, the most recent addition to our arena, is the monster you've all heard and wondered about, finally revealed for the first time!" the SkyWing shouted. 'Like I'm some kind of animal up for show,' Cynder thought resentfully. Was her whole family really that horrible? 

A voice cut the announcer off. Cynder knew that voice! It was Peril! "Whoo! Go, Cynder!" Peril cheered from a small cave near the arena sands. Cynder smiled a little. She hadn't been expecting that. 

The announcer heard Peril. "Well folks there you have it! Tundra of the IceWings versus Cynder the Black Dragon! Claws up, fire ready, Fight!" 

Tundra circled her warily. Cynder hissed to unnerve him. 'Careful,' Malefor said. 'You're in range of his ice breath.' 

As if on cue, the IceWing blasted his freezing death-breath at her. She scrambled out of the way. She was about to respond with shadow-fire but Malefoe said, 'Don't! Let's not show them what you're fully capable of until you absolutely have to.' 

Cynder settled for using fire. She breathed a stream of fire at the ground between them to keep the IceWing at bay. She saw the IceWing try to circle around it. 

'Lunge,' Malefor said. As soon as the IceWing darted around the flames, Cynder launched herself at him. The IceWing flailed, trying to drive back Cynder's assault. 

All the training she had done with the Assassin came back to her. She parried his claw, feinted left and rent his underbelly with her talons. 

She was barely aware of the red SkyWing announcer, her brother, shouting, "First blood." 

The IceWing beat his wings, propelling himself away from her. She wasn't going to give him room to maneuver. She bounded forwards and snapped at his forearm. Her fangs connected and the IceWing yelped in pain and surprise. He tried to claw at her exposed neck but she yanked him towards her, sending him off balance. 

She twisted out of the way as he fell and pinned him to the ground. 'Kill him,' came Malefor's rasping order. Unquestioningly, Cynder sank her scythe-blade tail into his chest. Tundra gasped for breath. Then blood bubbled out from his open mouth. Cynder looked into his eyes as and saw wild, animal-like panic. Then they rolled up in their sockets and he stopped struggling. 

Cynder arose, panting, from her first kill. The gravity of it all set in. She had killed another dragon. Another dragon who'd been a prisoner like her and who'd done nothing to deserve death. But instead of feeling horrified, she felt a strange sense of calm. But that calmness wasn't hers. It was Malefor's! 

Cynder concentrated, trying to separate her thoughts and Malefor's. While she was still reeling from what she had just done, Malefor, on the other talon, didn't seem even the least bit concerned. And it was Malefor's cold ruthlessness that now overrode her instinct to collapse from shock right there and then. What was happening to her? 

The SkyWings didn't seem to care either. Three groups of SkyWing guards escorted three more prisoners down to the arena. Two more IceWings and a yellow SandWing. What was wrong with these SkyWings? Hadn't enough blood been spilt already? 

'Good, Cynder,' Malefor said approvingly. 'Your anger gives you strength. Use it.' 

The red SkyWing announcer was at it again. But this time Cynder wasn't listening. She lunged at the SandWing before he could even react and ripped his throat out with her jaws. 

"Well, somebody's sure excited to get started!" the SkyWing crowed. "Claws up, fire ready, fight!" 

The two IceWings nodded to each other and advanced on Cynder from opposite sides. Cynder watched them carefully. She heard a scuffing noise in the sand behind her. 

She dove out of the way as the IceWing who'd circled around her lunged. Twisting, she raked her scythe-blade tail through the IceWing's chest, drawing blood. The IceWing ploughsd face-first into the sand. 

Before he could get up, Cynder sank her claws into his back and into his heart. The other IceWing charged at her, hoping to claw her while she was distracted but she lashed her tail, sending a spray of sand into her attacker's eyes. 

The IceWing stumbled away, blinded and Cynder pulled her claws free of the corpse. She darted around the IceWing, keeping her footsteps as silent as possible. The IceWing twisted around wildly, trying to find her. 

Then Cynder lunged at him, latching onto his back. The dragon flailed around, trying to dislodge her. She seized his neck in her jaws and bit down. The IceWing went limp instantly and collapsed in the blood-stained sand. 

Cynder stood, rising to her full height and, with a savage roar of victory, breathed a huge gout of flames into the sky. 

The crowd went wild and bits of gold and precious gems rained down from the stands. They started chanting, "Cynder! Cynder! Cynder!" 

But the SkyWing dragoness didn't feel like she had won anything. She didn't feel victorious or triumphant or proud. In fact, she'd never felt more defeated in her life. What had she just done? 

'I'm afraid, Malefor,' Cynder thought. 'I don't think I can do this. How can I fight a war if I can't even bring myself to think of those I've killed?' 

'Ah but did you feel anything at all?' Malefor asked. 'As you fought them, did you feel any sense of remorse? Any hesitation? Any pity or mercy for those who'd have seen you dead?' 

Cynder hadn't felt anything at all. But that didn't comfort her. Instead, she was even more horrified. What sort of monster wouldn't feel even a hint of remorse at the loss of a life? 

Malefor! The monster was Malefor! Her thoughts had been merged with his during the battle. The nothingness she'd felt at killing-it all came from him! Cynder was beginning to fear that there was far more to Malefor than she knew. And she wasn't sure she'd like what she saw if she looked closer. 

She was jolted out of her thoughts as a trio of SkyWings landed in front her. The middle one was carrying a length of chain in his talons. They wanted to take her back to her cell. But she wasn't going to let them take her without a fight. She snapped at the first guard who approached her, scaring him into backing off. She tensed up, ready to attack at the first provocation. 

She didn't have to. Just then, a dark shadow passed overhead. A Dreadwing! The Dreadwing dropped something that fell toward the arena and detonated behind the SkyWing guards, sending them sprawling. 

More bombs dropped, some exploding in the crowded stands. The dragons in the stands were screaming and fleeing in all directions. The skies were now filled with Dreadwings. One of them broke off from the main flock. "Cynder!" the Assassin called from atop his mount. "Come on! We're getting you out of here!" 

"Sir!" another Ape called. Cynder knew that voice. It was Albus! She saw him on a Dreadwing's back, waving frantically at the Assassin. "We've got company!" 

The Assassin cursed as he caught sight of the source of Albus' concern. Sure enough, gathering in the skies just across from the swarms of Dreadwings were a squadron of SkyWing soldiers. Things had just become a lot more complicated. 

**Author's Note:**

**And so the battle begins. But not just the physical one but the one in Cynder's heart. As you can see, Cynder is already becoming conflicted over her role in Malefor's still-nebulous plans and whether she really wants a part in them. But does she have a choice at all?**

**And now the Apes find themselves confronted by the might of the SkyWing army. Will their meager forces be able to pull off a win? Or will yet another army fall to the claws of the vicious SkyWings?  
**

**Please leave reviews! Tell me what you like and what you think can be improved. I'm all ears! That's all from me! See you next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Poison, Fear, Wind and Shadow  
**

Squadrons of SkyWings continued to stream into the arena. There seemed to be no end to them. The Assassin was bellowing orders now. The flock of Dreadwings turned to face the amassing SkyWing soldiers. 

Cynder caught sight of Scarlet seeing Ruby off to safety and then flying or the head of the SkyWing army to lead them personally. "Cut these bindings off me," Cynder said to the Assassin. "I can help." 

Two apes sawed through the wires with their longswords. She flexed her wings, ready to take flight but the Assassin stopped her. "No, Cynder," he said. "You're not ready for a real battle yet. I can't let you get hurt. Just get out of here. Fly back to the mountain. Don't look back." 

She wanted to protest but the Assassin's attention was already focussed elsewhere. He ordered the Apes to jettison their remaining bombs. They were nothing but deadweight now that the enemy was airborne. 

Cynder, rooted to the spot, couldn't help but wonder at the courage of the Apes as they and their Dreadwings unflinchingly stared down the oncoming storm of talons, teeth and iron-hard scales. 

A fleeting moment passed as the two armies faced off. And then it began. 

The Assassin wasted no time. On his barked order, the Dreadwings charged in a V-shaped formation. The SkyWings met the charge head-on and the two armies clashed. 

A whirlwind of violence and fighting erupted. Some of the Apes were knocked right out of their saddles and plummeting towards the ground. Others were killed as the SkyWings clawed them or blasted them with flames. 

The dragons bit and tore into the smaller Dreadwings viciously. The crippled Dreadwings couldn't keep in the air for long and ended up taking their riders with them as they plunged out of the sky. But these didn't come without a cost. 

The apes fought back just as viciously. Several dragons were skewered as the Apes in the front ranks leveled their lances at them. More SkyWings fell as the Apes set to work with their long cavalry swords, each squad working together to bring down their larger adversaries. They had suffered casualties but they were holding their own. 

But it was a losing battle. The Apes fought gallantly but they were outnumbered. The SkyWings were already on the verge of surrounding the small army, cutting them off from any possible escape. 

In the midst of the ferocious melee, Cynder spotted Scarlet going straight for the Assassin. Scarlet knew an enemy commander when she saw one and knew his death would spell the quickest end to the battle. Should she run like the Assassin had ordered her to? Or should she help? 

More Apes fell, unable to hold off the onslaught, pressed in from all sides by the bloodthirsty SkyWings. The Assassin spotted Scarlet and wheeled his Dreadwing to face the SkyWing Queen. 

Scarlet charged headlong into the Assassin, only to veer off at the last second, extending a claw to rake his Dreadwing as she passed. The Assassin parried the blow with his sword and made a lunge for Scarlet. 

His blade connected but skittered off the SkyWing Queen's gold chainmail. She snarled and whipped her tail around. It hit the Assassin's Dreadwing across the snout, stunning it momentarily. 

Scarlet gave it no time to recover. She dove, grabbing hold of the Dreadwing and mauling it with her teeth and claws. She pushed off from the wounded animal as the Assassin tried to land a blow on her. 

The Assassin's Dreadwing was mortally wounded. Even now, it was struggling to keep in the air, held aloft only by its tattered wing muscles and its dogged defiance in the face of its would-be killer. But determination alone would not save it and Scarlet prepared to finished off both Dreadwing and rider. 

Cynder had seen enough. She roared in rage, a war-cry so savage that all on the field of battle stopped momentarily, searching for the source. 

A moment was all Cynder needed. With a single beat of her wings, she was in the air, headed straight for the dragon who'd taken everything from her and now sought to take the closest thing she had to a real family too. 

Several SkyWings closed in on her, determined to protect their Queen. She was outnumbered ten to one but she flew headlong at them. 

'It's time to unleash the true dragon within you!' Malefor said, merging his thoughts with hers again. 'Now bear witness to the full power of darkness!' 

Cynder felt a massive surge of energy within herself. She spewed a sickly green liquid at the first two SkyWings, who fell screeching and clawing at their scales as it began eating through them like acid. 'Poison,' Malefor rasped. 

Cynder screamed at the next group of three SkyWings who flew in for the attack-a scream so amplified by the darkness that it chilled their souls and froze their bodies with terror. Cynder quickly dispatched the immobile dragons. 'Fear,' Malefor announced. 

Two more SkyWings charged her but she was ready. She exerted her will over the air currents around them and forced them to press in on the dragons' wings, breaking and crumpling them. The SkyWings plummeted like stones, their wings useless now. 'Wind,' Malefor said. 

The last group of three SkyWings made a rush straight at her, this time coming at her from all sides to avoid the same fate as their comrades earlier. But Cynder was faster. She called up the darkness to envelope her and she vanished, leaving her attackers confused and disoriented. Then she emerged from the shroud of darkness and slew them, one after another. 'And Shadow!' Malefor crowed. 'Now you wield true mastery of the dark arts!" 

She quickly charged at Scarlet who was hovering there, stunned by the sudden killing of ten of her best guards. Scarlet tried to defend herself but Cynder was unlike any enemy she'd ever faced. Lashing out with claws, teeth, horns and tail, Cynder forced Scarlet back. Cynder's raw power coupled with Malefor's years of battle experience was too much for the SkyWing Queen. Scarlet was outmatched and in desperation, she turned and fled. 

Cynder let out a cry of fury and gave chase. Scarlet loosed a blast of fire at her. Cynder barrel-rolled out of the way. Scarlet dove towards the arena, Cynder close behind. Scarlet slowed, exhausted. Then Cynder struck. 

She grappled with the SkyWing and both dragons went tumbling down to Scarlet's balcony. Cynder was the first to recover and reared up to claw the fallen SkyWing Queen. Then something threw itself at Cynder, throwing her off balance. 

She turned to snarl at her attacker. It was Ruby! 

Scarlet seemed equally startled. "Ruby, what're you doing? I told you to stay in your room! Get out of here!" Scarlet ordered the dragonet as she flung herself between the monstrous black dragon and her daughter. 

Cynder raked Scarlet's underbelly and tossed her aside like a ragdoll. "Time to die," she growled. 

"Make it quick," Scarlet snapped defiantly. Cynder hesitated. Ruby was staring, eyes wide with terror as she realised she was about to watch her mother die. 

'Do it,' Malefor rasped. 'You owe her nothing! She took everything from you!' 

Cynder looked from Scarlet to Ruby and then back to Scarlet. Then she lowered her claw. 'If I kill her, I'm no better than she is,' she thought. 

Scarlet looked up at her. "What are you?" she asked warily, stumbling back to her feet. 

"Don't you recognise me?" Cynder demanded. Quoting from what Malefor knew of the prophecy, she recited, "The largest egg on mountain high will give to you the wings of sky." 

A look of fear dawned on Scarlet's face. 

"Recognise me now, mother? I'm the dragon whose murder you ordered so I could never challenge you for the throne," Cynder spat with undisguised contempt. 

"What? No!" Scarlet cried. "I did no such thing!" 

"Don't lie to me!" Cynder snarled. "My master showed me your memories. You tried to have me killed! But I survived." 

Cynder glanced at Ruby and then fixed her burning glare on Scarlet. She was vaguely aware of the SkyWings and Apes watching, speechless, all around her. "I won't kill you. But I want you to know that I hate you and I wish I never knew you." 

"Not that you'd care anyway," Cynder continued. "I'm not the monster here-you are." 

With that, she took flight to meet the Apes in the air and told them, "Let's go. Anyone tries to stop us, I'll rip them to shreds myself." 

She beat her wings and was soon far away from the Sky Kingdom. The surviving Apes formed up around her. The Assassin and his Dreadwing were being helped along by two other Dreadwings. 

"Wow, Cynder, you were amazing back there," Albus said, pulling up alongside her. "I thought we we're done for." 

"Albus, not right now," she replied, keeping her voice as steady as possible. "I just need some time alone." 

Albus nodded and rejoined the other Dreadwings. She'd known that her mother had tried to have her killed but now that she'd come face to face with her, reality began to set in. Cynder turned away, putting on a scowl in an attempt to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. She had never felt so alone. 

Meanwhile, Malefor's laugh reverberated through his dark chamber. "At last, she is ready." 

**Author's Note:**

**Well this marks the first major battle of the series-the first of many. Cynder has gained command of the dark arts and has confronted her mother. And now she is ready, says Malefor. The darkness is rising.  
**

**Autumnleaves-As for Dreadwings, just picture them as giant bats. Or you could look up, 'Dreadwing' on the Spyro wiki if you wish for a more accurate description.  
**

** kitty-I wish I had that kind of time XD**

** Supreme Empress Goddess Kitty-You sound like Peril cheering for her in the last chapter!**

**Brandon-I don't think it would be a good idea because I'm not familiar with some of the fandoms you write about like the Legend of Zelda and some others. I don't think I'd be doing justice to the stories if I tried. But don't worry, your writing is already quite good.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Who am I?  
**

Cynder landed just outside the mountain-fortress and found Barty waiting for her. "Cyn, thank goodness you're okay," he said, rushing forward to greet his friend. "What happened?"

Her glare stopped him dead in his tracks. He briefly panicked and wondered, is she going to kill me?

Then she broke off her gaze and spoke. "I don't want to talk about it now, Barty," she said, her voice pained as she struggled to keep it steady. "I just need to be alone now." The Ape nodded and got out of the way. But he cast a worried glance after Cynder as she stormed into the fortress.

The black dragoness swept through the stone-hewn halls. Apes in the corridors felt a terrible sense of dread as she approached and scrambled away-each trying to get away from that awful sense of despair.

Eventually, Cynder came to her room. She stormed inside and slammed the doors shut behind her. She collapsed onto her bed before covering her head with her wings.

The events of the past days replayed themselves over and over again in her mind: her first meeting with her mother in the SkyWing palace, the dragons killing each other in the arena and the words she'd exchanged with Peril, Falcon and Garnet. The last part brought a small smile to her downcast face.

But then came the nightmares; finding out that Scarlet had tried to kill her before she hatched, murdering all those dragons... A chill went through her as she thought of the cold emptiness that had filled her.

She'd felt nothing as she killed the prisoners in the arena or the SkyWing soldiers in the battle-something even worse than the act itself. What did that make her? A monster like her mother?

No, her mother was the one responsible! If she hadn't tried to have her killed, none of this would've happened! She'd only fought to defend herself.

But fear crept through her as she remembered the anger and hate that had boiled within her during the battle.

Worse than not caring about the lives she ended, she had actually enjoyed it! There had been a dark feeling of primal exultation, as if each dragon she killed had been a hated enemy.

The memory of the malice and rage came back to her. There had been a burning desire for revenge when Scarlet had lain defenceless at her feet, a need to strike her down for all the pain and hurt she'd caused.

Only the sight of her sister's terrified face had snapped her out of her murderous frenzy. She was scared now. What was happening to her? She didn't enjoy killing-she was sure of that. Now that she thought of it, she felt terrible.

But had it been her? She remembered that her mind had been merged with Malefor's for the duration of the battle. It had been his skill and power that had seen her through. But part of the anger had also come from him, part of the hatred too.

Did it really matter? Who cared if she killed those dragons? They were brutal and bloodthirsty and the world was a better place without them.

And if she truly felt nothing at their deaths, what did it matter? In fact, it would make her all the more suited for the Dark Master's task.

"In the end, it doesn't matter," Cynder told herself. "In the end, I will be free."

She realised that she'd just spoken as if she was Malefor and she struggled to segregate his thoughts and hers. Who was she?

She needed to resist, to remember who she was. I'm not Malefor, she thought. Malefor was not the kindly dragon she'd grown up believing he was but something far darker. The fury and the wrath that had coursed through her, as well as the sinister pride Malefor had felt at each kill, proved just that.

But why should she resist? This what she'd been brought up for; to wage the war that would end in Malefor's freedom. If she gave in to Malefor's darker impulses she wouldn't need to feel any guilt or remorse. After all, it would all have been at his promptings...

And yet, another part of her refused to give in. You're not Malefor, it said. You can fight it! But it was muffled, drowned out by other thoughts.

She thought of the freedom, the release, she would have if she simply let Malefor take control. She thought of the power she'd have, no longer at the mercy of dragons like Burn and Scarlet. She thought of the better world that Malefor had promised, where wars didn't rage on and on and the innocent would never have to pay the price.

And so she made up her mind.

There was a knock on the door and she turned. The Assassin's voice called, "Cynder, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in here," she said. She sounded calmer now, a stark contrast from just now. "What do you want?" That came out harsher than she'd intended.

The Assassin stepped through the doorway. His gaze softened when he saw Cynder.

"I just wanted to ask if you were alright," he explained. "You've been through a lot in the past few days and I was just worried how you were holding up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cynder demanded. "About my mother? About how she tried to have me killed?"

"Cynder, you were too young to understand," the Assassin said, taken aback by the sudden hostility. "I didn't want you to know the truth."

"And have me living a lie instead?" Cynder snapped. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be angry with the Assassin. And yet she was.

"I trusted you." She tried to stop herself. She wanted to tell the Assassin that she didn't mean any of it. Instead, she just glared at him coldly.

"I'm sorry, Cynder," the Assassin said. "I didn't think you were ready to know."

"And when did you think I'd be ready?" she snarled. "Five years? Ten years? Or perhaps you wanted me to have found out myself?"

"No, Cynder, you don't understand," the Assassin said. "Hiding it from you-it was to protect you."

"Well maybe I don't need your protection anymore," she said coldly. "Perhaps the only one I can trust is Malefor since he's the one who even bothered enough to tell me."

The Assassin stiffened. This wasn't the dragoness he'd cared for and raised. Malefor had done this, he was sure of it. But it wasn't his place to question his master. All he could do was offer Cynder any help he still could. Perhaps when she'd completed Malefor's task, the daughter he knew would return.

"Maybe you're right, Cynder," he said finally. "Maybe I can't protect you anymore. But I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

With that, he turned and left, silent as a shadow. Cynder stared at the doorway he'd left through for a while, regretting everything she'd said. It was as if all the malice in her had bubbled forth for those few moments and taken over everything.

In the solitude of her room, Cynder began to wonder whether giving control over to Malefor was such a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is where Cynder's darker side begins to manifest itself. Now that she's given control to Malefor, things look set to get darker. That's not even counting the war that's brewing...  
**

**This concludes the first part of Cynder's tale-her conflicted childhood. Stay tuned for the second next week!**

**Anyway, I wanna give a shoutout to Autumnleaves and Empress Kitty for all the reviews and advice they've given! It's made my day more than once:D**

** Brandon-From your last review I don't have a very clear picture of what you want. But in any case I won't be able to co-author with you because I really don't have much time on my hands. I'm barely keeping up with this story and I'm planning the next part of my other story. But good luck with your own stories all the same!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Mount Boyzitbig  
**

Cynder was flying over the ocean again. Even though she'd seen it before, she couldn't help feeling awed by its sheer size and majesty. 

But soon the tranquil sea gave way to choked, sooty air and a beach made of black, volcanic ash instead of sand. A lone volcano stood in the centre of the island, a dark, imposing monolith towering over all in its ominous shadow. 

Mount Boyzitbig, Cynder thought. Boy, is it big! But her wonder quickly faded, replaced by the grim reality of why she was here as she caught sight of a number of transport boats and a small flock of Dreadwings heading towards the beach. It seemed the assault was already underway. 

This would be her first battle-her first test. The vast forges and lava pits of the volcano served as a major production centre for weapons and armour. While not directly involved in the fighting of the war, the natives of the island, a race of mole-like creatures called Manweersmalls, supplied Malefor's enemies with such munitions. 

The Dark Master had ordered the volcanic island's capture as it would not only deal a crippling blow to the enemy's war effort, but it would also provide the Apes with a higher quality of weapons for their use. 

Cynder caught sight of an Ape encampment on one of the small islands just offshore and veered towards it. The Ape soldiers on the ground scurried out of the way as her shadow passed over them. She landed and made her way past the saluting troops and to the commander's tent. 

The commander was speaking with another Ape outside. Cynder recognised the latter as Albus. He was arguing heatedly with the commander. But he didn't seem to be getting very far. The big, burly Ape commander kept shouting him down. 

"We will go through with the assault," the Ape commander said. "And if you've got a problem I'll have you executed for insubordination." 

Albus looked like he wanted to protest but then saw Cynder out of the corner of his eye. 

"Cynder, thank goodness," he said. "You've got to convince him to call off the attack! We've been getting nothing but more dead Apes and the bodycount is rising day by day! If we launch another attack, it'll be suicide! Please! My men can't go through with another attack!" He didn't usually sound this hysterical. 

The black dragon offered no answer. Rather she shifted her gaze to the commander. "What's going on here?" she asked, not acknowledging that she'd heard Albus at all. 

"We're launching another attack on the beaches of Boyzitbig," the commander said. "What brings you here?" 

"Cynder, you can't seriously be going along with this?" Albus cried. "My warriors aren't cowards but what they've gone through for the past few days is enough to make even a grown Ape cry! We've been throwing ourselves at the defences but we don't even make it within a few yards of the shore before we get blown to bits." 

"The Dark Master ordered me deployed here," Cynder said, ignoring Albus. "I'm to direct our forces here to capture this forsaken chunk of volcanic rubble." 

"Cynder, are you even listening? What's the matter with you?" Albus almost screamed in frustration. 

The commander gestured to some Apes. "Put him in the lockup. His whining is getting tiresome." They moved forward and seized the startled Albus by the arms and started dragging him away. "So you were saying?" 

Cynder's eyes narrowed. "I was going to say that I would like an update on the situation at hand. But first, release him," she told the two Apes. They hesitated, looking uncertainly at the commander. 

"You heard me," Cynder snapped. "Or are you just daft?" 

"But that's not your call to make," the commander said, confused. "I'm in charge here." 

"You were," Cynder corrected him. "I've recently been promoted to General." 

"What? I had no knowledge of this!" the commander blustered, turning beet-red. 

"Well you do now," Cynder said dismissively. "Throw him in the lockup instead," she said, indicating the commander with her tail. "I'll figure out what to do with him later." 

The two Apes knew better than to disagree with a dragon who also happened to be their General so they grabbed the former commander and brought him away. 

"Oh thank goodness," Albus said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You really had me there for a second. But there's already another attack force on their way! They've already set out-they'll be slaughtered if they don't turn back!" 

Cynder wasted no time. She took to the air and flew in the direction of the Ape forces out at sea. It wasn't long before she saw the flotilla of landing craft and the flock of Dreadwings hovering above them. But instead of flying straight to them and ordering them to turn back, she waited and watched. Part of her wanted to give the order to retreat but she ignored it, observing coldly. 

The Ape assault boats close in on the shore. Suddenly, sticks of lit dynamite were launched forth from the small bunkers and pillboxes that littered the beach's expanse. The Ape assault boats were blown apart by the explosives, many sinking and taking their unfortunate passengers with them. 

The Dreadwings swooped in to try and attack the bunkers but they too were quickly shot down by harpoon fire coming from the defensive network. Without air cover, the remaining Ape assault craft were swiftly destroyed. 

Cynder had seen enough. No wonder Albus had been so frantic about calling off the assault-it was a death trap! She shuddered to think that the commander had been sending wave after wave of troops to their deaths. 

Bur now that she'd seen their defences, she knew what they were up against. She toyed with a few ideas and by the time she got back, she had a plan. 

She landed and approached Albus immediately. The big Ape was talking to his squad, informing them of the change in command. They saw her and saluted. 

"Congratulations, Albus," Cynder said. "You're the new commander." 

"Wha-? Why?" Albus spluttered, startled. 

"Because you care about your men and soldiers appreciate a commander like that," Cynder said quickly. "And because I need a second-in-command and you're the only one I trust. Need I say more? Or perhaps you'd want to decline the promotion?" 

"Oh no, not at all," Albus said hastily. 

"Good," Cynder said. "Your first task will be to ready the troops for battle. I'm putting an end to this stalemate. We take the beaches today. We take them now." 

Albus paled. "You don't mean we're going back there? The defences will cut us to pieces!" 

"Don't worry about the defences," Cynder said. "I'll take care of them." And the fierceness in her eyes told Albus all he needed to know. 'Take care' was an understatement of what she was going to do to them, he thought. 

"As you wish, General," he said, snapping to attention and saluting. He hurried off to carry out her orders. For a brief, fleeting moment, he felt the slightest tinge of pity for the defenders. They wouldn't know what had hit them. 

**Author's Note:  
**

**Some of you might've realised the username change yesterday. Before you judge me, allow me to explain. It was a dare. Just ignore that. But it has given me the thought to change my username to something more Wings of Fire-related. So any suggestions? I might not use the exact names you suggest but I will certainly take inspiration from each of them!  
**

**Anyway, as you probably have seen, the changes in Cynder's personality are becoming more pronounced. Her newfound sense of cold authority, ignoring her instincts to try and save the Apes in the landing wave. These are Cynder's darker side manifesting itself…**

**Please do leave reviews! I'm hoping for this story to catch up with my other one in terms of reviews. What did you like, what didn't you like? Who are your favourite characters? See ya soon!  
**

**kitty-I might do a double post this week if I have time:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Beach Assault  
**

Cynder kept hidden in the ash-filled sky. The air was choked with ash and soot so her breathing was shallow. 

Thankfully there weren't any dragons defending the beaches-the Manweersmalls had insisted that while they provided weapons to the dragons, they were strictly neutral in the war and they didn't want dragons on their shores. Their first mistake. 

In addition, most of the mole-men were relaxing in their trenches and dugouts, cooking dinner rather than manning their posts, not afraid of another attack so soon after the latest fiasco. Their second mistake. 

Cynder checked on the landing force. Sure enough, they were still out at sea and hidden by the fog, waiting where she'd told them to until she gave the signal. It was time to start this. 

She dove towards the beach like a meteor, wind whipping past her wings. The Manweersmalls looked up, startled at the sudden shriek of her passing. 

Just before she could hit the beach, she let loose a blast of acidic poison and pulled up. She was rewarded with terrible screaming as the venom sprayed across the soldiers out in the open, eating through armour, flesh and fur alike. 

The Manweersmalls were shouting now, trying to get back to there battlestations and coordinate a defence but Cynder wasn't about to let them succeed. 

She swooped down again and buffeted them with a hurricane-like gust of wind. Several of them were knocked flat and the others cowered behind whatever meager cover they could find. 

But some of them had managed to make it to their posts. They trained their harpoon guns on Cynder and fired! The vicious spiked spears hurtled towards her. Cynder laughed contemptuously, easily moving out of the way of the oncoming projectiles. The harpoons-the bane of the slow-moving Dreadwings-were no match for the speeding black SkyWing. 

She turned, harpoons shooting past her harmlessly in all directions, and made another strafing run. This time she bathed the bunkers and trenches with shadow fire, burning and blinding the soldiers. Several of them tried to make for the safety of the sea but even that granted no refuge from the suffocating black shadows. 

She swooped over the dynamite stores. There were a number of them and she simply blasted flames down on them as she passed. Too late, the nearby guards realised their peril and the explosives detonated, blasting huge swathes of the trenches and the Manweersmalls in them apart. 

The Manweersmalls were panicking now. Most of them had abandoned their posts and were fleeing for the safety of the tunnels and the volcano. Others, either brave or foolish, kept their weapons firing until the very end-even as the shadow flames raged all around and consumed them. 

Cynder rounded on the fleeing mole-people and breathed shadow fire in their way that rose like a wall to block their escape. The Manweersmalls scattered as Cynder landed. 

She skewered one on her scythe-like tail blade with a sickening squelch and tossed his limp carcass away. She raked her claws across another and seized one in her jaws, shaking him like a ragdoll until he went limp. 

The remaining Manweersmalls were backed up against a steep cliff, cowering. One stepped forward, falling to his knees as Cynder cornered them. He was gibbering in a language that Cynder didn't understand but the plea for mercy was clear enough. She could spare them now that they posed no threat to the landings. 

Instead, Cynder cackled maliciously, reared her head back and spewed a blast of venom at the mole-people. The corrosive green fluid sprayed all over them, drawing piteous screams and howls of pain as it ate through their armour, fur and flesh. Soon, there was nothing left but bones and little puddles of steaming, sickly green liquid. 

Cynder turned from her handiwork and blasted a column of fire into the skies in victory. The Ape boats made their way towards the shore at the sight of the signal. The first Apes leapt out of the boats, hollering war cries and charging headlong at the defences, clearly expecting a fight. But they were met with silence and the sight of wrecked bunkers, torn banners and blackened corpses. This battle had been won even before they'd made landfall. 

A collective cheer went through the Ape ranks as they realised that, for today at least, none of them would have to lay down their lives in battle. 

Albus quickly got the Apes to secure the beachhead and to move up the shore. He went over to where Cynder stood. "I can't believe you did it," Albus said in awe. "We've been throwing ourselves at this hellhole for weeks and you took it in a couple of minutes. We owe our lives to you." 

Cynder nodded at the compliment and told him, "Have your Apes secure the perimeter and scout out the tunnels below. I want to know exactly what we're up against." 

Albus saluted. "Right away, General," he said and hurried off. Cynder turned to watch the setting sun on the horizon that gave her bloodied claws and tail a malignant crimson glint. Despite the victory she'd won, she'd never felt so sick in her life. What had she become? 

**Author's Note:**

**Well this is my attempt at a double post this week and that's Cynder's first actual battle. But the conquest of Mount Boyzitbig isn't done just yet-the Manweersmalls still have an extensive network of tunnels below that needs to be taken! The coming chapters are going to be darker than the usual as Cynder's darker side takes over. You've seen part of it here. But it's not over just yet...  
**

**In answer to Autumn's question about whether Cynder will meet the other dragonets of destiny, yes she definitely will. Sorry for the late reply-I've been working on including them into the story-it gave me sleepless nights XD!**

**REALLY IMPORTANT BIT!**

**While I was thinking on Autumn's question, I decided to ask you guys which Wings of Fire character you'd like Cynder to meet? Just leave it in a review and I'll try to find a way to include said character in the story!**

**Hope you enjoyed this part and see you soon for the next installment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Enemies  
**

Cynder paced impatiently in the large tent that served as her temporary lodging. The attack on Mount Boyzitbig wasn't going well. While her forces had been able to secure the shores of the volcanic island, the underground was another thing altogether. 

The Manweersmalls had an extensive network of tunnels and caves which the Apes were having trouble with navigating through. Entire attack waves would get lost in the labyrinthine caverns and never be heard from again. 

The worst part was Cynder couldn't do anything about it. A dragon like her was simply too large to fit in the caverns so she was stuck on the surface, unable to do anything while her Apes kept losing their lives in a terrible battle of attrition. 

Worse still, word had reached her of Gaul coming to inspect her progress. The grouchy Ape was the last person she wanted to see right now. She could imagine how smug he would be when he found out about the trouble the Manweersmalls were giving her. 

"General!" an Ape's voice called out. "King Gaul has arrived!" 

"Thrilling," she muttered. "Let's get this unpleasantness over with." 

Gaul marched in, accompanied by two large bodyguards. The large warty Ape looked around, inspecting her tent. Albus quickly joined them and took his place beside Cynder. 

"Where's Commander Gorf?" Gaul demanded, referring to the commander whom Cynder had had replaced. "He should be here." 

"I asked him to take early retirement," Cynder replied evenly. 

"Asked him?" Gaul said-menace in his voice. Cynder could guess he was angry-Gaul had a habit of only putting Apes in charge based on their loyalty to him rather than their competence. 

"He was a fool who was wasting the lives of his soldiers," Cynder said coolly. "He had to go." 

"He was a more experienced commander than you could ever hope to be," Gaul snarled. 

"Really?" Cynder snapped. "I managed to achieve, on my first day here, what he'd been trying to do for months. I don't think that speaks very well in his favour does it?" 

Gaul glowered at her. "Insolent whelp! You will regret this dearly." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out, his guards following close behind and shooting mean looks at Cynder. 

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Witless brutes," she said. "It's a miracle the Dark Master still has an army with them in charge." 

Albus looked uncomfortable. "I'll go see how the men are doing," he said, excusing himself and stepping out. 

"Cynder," a voice said from the shadows. 

"You can come out now, Assassin," she said. "I noticed you sneaking in behind Gaul as he came in." 

"Very good, Cynder," he complimented, stepping into the light. "Vigilance is a virtue." 

"Did you come here to check if I was paranoid or did you have something more important to tell me?" she asked irritably. 

"You're still angry that I didn't tell you," he guessed. 

"And for good reason," Cynder said. "All my life I pictured my mother as a saint. Imagine how crushed I was when I found out she was the devil incarnate." 

"I'm sorry, Cynder," he said. "I believed you weren't ready to know." 

"Just tell me what you need to," she said shortly. Cynder tried to stop herself and tell him that she'd forgiven him for it all. She wanted to scream in frustration when nothing happened. 

"I overheard Gaul ranting outside about getting rid of you. Just stay on your guard. Gaul's not above underhand means. Watch out for the enemy within while battling the enemy without." 

Cynder nodded tersely. "Is that all?" 

"Yes, it is," he replied, a hint of regret in his voice. 

Just as he made for the exit, Cynder managed to regain control of herself momentarily. "The other dragonets of destiny... Do you happen to have any information on them?" she asked. 

"No, I can't say I have," he said. "But I'll keep a listening ear out." 

"Thank you," Cynder said. 

"It's the least I could do. Stay safe, Cynder," he replied as he slipped out of the tent, leaving her alone again. 

**Author's Note:  
**

**Heads-up! This week's going to feature a double post! Tell me how you like the story? And the characters! And how everything's progressing! Comments on my writing for improvement will be appreciated too!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Lost in Nightmares  
**

That night, Cynder lay down in her tent, still mulling over the events of the day. Her forces still hadn't made any headway in the tunnels below and it looked set to be a stalemate. 

The volcano was an valuable strategic asset and Malefor wouldn't be pleased with her progress. But she couldn't think of anything right now-she needed to sleep. Maybe the morning would bring new insights. 

She tossed and turned, her fitful mind trying to settle down to sleep which constantly eluded her. She forced her chaotic thoughts to one side but they refused to quieten down. When sleep did eventually claim her, it provided no reprieve either... 

She found herself standing on the hot sand of the SkyWing arena. Circling her warily was none other than Queen Scarlet. Cynder felt blind anger rising inside of her at the sight of her mother. 

"Why? Why did you do it?" Cynder demanded. "Why kill me and spare Ruby? Won't she just challenge you for the throne?" 

"You won't have my throne," Scarlet snarled, ignoring her question. "You'll never kill me!" 

She'd been cheated of her revenge once, but not a second time. 

She lunged forward, claws extended to rake and tear. Scarlet dodged to one side and Cynder's talons met nothing but empty air. Scarlet slashed her claws across Cynder's side, cutting through her scales and cutting into her flesh. 

Cynder snarled and darted behind Scarlet. A flesh wound, she thought after a cursory examination. She lashed her tailblade at the SkyWing Queen and struck her side, drawing blood. 

Scarlet grappled with Cynder, trying to force her back but she was getting weaker. Cynder blasted her mother full in the face with shadow fire. Scarlet screamed and flailed, backing away and clutching her face. 

When Scarlet looked up, Cynder was slightly sickened to see half of Scarlet's face melted away as if it had been corroded by acidic venom, revealing bleached bone and sickly red muscle underneath. But she didn't give her any time to recover. 

Cynder followed up with a jab with her claws and a vicious bite to Scarlet's neck. She sank her claws deep into the SkyWing Queen's abdomen and ripped them out violently. 

Scarlet sank to her knees, her face wracked with pain. "Go on. Finish me," Scarlet snarled through her pain. Cynder needed no further encouragement. She clamped her jaws around Scarlet's throat and bit down, tearing out her windpipe. 

Scarlet's body fell limp at her feet. "Congratulations," Scarlet said with her last dying breath. "You're just like me now..." In the gathering pool of blood, Cynder's reflection shimmered. But it wasn't herself she saw; it was the image of her scarred mother. 

Cynder roared in victory but inside, the real Cynder, trapped inside her own mind, was curled up, sobbing at the gruesome murder she had just committed. This wasn't her. She wasn't a monster. She wasn't her mother. 

"Cynder, none of this is real," a gentle voice said. "You have to wake up." 

"Who are you?" Cynder asked, though her own voice sounded meek and small. 

"It doesn't matter," the voice said with more urgency. "But you need to wake up. Now!" 

Cynder was suddenly jolted back to consciousness and she sprang to her feet. Just then, a blade landed where her neck had lain previously. 

She swung her tailblade at her attacker. He tried to dodge but was tripped over and fell in a heap. Cynder stabbed her tailblade down and he died with a sickening shudder. She rolled his limp form over to get a better look at him. A Manweersmall no doubt, she thought. Sent to kill me in the night. What cowards they are. 

Great was her shock when she realised she was staring into the dead eyes of an Ape! Suddenly more assassins leapt out of the shadows. Black robes swirling like the shadows themselves and wickedly serrated-daggers glinting, they leapt at her. 

One of the assassins grunted and the others closed in. Cynder found herself surrounded. But that didn't matter. The darkness itself was her ally. And she called upon it now. 

The shadows suddenly solidified and became slender black spears. They shot forward and skewered Cynder's would-be killers, pinning them to the floor. Soon, she was all alone again. 

Albus and two soldiers burst in, alerted by the sounds of fighting. Cynder whirled to face them. "How did they get in?" she demanded. 

"No clue," the Albus said, quailing slightly at the sight of the enraged dragoness. "Don't know who they are-they've got no tribe markings. We'll call a search to see if there are more lurking around. Were you injured?" Cynder shook her head, eyes scanning suspiciously around the tent. 

"I'll have more guards posted outside," Albus said. "If there really are more of them, we'll find them." 

The Apes left the tent, leaving Cynder with more questions than answers. Who were those they? If her assassins were Apes, who could she trust? Who had sent them? 

The Assassin's warning earlier gave her more than a couple of clues as to the last question. More importantly, whose voice had she heard just now? Who was the one who had woken her and saved her from her would-be assassins?

**Author's Note:**

**Moral of the story-double-posting is bad for health XD! Anyway, those Wings of Fire fans among you might recognise what Cynder's nightmare foretells regarding Queen Scarlet… But who sent the assassins to kill her? And who do you think the voice was? Will Cynder remain in control of herself or will she lose control to the beast inside?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Breaking the Stalemate  
**

"I heard about what happened," Malefor said, his shadow-body taking shape in the gloom of the tent. "About the assassins." 

"And I've got a good idea who sent them," Cynder snarled. 

"You suspect Gaul?" Malefor said-more of a statement than a question. 

"He's got good reason to want to get rid of me," Cynder answered. "I wouldn't put it past him to use underhand means to get back at me." 

"For removing the crony he had in charge of the operation, no doubt," Malefor said. Cynder realised with a tinge of resentment that he was reading her mind like an unfurled scroll-all her inner thoughts and feelings laid bare for his gaze. But there was nothing she could do-Malefor was her master and it was not her place to question him. 

"And perhaps for other reasons too," Malefor mused. 

"Other reasons?" she asked. 

"He suspects that I plan to replace him with you," Malefor explained as he paced around Cynder, shooting glances at her occasionally as if he was looking for something. Cynder simply bore his probing gaze, keeping her face emotionless. 

"That he is now an expendable asset. And his suspicions are correctly placed," Malefor continued. 

Cynder smirked. 

"You have achieved in a day what his best commanders had failed to do for months," Malefor said. "You have proven yourself his superior in more ways than one-something he can't stand." 

"When can we be rid of that hateful Ape, my Lord?" Cynder asked, her voice full of savage glee at the thoughts of what she would do to Gaul. Her inner conscience recoiled and tried to push the murderous thoughts from her mind. But she couldn't manage it-it was her mind but something else altogether more evil and cruel was in control. 

"Soon," Malefor said. "But until then, I believe the mountain-fortress may not be the safest lodging for you." 

"Then where?" Cynder asked, remembering the only territory that Malefor controlled was around the mountain. 

"A palace in the skies-a fortress in fact," Malefor said. "After this battle, I will show you. For now, focus on taking the volcano and the forges within." 

There was a scuffling noise outside and Cynder turned just as Malefor's shadow-body dissipated. Two Apes dragged one of their scrawny-looking comrades through the door. 

"Not another deserter," Cynder groaned exasperatedly, referring to the Apes soldiers who'd run away to avoid having to go to battle. It had become more prevalent and it was beginning to irk her greatly. "I already gave the order that all deserters were to be executed." 

"But this one wasn't trying to run away from a battle," one Ape grunted, shaking his head. "He was trying to sneak into one." 

Cynder studied the 'deserter' closely. It was Barty! "Bart?" she asked incredulously. "What are you doing?" 

"I want to fight," Barty said, shrugging off the Apes holding him. "But they won't let me because of my leg. I won't stand by and watch like a whelp from the sidelines as everybody I know gets killed down there." 

Cynder sighed. "You don't need to prove yourself to anyone," she said. "You've already shown more courage than those able-bodies Apes who run away from battle rather than fighting. Just abandon this crazy plan that's going to get you killed." 

"At least let me help," Barty said. "If you won't let me serve on the frontlines then maybe I could help some other way." 

"I'm listening," Cynder said. She didn't have the heart to say no to a friend who'd been there for her for all those dark years. 

"The Manweersmalls," Barty began. "I think I have a way to defeat them." 

Cynder simply nodded. She doubted he had anything. She'd already considered every possibility. The Manweersmalls simply had too good a defensive position. 

"I've found out how they're navigating the tunnels," Barty said. "They have these metal railways going all over the place. They have vehicles that can ride the tracks-they don't need to worry about where they're going at all-the tracks all lead back to their main holdout." 

Cynder considered the idea. It would explain how the Manweersmalls had been able to outmaneuver and outfight the Apes in the tunnels. But something didn't make sense. 

"But how can you be certain?" Cynder asked. "That these tracks lead towards their holdout? Surely they would not be so foolish to neglect to consider and enemy following them?" 

"The tunnels go deep," Barty said. "So deep that an army would take at least days to get there and in that time its numbers could be whittled down by hit and run attacks until it posed no threat." He added sheepishly, "Also, I've been down there..." 

Cynder gave him a startled look. "You've been down there? How?" 

"When my unit's commander found out about my limp, he took me out of combat duty. You know me-with nothing to do I got terribly bored so I took to scavenging the shore for interesting leftover pieces of machinery and I stumbled upon the wreckage of a Manweersmall vehicle. Bit of reverse engineering with some of my own add-ons and I had a fully-functional train! I had to hide it, though. If my commander had found out I'd been sneaking into battle, he'd have sent me home." 

"So you've seen the Manweersmalls' holdout?" Cynder asked, excitement rising. 

"Been there, done that," Barty said. "They're so sure no one can get to them that it's virtually unfortified. An army a third of the size of ours wouldn't have trouble taking it." 

"Your train... How big is it?" Cynder asked. 

"Well it wasn't anything to write home about previously but with all the modifications I've made to it, it's huge! Come on, I'll show you!" 

Cynder followed as Barty scurried off. His childlike excitement brought back fond memories of their time together when she was younger. Some people never seemed to grow up, she thought. Lucky him. 

Cynder stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Barty's machine. How did anyone not notice something like that. Sitting low on the rails was a hulking steel behemoth-a monstrous locomotive. It's oversized boiler belched thick, sooty smoke as Barty clambered into the cabin and started it up. 

"Meet Steam," Barty said. "She may be big but she's the fastest thing on the rails-courtesy of her massive engine." 

Cynder circled the train, sizing it up. Barty's innovation never ceased to amaze her. He had built this out of scrap? Impressive. But it didn't look as though it could hold the troops needed to take the main holdout. Suddenly an idea came to her. 

"How many minecarts do you think she can tow?" Cynder asked. 

"Minecarts? Why on earth..." Barty said. "Oh wait, I get it! Maybe between five to eight." 

"You know what to do," Cynder said to one of the Apes who'd followed them. "Tell Commander Albus to get his Apes to salvage some minecarts." 

"I'll prepare a strike force. You can lead them to the holdout but you're to stay out of combat at all costs," Cynder told Barty sternly. 

"What?! But I want to fight! It's no fair Albus is out there risking his neck and I'm stuck safe in Steam's cabin waiting out the battle. Please, Cynder." 

"Barty, you're my best friend. Were something to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself," Cynder said, trying to reason with him. 

"But... But..." Barty was about to say more but Cynder cut him off. Realizing he wouldn't listen to concern, she opted for a more pragmatic approach. "If something did happen to you, who would be able to lead the rest of the troops down there? Nobody else knows the way. That's why I need to make sure nothing happens to you. If you fall, this battle's as good as lost." 

It sounded heartless but it seemed to make sense to the small Ape. Grudgingly, he nodded and said, "Alright, I'll stay away from the worst of the fighting." 

"Good," Cynder said. "What you've done has helped the war effort more than you could possibly know. Losing the forges below the volcano will be a crippling strike against our enemies. And a great victory for us."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A (Dream)Visitor  
**

**Four years...  
**

The Apes boarded the minecarts and Cynder watched them disappear down the gloomy tunnel. All she could do now was hope it was enough to break the stalemate. She trudged back to her tent and paced around, vexed that she could do nothing to influence the outcome of the battle. 

She checked with the guards outside for any word from the strike force. There was none-it had only been five minutes since they'd left which had seemed a lot longer because of her impatience. Grudgingly accepting the fact that there was nothing she could do but wait, she lay down and closed her eyes. 

Sleep didn't come easily to her-especially in light of the recent attempt on her life. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she drifted off... 

... That was until a voice cut through her unusually-peaceful dreams and startled her. Well if it seems too good to be true, it probably is, groused Cynder as she sat up. On the bright side, maybe it's news from Albus. 

Strangely, she didn't wake up. She was standing in her dream-the field outside the mountain fortress where she'd played with the Apes as a dragonet-a place of happier memories. 

"Cynder!" There it was again. The voice that had jolted her. The same voice that had saved her from the assassins. 

Cynder wheeled around, looking for the source. She found herself face to face with the last dragon she'd expected to see. 

"What do you want?" Cynder snarled icily, tensing and getting ready for a fight. 

"Thank goodness you're okay," Queen Scarlet said as she landed a few feet away from Cynder. She sounded genuinely relieved. "I was so scared those assassins would get you." 

"Why? So you could kill me yourself?" Cynder snapped angrily, backing away cautiously. "Isn't that what you've always wanted?" 

"No!" Scarlet cried. "Cynder, please just listen to me. I know what happened now-I can explain everything." 

"Why should I trust you?" Cynder demanded. "You tried to have me killed twice!" 

"I didn't," Scarlet said. "Please, Cynder. Just let me explain." 

Cynder glared at her. Scarlet's eyes were void of their usual cruelty. Now they seemed sorrowful, afraid. "Well get on with it." 

"Your egg was stolen four years ago," Scarlet began. "By an IceWing working for an organization known as the Talons of Peace. I was in no shape to go after him so Burn went instead. She told me she'd managed to kill the thief but not before he threw your egg off the side of the mountain." 

"I was distraught when I heard of this and sent my guards to retrieve the body so I could at least see you once. But they couldn't find anything. Not a trace. I tried to tell myself that somehow, you were alive somewhere out there. My SkyWings and I searched far and wide for you but we never found anything. The cold reality that you were really dead finally dawned me and it was the worst feeling in my entire life. When you appeared in the Sky Kingdom, I had no idea it was you. I never wanted, never meant to hurt you and I'm so sorry." 

"When you told me who you were, I couldn't believe it," she continued. "But it explained so many things-why the guards couldn't find a body, why you looked so much like a SkyWing. I sent my soldiers to scour the land for you and put up a reward for anyone who had information on you but to no avail. You and your army of Apes had simply disappeared. I almost gave up hope again but a strange dragon turned up at the palace one night, claiming he had information on you." 

"He called himself the Chronicler-the one who watched and chronicled the history of dragonkind even as it was being made-and he told me this crazy story of how you had been rescued by an Ape from the brink of death. He told me you'd been raised in another far-off land to be the living weapon of a dark and evil dragon-how his evil magic had changed you. He told me of you now believed I had been the one to order your murder. And he warned me that great evil awaited you in your future." 

She held up an intricately-carved star-shaped sapphire. "He said this would help me find you. He called it a dreamvisitor and he said it would help me to reach you as you slept. Then he was gone. I still had a hard time believing any of it had actually happened until I found the dreamvisitor next to my bed the next morning." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't reach you sooner. The dreamvisitor took a while to get used to. When I actually managed to find you, you were under attack by assassins and I had to wake you. I'm just so glad you're okay. I came to explain it to you and to warn you about Malefor." 

"Enough," Cynder snapped. "Stop saying Malefor's evil. He was abandoned by his race just as I was abandoned by you." 

Scarlet looked like she'd just been punched in the gut. "Malefor lied to you, Cynder. He's not good and noble as he wants you to believe-he's a deceiver, a murderer and a destroyer! He brought ruin to his race even as they tried to stop his fall to darkness. It's lies he's told you all this time!" 

Cynder opened her mouth to retort but her mother interrupted her. "Did he ever tell you? There was a prophecy that foretold the birth of a dragon destined to defeat him. He sent his army to destroy all the dragon eggs to prevent it from happening. He killed an entire generation of dragonets to save his own scales. You tell me how that's not evil." 

Cynder was speechless. It wasn't, it couldn't be true, she told herself. How would Scarlet have known of it? She must've made it up. But there was a part of her that knew the sinister dragon she had grown up knowing was more than capable of such an act. "How do you know of this? How can I be sure you didn't make it all up?" 

"The Chronicler told me," Scarlet said. "He told me how Malefor became so glutted with the powers of the darkness that he turned on his people and tried to kill them all. He told me how they barely managed to overcome him and they imprisoned him in another dimension to keep the world safe from his evil. And now he wants you to release him." 

Cynder didn't want o believe it. But something sounded so true. Maybe it was the sense of dread she felt near Malefor-the sinister chill that he exuded. Maybe it was her own imagination going wild and making her see things that weren't really there. Maybe it was the tiny spark of hope that, against all odds, Scarlet was indeed the loving, caring mother she'd always dreamed about and that Malefor had lied to her the entire time. 

"Mother," Cynder uttered. The word felt so foreign, so alien on her tongue. She barely used it, save to spit it in disgust but now she realised the dragon she'd grown up to hate wasn't truly her enemy. "I don't know who to trust. If Malefor's been lying, then my whole life has been built on pain and deception. I don't know what to do!" 

"Leave," Scarlet said. "Abandon Malefor's cause. Come back to the Sky Kingdom and be with me and your sister. Return to the family that's always wanted you." 

Cynder thought of her friends; of Albus and Barty. Surely they weren't evil! And yet something told her that her mother was right. She needed to leave. 

Before she could say or do anything, she felt herself being pulled from the dream. She panicked and fought against the invisible claw that held her fast in its grip. 

"Mother, help!" she cried as she struggled. 

Scarlet lunged at her, talons outstretched and grasped Cynder's claws. "I've got you, just hold on!" 

But it was to no avail-the invisible force gave a sharp tug and Cynder was pulled from her dream and her mother. 

She awoke with a start to find Malefor's shadow form standing a few feet from her. She backed away from him instinctively. "You!" she snarled. "You did that, didn't you?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," Malefor said calmly, a slight mocking edge to his voice. 

"How could you?" Cynder gasped, still breathing hard after being woken so suddenly. 

"She was lying to you," Malefor said. "And clearly you believed her." 

"She was telling the truth," Cynder retorted. 

"And how can you be so sure?" Malefor replied. "What proof did she offer?" 

"I..." her voice trailed off. He had a point. What proof had she given besides the word of 'the Chronicler'? 

"She lied to you and deceived you, Cynder," Malefor said. His voice seemed to lull her into a daze. She wanted to believe what he had to say.

"The killing of dragonets? She made that up. In fact, that is something she did herself. Remember her memories? She ordered that all dragonets born on the brightest night be put to death so the prophecy couldn't come true." 

"I... I didn't realise..." Cynder stuttered. "I wanted to believe..." 

"Believe what?" Malefor asked. "That she was the mother you've always wanted? That she cared and loved you? That all is right with the world?" 

"No, Cynder," he continued. "Nothing is right with the world. And that is why I fight. I fight to create a better world-a world with no need for wars and bloodshed, a world where dragonkind can live unopposed." 

"A world where parents do not murder their children in cold blood," he added slyly. 

"I'm sorry," Cynder said. Think of Ruby, a part of her cried out. Why would Scarlet try to kill you but spare Ruby? Malefor's the liar! But it was no use. She was completely enthralled. "She was just so convincing." 

"Forgiven," Malefor said. "But keep in mind the reason we fight this war. That should ensure your loyalties remain true. Now go. I believe news from the underground has arrived." 

Cynder stood up, shaking her head to clear it. She was a roiling mess of emotions; anger and disappointment at her mother's betrayal, hurt because of her own gullibility and grateful that Malefor had been so forgiving. But some part of her deep within refused to believe Malefor's words. She ignored it and strode outside into the light of dawn. 

She found an Ape officer waiting. At first, she feared the worst when she didn't see Barty but then he emerged, grinning from ear to ear, from the cabin of his locomotive. 

"We did it, Cynder!" he called to her. "We won!" 

"It was pretty downright impressive," the Ape commander said, nodding in approval. "The Manweersmalls didn't even see us coming! Barty demolished what paltry defenses they had with his dynamite launchers and Albus led the charge and we stormed their fortress in no time." 

"Wait, where's Albus?" Cynder asked, concerned that the Barty's brother was nowhere to be seen. 

"He stayed behind down below," Barty said. "He's rounding up the prisoners and awaiting reinforcements. He wants to turn their entire tunnel network into an Ape holdout." 

"Good old Albus, always thinking ahead," Cynder said. "Hope that train of yours is up for a few more trips. I need you to send Albus the troops he needs." 

"Got it. As soon as I make a few repairs," Barty said and he disappeared into the train's cabin. The other Ape commander saluted and walked off to gather the troops. 

Cynder allowed herself a small smile as she looked over the makeshift graves for the fallen Apes along the beach. This battle was won. And it had been a hard-fought one too. But something told her that the worst was yet to come. 

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hey guys, I really wanna apologize for the late chapter. I was really trying to make it as full of shadows of doubt and uncertainty as possible. Please do tell me what you think of it! Who do you think is telling the truth? Malefor or Scarlet? Who should Cynder listen to? Who can she trust?  
**

**My co-author, Scarlet, really wanted to leave a comment here but this chapter brought back too many painful memories. She's decided to take a break for a while but she sends her best regards to all our readers! **

**autumn-Manweersmalls are a bunch of humanoid mole-people native to Mount Boyzitbig.**

**See ya next week for the next part! This is where things really get interesting!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Palace in the Sky and Many Other Strange Tidings  
**

Many things had happened later that day and Cynder was hard-pressed to see to them all. Firstly had been the matter of consolidating her forces at Mount Boyzitbig after the recent victory. She couldn't afford to lose the island and its forges to a surprise counterattack.

Thankfully, she didn't have to worry too much about that because Malefor had sent two more legions to reinforce her own troops.

Another matter was her relocation. As Malefor had said earlier, the fortress was no longer a safe haven for her. She needed a new residence. And Malefor had just the place in mind.

Cynder soared through the clouds, following closely behind the shadow-dragon that was Malefor's temporary form, and was soon within sight of what seemed to be a floating island. She was awed by the sight of the dark, monolithic citadel that occupied most of the land mass.

She felt the sting of the bitter cold the moment she landed. The thin layer of ice that coated the ground served as a reminder that she would have to get used to the lower temperatures at this altitude.

"Concurrent Skies," Malefor said. "From now on this will serve as your main base of operations."

Cynder spotted small groups of Apes already on patrol along the fortress walls and flights of Dreadwings sweeping the surrounding skies for intruders.

"Be not alarmed, Cynder," Malefor said. "Those Apes owe more loyalty to you than Gaul. These are the warriors you commanded at Mount Boyzitbig. I have specifically told them to answer only to you."

Cynder glanced around at the Apes. Some of them were manning odd-looking constructs, almost resembling the gun turrets used by the Manweersmalls.

Malefor noticed. "The Manweersmalls are innovative. After capturing the volcano, the Apes uncovered the designs for new weapons. I had them installed here first," he explained.

They reached the main hall of the citadel. It was larger than any of the other caverns she had seen in the mountain-fortress where she'd grown up. There was a long table with maps and charts on it and small, numbered blocks of granite-each representing one of Malefor's many legions. And at the far end sat an imposing black throne.

"This is where you will stay for now," Malefor said. "The citadel is yours. Feel free to explore the grounds." With that, the shadow-dragon disappeared.

Cynder spent the rest of the day looking around. Already, the interior of the citadel took her half the day to fully cover. She was in the main hall overlooking the map of the Dragon Realms when the massive double-doors were pushed open.

The Assassin slipped in. Cynder realised how much she'd missed him over the past week. She no longer got to see him as much as she used to. To her shock, she realised that he was hurt!

She told one of the Apes guarding the door to fetch a healer and she was by her foster father's side in moments.

"What happened?" Cynder asked frantically as the Assassin limped in.

"I was in Pyrrhia," the Assassin answered, breathing heavily. "Gathering information on the dragonets for you... Seems I didn't go unnoticed... Who knew dragons could be so sneaky..."

"Wait, hold up, you're not making any sense. Start from the beginning," Cynder said as the healers came over to examine the Assassin.

"Alright," the Assassin said. With a chuckle, he added, "Look who's ordering who around now."

Then, he began his tale. "After you told me you wanted information on the supposed 'dragonets of destiny', I decided to start snooping around Pyrrhia between missions to see what I could dig up. One of my leads brought me to a NightWing called Morrowseer-the chap who came up with the prophecy in the first place."

Cynder nodded, listening intently.

"But there was a catch," the Assassin said. "Nobody-OWW!" The exclamation came as the healer dusted some disinfecting powder on one of the Assassin's particularly deep wounds.

"As I was saying," the Assassin continued, shooting a glare at the offending healer. "Nobody knew where the NightWing Kingdom was. They're careful, I'll give them that much-not even a single whisper or scroll fragment detailing their whereabouts. It was as if they vanished from the face of the land."

"But I got lucky," he said. "My Dreadwing and I stopped over in the rainforest one night and suddenly we heard this mighty ruckus coming from the trees. We arrive to see two NightWings carting off some poor RainWing knocked out cold. We tried to follow but they slipped away. We decided to wait a couple more nights and were able to intercept another one. Followed him right down a tunnel and straight to the Night Kingdom. Would you believe it? An entire kingdom of dragons underground."

"I was marking the entrance when this dragon suddenly comes up behind me and startles me!" he told her. "Funny how I didn't hear him coming-I must be getting old. Anyway, he and I fight it out and I barely escaped. I flew straight back here-Oww!"

A healer pulled out a bloody, bladed silver disc and held it up to examine it. "The NightWing kept flinging those around. Nearly took my head off a couple of times... I tell you, those NightWings are serious about not wanting to found."

"I see. Strange tidings indeed," Cynder said. Today had just got a lot weirder.

In the Night Kingdom...

Princess Greatness lay sprawled in her seat in the council chamber. The meeting had just ended but Greatness decided she could afford to wait around a bit-after all, unlike everybody else, she had nothing else to do but attend these boring meetings and speak for her mother.

A pang of grief tugged at her when she thought of her mother. One would've thought she'd gotten used to the thought of her mother being bound to the lava pool to survive but the thought of her mother's living death sentence still stung as if it had all just happened yesterday.

"Blasted IceWings," Greatness muttered to herself. It didn't help things but it certainly helped her feel a little bit better.

The meeting had been tiring. Vengeance, who had recently been on the wrong end of a RainWing's venom, had been calling for blood and an immediate attack on the RainWing village. Greatness was glad Morrowseer was there to shout him down, she doubted whether she'd have been able to do it herself-even with her mother's backing.

She heard faint footfalls approaching and sat bolt upright. She put on what she hoped was a regal look just as her mother had instructed her to when addressing other NightWings. She relaxed a little when Deathbringer slipped into the chamber.

"Deathbringer," she greeted him. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here? I thought you were on a mission abroad?"

The NightWing assassin chuckled. "Technically I was but there was a complication." He raised his left forearm for her to see. There was a thick bandage wound tightly around it. "Kind of hard to assassinate anyone with a limp like this."

"Oh my, what happened?" Greatness asked. "I hope it's not permanent."

"Nah, the healers said it'll be fine in a week or so-just a deep cut," Deathbringer said nonchalantly. "I was actually leaving but I spotted something moving at the entrance of the rainforest tunnel. I crept up on it to investigate and found this odd-looking scavenger thing snooping around." He let out an involuntary shudder.

Greatness felt sorry for him. She knew how much he hated scavengers-Mastermind called it a 'phobia'-some sort of natural aversion to them.

"I took it by surprise but it fought back. Worse still it had some kind of overgrown bat with it. They managed to land a couple of good hits on me but I managed to chase them off eventually. I figured I'd better get patched up before setting off again but the healers told me no missions for the next two weeks. You won't believe how incredibly bored I am."

"Try me," Greatness said. "Doesn't get more boring than this. I'm glad you survived though. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Oh it'll take more than a scavenger and his mutant bat to get rid of me," Deathbringer laughed. "Even if that was one of the most creepy-looking scavengers I've ever seen. I wonder if it had anything to do with that mystery black dragon that was reportedly seen at the SkyWing arena."

"Scavengers, mutant bats and mystery black dragons. Strange tidings indeed," Greatness mused. Today had just got a lot weirder.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the really late chapter! Work's been catching up with me and I've been really bogged down lately. Anyway, please review! How did you like Greatness and Deathbringer's cameo appearance?  
**

**Guest of 10th June-I would disagree with your assessment. After all, Cynder is the 'dead' SkyWing. And just because the tale hasn't taken place in Pyrrhia doesn't mean it won't later on (Wait a second, some of it has taken place in Pyrrhia... Specifically the Sky Kingdom). Cynder's being in the Dragon Realms doesn't necessitate to her having no role to play in fulfilling the prophecy or in the main Wings of Fire storyline.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: War in the Realms  
**

**Four years...  
**

Cynder was communing with Malefor in her chambers when her second-in-command, Albus, burst into the room. Cynder's eyes flashed with irritation.

"What is it?" she snapped. "I thought I gave orders not to be interrupted for this hour and the next."

"My apologies, ma'am," Albus said, hurriedly saluting. "But we've just received urgent news and I thought you might want to hear it."

Cynder gave no response, stalking over to the crystal basin of water in the corner and taking a sip. I hope silence means consent, he thought before continuing.

"King Gaul's offensive has been halted. His army was decisively defeated and routed in battle on the plains of Avalar and is now in full retreat."

Cynder spat out a mouthful of water, coughing violently. She rounded on Albus. "Routed? Full retreat? How? He had at six of the ten legions with him!"

"Don't know, ma'am," Albus replied. "But the dragon's are pursuing the remnants of his forces across the continent. If they catch up to him..."

He didn't have to finish. Losing those legions would mean thousands of Ape casualties-a severe blow to the war effort. Cynder had no love for Gaul and would have gladly seen him cut down in battle but she couldn't just stand by and let common soldiers pay the price for his incompetence.

"This holds great opportunity for us," Malefor said, his shadowy body taking form and becoming visible. Albus dropped to one knee in respect before Malefor bade him rise.

"In what way?" Cynder asked.

"Our enemies believe they have won or are on the verge of a great victory. Their complacency will allow us to turn this into their greatest defeat," Malefor said, which didn't really explaining anything. "The army opposing Gaul was comprised of all their remaining forces-they pooled all their reserves into their last stand against Gaul's army. Their army was no doubt thoroughly worn out in the battle whereas we still have four fresh legions available."

"We can fool them into engaging a force almost the same size as Gaul's army without the numbers they had at the time. They will have no way of knowing the troops we bring in are fresh reinforcements and they will commit to the attack, thinking Gaul has finally given up his flight."

"We will be able to buy time for the remnants of Gaul's army to retreat, inflict further losses upon our enemy and hold on to the territory won by Gaul's offensive."

Cynder could see the merit of the plan but if the Dark Master had taught her anything about battle, it was that a plan only lasted until it met the foe. She gave voice to her concern, "But how can we be so sure that this will work? Our enemy may see through our ruse and our efforts would be for naught."

"Oh they won't," Malefor assured her. "The war has ground on for many long years. They will be desperate to end it by now. And desperate dragons are careless. If they are presented with a chance to destroy the bulk of our armies they will seize it, playing right into our talons."

Cynder nodded. But other doubts arose even as her initial worries were quelled. She hadn't ever fought other dragons before. Would she be able to do it? Even with Malefor's guidance, would she be able to win the battle?

"Summon the other commanders to the main hall for a war council," Malefor instructed Albus. "I will need to brief them on the new situation."

Albus saluted and hurried from the room, running through a mental checklist of the other commanders to make sure he didn't miss anyone.

"You are still troubled, Cynder," Malefor said, breaking the silence. "You believe you are still not ready."

The shocked SkyWing found herself wondering how he knew that. Oh right, mind reader, she thought. She nodded meekly.

Malefor sighed-a sound that made Cynder wince. Did he think the same way? Was she really that inept?

"It is not a question of your competence, Cynder," Malefor said. "You are already one of the most capable commanders in this army."

Given the army's commanders were usually idiots like Gaul, those words did little to help Cynder feel better.

"You are ready," Malefor said. "Your apprehension and doubt is natural. No dragon ever feels prepared enough when their trial by fire comes around. But true courage comes from being able to overcome these fears-from refusing to be afraid."

"You need not fear, Cynder, for I will guide your every action. My experience combined with your natural skill and power-we will be unstoppable together. We can end this war right here, bring peace and a new order. The bloodshed can end now. Simply cast aside your doubt and victory will be ours. You have nothing to fear, the darkness itself is your ally."

"I'll try," Cynder replied. She felt more confident but not by much.

"Now I believe we're needed in the main hall," Malefor said. "The commanders will no doubt be assembling there soon."

Half an hour later...

The last of the Ape leaders had finished streaming in from the double doors and had taken their seat at the table in the centre of the room. Cynder was seated at the head of the table beside her master, wreathed in his shadowy aura.

Malefor was explaining the situation to the officers.

"We will rendezvous with Gaul's army and cover their withdrawal," he said. "The dragon army is already exhausted by the fighting. It would be a simple matter to wear them down and destroy them in a battle of attrition."

This drew groans from the commanders. Battles of attrition often involved throwing waves of troops at the enemy and waiting to see who would run out of reserves first-not something they particularly looked forward to seeing how they were the ones expected to lead the cannon fodder into battle. Officer mortality rates tended to be much higher in such engagements. But that was when Malefor played his trump card.

"However, I know such a battle will entail terrible losses to our side and therefore I have opted for a different approach," he said.

There was a collective sigh of relief at the table.

"Our enemies have pooled their last resources into finishing off Gaul. They know that if they trap his troops-finish them off-the end of the war will be in sight. And they are desperate to end this war."

"We will use their desperation to turn what would be their greatest victory into their final defeat. Deceit shall blind them and, in their belief that our four legions are Gaul's retreating forces, the last thing they will expect is for us to go on the offensive and this is exactly what we will do. We will strike the head of the snake, shattering their waning spirits and their ability to fight back."

There were excited murmurs from around the table now. Did the Dark Master mean what they thought he did?

"Many years ago, we tried to kill their leaders," Malefor said, confirming their suspicions. "Without much success. But today we have a weapon that we never had then. Arise Cynder."

Cynder realized he had given her an order and she drew herself to her full height. The shadows played about her form and across her jet-black scales. The Ape commanders took one look at her and fell silent. Gazing upon the monstrous dark dragon, they were convinced that this plan would succeed-and who wouldn't have been?

"Through Cynder, I will direct the battle personally. Take heart, my warriors for through her I fight will with you. Our enemies believe this battle will spell the end of the war. And so it shall. But it will not be their victory but ours! Ready your men, your Dreadwings! We march to war!"

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter: to war! Hey guys, so sorry for the lapse in posting-I needed time to study for the exams. Now that the first round is over, I can get back to posting as usual!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause this is where things begin to pick up. I'm sorry if the chapter sounded a bit technical-I tried to make the jargon less jargonish as possible so please do tell me how you found the chapter. See you soon for the next part!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Wings of Shadow**

Four dragons were standing around a makeshift stone table bedecked with charts and maps. These were the Guardians-the war leaders of the dragon army. 

"They've stopped," the red dragon, the Guardian of Fire, said. "The scouts just got back bearing reports that Gaul's army has stopped and seems to be making ready for battle." 

"Hmm, most suspicious, intriguing, worrying," the bright yellow one mumbled. "You're absolutely sure about this, Ignitus?" 

"Oh come off it, Volteer," the ice-blue dragon chided the Guardian of Electricity. "The Ancestors have offered us a great gift! Only fools would not seize it with both talons. We have a chance to end this war right here!" 

"I'm just playing the voice of caution, Cyril," Volteer replied acidly to the Ice Guardian. "The devil's advocate, the other point of view." 

They all looked expectantly to the green dragon-the Earth Guardian Terrador-who was deep in thought. Terrador was by far the most well-versed among all of them in the arts of war. Finally, he spoke. 

"Cyril is right," he said in a gravelly baritone. "We've been pursuing him for the past week-the coward's proven adept at evading our forces. The last thing we need is for him to slip through our talons again. We may not get another chance like this. We need to finish him here. Rouse the army. It's time to end this." 

**Half an hour later...**

An army of dragons was quite a sight. The massed ranks of dragons stood resplendent in their armour and assorted heraldry, various banners fluttering in the air around them in the breeze. Albeit they were a bit bedraggled and rather exhausted from all the battles of the past week but they were an army of dragons nonetheless. 

Terrador stood before them, clad in heavy, bronze-colored plate armour. "Warriors!" he called out to them. "Long have we fought! Long have we opposed the armies of the Dark Master! Long have we striven to end this war! And today we have that chance!" 

A roar of approval rose from the gathered host. "Today our enemies are cornered. They have nowhere to run. Finish them and we hasten the end of this terrible conflict. Gaul and his craven minions have made their last stand upon this field. And upon this field they shall perish! The enemy faces death and he knows it. They outnumber us a paltry seven to one-good odds for any dragon worth his scales!" Another roar of approval. They were really confident. 

But overconfident troops were the last thing he needed today so he added, "Beware for he will try everything, every dirty trick and bluff to mislead and deceive and kill you. But stand strong, take heart and heed your leaders and we will prevail! Onward to victory!" 

The dragons let off one more bellow of approval before splitting off into their various battlegroups-one under the command of each Guardian. 

"Alright, stick to the plan," Terrador told his fellow Guardians. "Volteer and Cyril, each take a flank. Cut off the enemy's route of escape. Ignitus, our battlegroups will advance directly and put pressure on their vanguard. The reserve column is scheduled to arrive anytime today so we can count on them joining us and bolstering our attack." 

"Right you are, Terrador," Cyril said. "I must be off to see to my warriors now. Good fortune to all of you." 

"I must be going too," Volteer agreed. "Though I fear that in the battle ahead, all is not as it seems." 

"May the Ancestors watch over you then, friends," Ignitus said. "May they watch over us all." 

Ignitus and Terrador's battlegroups were gathered at the centre of the field. The order was given to advance and the dragons began their march forward. Ignitus eyed Gaul's army warily. They showed no signs of panic or fear. But at least there didn't seem to be any Dreadwings either. The dragons would control the skies today. 

"Shields up!" 

The order was given as burning pitch rained down on their lines-launched by the crude war machines the Apes had managed to lash together as a last resort in the short time they'd had to prepare. The dragons raised their large shields and the projectiles bounced off harmlessly. Ignitus was grateful-had the Apes been given enough time to build some of their more terrible war machines, things would've been a lot worse. 

"Take flight and strafe their lines," Ignitus told a detachment of his dragons. "The rest of the army will follow up and engage." 

The small squadron took flight, winging their way towards the Ape battle formations. What a sight it was to see-the sky free of the wretched, bat-like Dreadwings and once more in the dragons' control. 

The dragons swooped low, breathing gouts and waves of fire that engulfed the Ape infantry. To their credit, the Ape troops didn't break ranks and flee even under this onslaught. They remained stoically huddled behind their shields, holding the line even as their comrades fell all about them. 

The first wave of dragons broke off from the attack, leaving the Apes reeling. Ignitus have the order. "Charge!" 

The massed army of dragons broke into a run, charging headlong into the Apes. Ignitus heard the Ape officers bellowing at their underlings and the Apes brought their pikes and spears to bear upon the charging army-their own army looking for all the world like the world's largest, thorniest porcupine. 

The two armies met and the dragons smashed the Ape army like a thunderbolt. Fire dragons unleashed streams of flames that swallowed their foes in a terrible blazing inferno. Earth dragons strode through the carnage, blows from Ape swords and axes bouncing off their stone-hard scales, ripping and mauling at the Apes with their mighty jaws and club-like tails. 

Off to the flanks, Cyril's ice dragons brought sheets of ice to bear-freezing Apes solid and shattering them as they went. Perhaps most terrifying of all were Volteer's lightning dragons. They breathed whip-like blasts of lightning that streaked through the enemy ranks. No shield or armour could defend the Apes as the electricity wove its way through their ranks-killing dozens at a time. But still the Apes held. 

Ignitus realised they weren't going to win this by attrition anytime soon. Though greatly reduced in size, the Ape army still boasted a substantial number of troops. They needed to demoralize them to the point where they would lose heart and flee. But how? 

His answer came in the form of the hulking Ape bellowing at his warriors and hacking and slashing away at the dragons like a mad dog. There, where the fighting was thickest, clad in his distinctive spiked-armour was Gaul. The barbaric Ape barreled through the dragons as though he was merely toppling a house of cards. His twin slab-like scimitars struck and tore great gouges from whatever they struck-a literal whirlwind of bloodshed and death. 

"Terrador!" Ignitus called to the Earth Guardian. "We have to take down Gaul! It's the only way to end the battle quickly!" 

Terrador seemed to hear him and made his way towards him. "Alright, you take him from behind. I will attack head-on." 

Ignitus nodded, not wasting anymore time on words. The longer Gaul remained breathing, the longer dragons would continue dying. It was time to put an end to the rabid Ape King. 

Ignitus circled around Gaul and Terrador threw himself at the Ape. Gaul hooted and hollered and barged into Terrador with his shoulder. Terrador was winded and flung backwards by the colossal Ape. Gaul didn't give him time to recover-he bore down on him with both his scimitars. 

Ignitus leapt to his stricken friend's defence. He breathed a scalding blast of fire into Gaul's eyes, blinding the Ape and staggering him. Gaul flailed about wildly, blades whistling through the air. Ignitus lunged for Gaul's throat-what would've been the deathblow but Gaul managed to land a strike. 

One of Gaul's swords raked a bloody gash across Ignitus' chest plate, easily shearing through the burnished bronze armour. It was a deep wound and Ignitus coughed up blood and fell back quickly. 

"Ignitus, fall back to the healers," the now-recovered Terrador told him. 

"But I can still fight," Ignitus gasped, though he knew he couldn't. "We have to finish Gaul now, it's the only way we'll end this!" 

"That was an order, Ignitus. Leave Gaul to me," Terrador commanded him. "We can't afford to lose a Guardian. Go!" 

Terrador didn't say anymore as Ignitus reluctantly turned away and left. Instead, his attention was now focused solely on the Ape King who was stumbling about blindly, scrabbling at his scalded eyes. His elite guard was nowhere in sight-they'd probably abandoned their leader at the first opportunity, the spineless cowards. Terrador ducked past Gaul's clumsy strikes and stabbed his talons through the chink in his heavy armour. 

His talons sank deep into the Ape King's chest-a mortal wound. Gaul lurched and clutched weakly at the talons that had ended his life and his swords fell from his hands. He collapsed to the ground, twitching as the last spasms left his limbs. 

Terrador looked the hated enemy of the dragon in the eyes. At last, it was over! At last-wait a minute. Eyes? Terrador looked closer. Something wasn't right. Gaul had been blind in one eye but this Ape still had both in their sockets! What was going on here? And the fact that his elite guard were nowhere in sight-things were beginning to add up now... 

The Ape began to laugh hoarsely. It wasn't Gaul! That could only mean- 

"You've lost, dragon," the Ape wheezed through the blood. "Your time is over, your doom is upon you, the wings of shadow are upon you!" Terrador slashed a claw across the Ape's throat to silence him. 

What was he talking about? What were the wings of shadow? Suddenly, a blood-curdling screech tore across the battlefield like a clap of thunder. Dragons everywhere stopped in their tracks, driven to their knees and covering their ears. What wretched creature could've made that noise? 

In the healer's tent, Ignitus heard it too. A chill of fear ran through his whole body. Something was terribly, horribly wrong. A dragon ran up to him, his scales caked with blood. Ignitus recognized him as one of the commanders of the reserve battalions. 

Ignitus forced his fear to one side and spoke, "What word from the reserve column? Are they arriving soon?" 

The commander was shuddering violently. "Theblackdragontheblackdragontheblackdragon," he gibbered incoherently. 

Ignitus decided trying to coax any information out of this one was a lost cause. If he was here, the reinforcements couldn't be far behind. He forced down the feeling of foreboding in his gut and took flight in their general direction, wincing as the bandages pressed against his wound. 

His swift wings carried him over the hill with ease and what he saw made his blood run cold. 

A field of smoke and broken wreckage and bodies-most of them dragons. The reserve battalion. Or what's left of them, he thought bleakly. But what could've done this? 

The screech echoed across the battlefield again-closer this time-and Ignitus was certain that it belonged to whatever had done this. And then something emerged from the dark clouds and Ignitus nearly keeled over in shock and horror. It a massive swarm of Dreadwings-so numerous that the shadow of their beating wings blotted out the sun. And leading them, was a dragon. 

**Author's Note:  
**

**And so battle is joined. The dragons realise in the midst of what would be their greatest victory that their doom is upon them. The battle they thought won is far from over. Blood will be spilt, lives will be claimed and the shadows will rise. For the Dark Master's greatest, most terrifying servant has arrived!  
**

**kitty-a sound strategy  
**

**minecraft-One word-Headache XD To be honest, I'm not sure. A mixture of sympathy and revulsion at the things Cynder has done or is going to do I suppose (mainly revulsion at Malefor for using her as a tool) However, Moonwatcher isn't around just yet-this is taking place around the same time as the SandWing War for Succession. Perhaps they will meet some other time-if Cynder survives that long...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Into Battle  
**

Cynder dove out of the black clouds Malefor had conjured, followed by five full flights of Dreadwings. Her Master had been right. The dragons took the bait-hook, line and sinker.

The plan had made Cynder apprehensive-there were so many things that could go wrong. Persuading Gaul to give up his armour had already been a pain in the tail-he had only relented when Malefor shouted at him. Cynder had enjoyed that.

Then there was the risk that the dragons would notice the difference-the decoy Gaul, while rather large for an Ape, was nowhere near as massive and imposing as the real deal. Plus he had both eyes intact-Malefor had actually considered forcefully removing one of them but thankfully for the Ape, Cynder managed to persuade him otherwise.

Another big headache was how to destroy the reserve column quickly and quietly. A strike like that was bound to make a lot of noise and if the Dragons realized their reserves were being wiped out, they might just flee from the battle before the trap could be sprung.

"Don't worry, Cynder," the Assassin had told her. "My boys are the best, we'll take care of it."

And Cynder had no doubt his 'boys'-the Assassin's elite battlegroup-could do it. Now she was just worried about her own troops. Would they be able to hold their own against the dragons? Would they break and run under the stress of battle?

"Us? Break and run?" Albus had almost choked on his drink when she had confided in him her concerns. "The men won't be going anywhere. Not as long as the shadow of your wings fill the skies above. With you on our side, there's no way we can't win-and the troops know it. The dragons have never seen anything like you."

And so Cynder had forced her fears down and focussed on the battle ahead. The moment the Guardians-the dragons' war leaders-exposed themselves, she would launch the strike-taking the head of the snake. Malefor had given her detailed information on each of them and how best to defeat them.

The green dragon is Terrador-their commander-in-chief. He heads an army of earth dragons. Earth dragons are tough-living mountains of thick scales and bunched tendons. But like the mountains, they're not known for being very fast. A SkyWing like you could run circles around them without fear of retribution.

The blue one is Cyril-he has a regiment of ice dragons. He's a pompous one-he won't back down from a challenge.

The yellow one is Volteer-he leads a battalion of his lightning dragons. He and Cyril can't stand each other. Without Terrador, they're likely to be arguing for hours on end without actually doing anything. You could use that to your advantage.

And finally, last but most certainly not least, is the red dragon, Ignitus. The way Malefor spat the name with disgust made her sure that Malefor had an axe to grind with the fire dragon. I wonder what he did to make Malefor hate him this much.

Take the Guardians out and their army will fall into chaos and disorder. Go for Terrador first.

And when Cynder burst out of the cloud cover, that's exactly what she did.

The sight of her sudden appearance had its intended effect-the dragon army stopped momentarily, stunned by the sight of a dragon they'd never seen before. Worse, this dragon was fighting on the side of the Dark Master and leading the largest swarm of Dreadwings they had ever seen.

Cynder's Legion-they called themselves. Their ranks were made up of the Apes she had led in the conquest of Mount Boyzitbig-all of them veterans of this long war. They were the best-Cynder had made sure of it, training them herself based on what Malefor had taught her. Clad in blackened armour and fierce-looking helms fashioned after Cynder's own draconic countenance, they emulated their commander in both appearance and skill-cold, ruthless, precise.

They struck terror in all onlookers, for gazing upon their massed ranks and masked faces was akin to looking into the face of the Black Dragon who led them-the very face of Death itself-over and over again. But fear wasn't their only weapon, each of them carried a long, cruelly-serrated cavalry sword-all the better to strike from the back of a Dreadwing in flight.

She made straight for the hulking green dragon, streaking through the skies like a dark comet. The decoy-Gaul was lying on the ground-dead most likely. Cynder knew she should've felt some kind of sadness but all she could manage was hatred.

The unfortunate dragons who tried to stop her received the brunt of her wrath. She sprayed shadowy flames that engulfed one earth dragon, causing his blood to boil and his scales to flake off and peel from charred flesh-almost like actual fire. She spewed poison at another who fell lifelessly as the acid ate its way through his skull.

A fire dragon tackled her from the side, biting and tearing with his claws. Cynder slipped free from his grasp and swung her tail into his head, concussing him. She swooped down while he was still disoriented and gouged her talons into his unprotected eyes. He fell screaming away from the frenzied melee and out of sight.

A small part of Cynder could not help but feel sick at all the brutality and death around her. But the rest of her was focussed solely on the battle.

The Apes and Dreadwings swarmed all around her lashing out at the dragons with sword, fang and claw. Her appearance and the sheer ferocity of their counterattack had shocked the dragons to the point where some of them were even retreating, flying off in terror. Albus and his squadrons were keeping the dragons from reaching her, giving her an opening to find Terrador.

And there he was, leading from the front and rallying the beleaguered dragons. So he's not afraid to get his claws dirty then, she thought. I respect that but today it will prove to be his undoing.

She swooped down to meet him. She wasted no time on words, instead lashing her tailblade at his wing as she passed. The blow struck home and the blade cut an ugly gash through the Earth Guardian's armour and into scales. First blood to me, Cynder mused.

The Earth Guardian was quick to recover, judging her trajectory to predict from where she would strike next. Cynder glimpsed his mace-like tail swinging towards her and, in a split second, veered away before it could take her head off.

She feinted right and launched herself right at him. They grappled and snapped, each seeking to deliver the fatal bite to the throat. Terrador was strong but she was faster. Cynder's serpentine neck gave her the advantage of reach and the Earth Guardian knew it. So he heaved her to one side and darted away, putting considerable distance between himself and the mystery black dragon.

"Why?" Terrador demanded, his breath coming in ragged gasps. This was proving to be a difficult fight. "Why betray your own kind to the Dark Master?"

"Betrayed?" Cynder snarled, outraged. "You speak to me of treachery? Well maybe it's along the lines of 'my kind' betraying me first so I'm just returning the favour!"

"What are you-" Terrador was cut off as Cynder spat three globs of corrosive poison at him. The Earth Guardian shut his eyes and folded his wings as if to protect himself from the acid. A lot of good that'll do him, Cynder thought derisively.

Much was her surprise when a sphere of stone suddenly encased Terrador's bulky frame. The venom splashed off the stone shield harmlessly and Cynder cursed herself for her carelessness.

Terrador cast off the fragments of his stone shield and sent a salvo of five spires of sharpened rock her way. Cynder ducked and wove her way in between them but one struck her in the wing! She snarled and bit back the pain. It had gone through her wing membrane-not a sizable hole but a painful wound nonetheless since that was where a dragon's main arteries were concentrated.

Cynder felt Malefor's healing magic flow into the wound on her wing, instantly patching it up. She launched herself at Terrador again. I have to end this quickly, she thought. I have to end this now.

She called upon the shadows and they engulfed the area around Terrador with blinding darkness. She faded into the gloom and circled Terrador, still able to see perfectly through the shadows. Terrador on the other hand, was flailing about wildly, trying to land a blow on her but to no avail. Cynder swooped down from above him and rammed her elbow into his head, stunning him. She gave him no time to recover and brought her tail around and slammed it across his dazed face.

Terrador sank like a stone and began falling but Cynder caught him and bore him away. Her Master had need of this one. One down, three to go.

**Author's Note:**

**Cynder's first victory over one of the Guardians-and one of the strongest at that. The daughter of Queen Scarlet proves herself to be just as if not more formidable than her mother. Now only Fire, Ice and Lightning remain.**

** Minecraft-Really? I thought Moonwatcher only hatched in the Brightest Night? The timeline here is still before the events of the dragonet prophecy. Hence, unscarred Scarlet(*ducks fireball in the background* What? It's true isn't it?) sorry about that, that was just Scarlet getting mad at me. Again. Twenty-eighth time this week.**

** Autumn-actually it's only been 4 years. The dragonets break out in their fifth year of I'm not wrong so Cynder won't see them just yet. But don't worry, 4 years are coming to an end soon and she'll be seeing a few more Wings of Fire characters before long. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Divide and Conquer  
**

Just as Malefor had predicted, the dragon army collapsed into disarray. The fire dragons were on the run, the earth dragons were barely holding the line and the ice and lightning dragons seemed to have halted in confusion. 

Cynder took advantage of the momentary distraction to begin reorganizing her troops for the next attack. 

"Albus, take your battle group and follow me," she told him. "Father-Assassin, keep those earth dragons off us." 

The Assassin shouted something in reply and signalled to his mounted Apes and they took off towards the thickest of the fighting. Their odds were good-the earth dragons' numbers had thinned considerably and some were even breaking ranks and fleeing. A far harder fight lay ahead of Cynder. 

"Come on, Albus," she said, winging away. "It's now or never." 

Cynder veered off to where the lightning and ice dragons were hovering, indecisive. Their two leaders-Cyril and Volteer if she remembered correctly-were arguing heatedly. Perfect. She hurtled towards them like a comet. 

The dragons saw her coming and lost no time alerting their commanders. Conflicting orders were shouted out and the regiment lost precious time figuring out what to do. 

But now Cynder was faced with a literal wall of dragons-scales, claws, tails, with lightning or ice crackling between their jaws. Enhanced and trained by Malefor she may be, she was still outnumbered more than ten to one. To anyone, it would've seemed stealth would've availed her to a greater extent than her direct approach. But it didn't matter-she never meant to attack them head-on herself anyway. 

That instant, Albus and his entire flight of Dreadwings burst forth from the cloud cover just above the massed dragons. The flock of Dreadwings barrelled toward the dragons, coming down like a torrent of hooked claws and cavalry swords. 

The dragons wheeled around to face the bat-like creatures that assailed them, panicking and firing off hastily-aimed blasts of lightning and ice at the swarm. Albus and his warriors dodged and weaved under the arcs of electricity. Some of them weren't fast enough and were felled but that did nothing to halt the progress of the Dreadwings. The Dreadwings slammed into the dragons like so many thunderbolts. 

Now that the dragons were distracted, Cynder cut her way through the furious melee, killing anyone who got in her way. She spotted Cyril and Volteer and zeroed in on them. With one beat of her large wings, she shot forward, raking her claws through Volteer's wing membranes. 

The stricken Electricity Guardian barely had time to cry out before he plummeted like a stone, his wing flapping useless in the wind. Cyril spun round to confront Cynder but she beat her wings again, buffeting him with a gale and gaining altitude. 

She dove down, claws extended. Cyril loosed a blast of ice at her but she called up shadow fire from between her jaws and dissolved it. She closed in. But then Cyril fired another blast of ice at her wing. 

She hadn't been ready for that and gasped in shock as the cold bit into her. Her wing was encased in a sheet of ice and now, bereft of flight, she began falling. She lashed out with her claws, flailing and grasping. 

It seemed luck was on her side, for just then, her talon curled itself around something-Cyril's tail! She gave it a vicious tug, dragging the Ice Guardian down with her. Cyril beat his wings furiously but it wasn't enough to keep them both aloft. 

The ground sped towards them at an alarming speed. In that split second, Cynder twisted in midair and yanked Cyril downwards so that he was directly below her. They hit the ground and Cynder heard a bone-breaking 'crunch' from the ice dragon she had used to cushion her fall. 

She stood, sore all over but otherwise unhurt. The same could not be said for the Ice Guardian. Cyril's eyes were shut and his face was contorted in the very expression of agony. Broken ribs, fractured femurs and internal bleeding. He wasn't going anywhere soon. Calling up shadow fire to melt the ice on her wing, she left the injured dragon and headed over to where Volteer lay sprawled. 

The Electricity Guardian, backed away as she approached. He tried a blast of lightning but the shot went wide and scorched the ground near Cynder. Time to end this, she thought. 

She closed the distance in two strides and seized Volteer by the throat, hoisting him aloft with one arm. 

"W-what are you?" Volteer managed through chattering teeth. 

The black dragon's eyes narrowed to slits and Volteer could see the hatred and malice in them. "Your worst nightmare," was all he heard before his oxygen-deprived brain lost consciousness. 

Cynder let the dragon slump to the ground. That sounded so cliched but the look of absolute terror on his face made it all worth it. Now where was the Fire Guardian? 

A squadron of Dreadwings landed nearby and immediately went to work securing the two unconscious Guardians. Cynder scanned around for any signs of the Fire Guardian. All around, the dragons were retreating-anarchic and disorderly while the Dreadwings and ground troops harried them all the way. 

"Break off the attack!" Cynder ordered the soldiers. "Spread out! Find the Fire Guardian!" Then, she rocketed into the skies with a beat of her large wings. The hunt begins, she mused. 

**Meanwhile...  
**

On the other side of the battlefield, Ignitus watched in horror as one-by-one, the Guardians were subdued by the monstrous black dragon and taken prisoner. Their leaders captured, assailed from all sides and on the verge of being surrounded, the dragons' morale finally shattered like glass. The retreat was hectic-every dragon for himself in a mad rush to escape the slaughter. 

Ignitus tried to rally them but to no avail. Scores of dragons lay dead upon the battlefield. The battle that was meant to end the war had turned into a disaster. They would never recover from such staggering losses. They would have to abandon the campaign and retreat to the Dragon City and pray to the Ancestors that they could hold off the assault that would no doubt follow. 

The thought of abandoning the land and its inhabitants-people the dragons were sworn to protect-to Malefor's mercy weighed heavily on the Fire Guardian's mind. Dark days were ahead. They had failed. All was lost. 

The black dragon took to the skies in the distance, no doubt looking for him to finish what she started. Despair washed over him and Ignitus turned tail and flew as fast as he could away from the main body of fleeing dragons. Perhaps he could lead her away from them to buy them a few more seconds to escape-a last futile gesture, he thought. We've failed. We failed and now Malefor will claim this land and all the others we couldn't save. 

What hope is there? How can mere dragons ever have hoped to stand against such evil? 

**Author's Note:**

**My return is nigh! Hahahahahaha! Greetings, readers, it is I, the Dark Master. The Friendly Space Marine is currently indisposed and he allowed me free rein to gloat over my victory.**

**And so the battle goes exactly according to plan. Those poor fools never stood a chance. If ever Terrador had a weakness, it was his lack of imagination-something I exploited to the full. Never did he consider that he was playing into my talons all along.**

**And now the war is lost for them. My servant has captured three of the four Guardians and torn the will to fight from them. My return is nigh. I couldn't have asked for more really. Why am I telling you this, you may ask. Why am I telling you of all my dark machinations? Well perhaps I do not feel you pose any real threat to my plans at all.**

**Perhaps it is because at this point, there is no way they can win-no dawn to this black night, no silver lining through this storm. Perhaps I haven't told you anything at all-all of this could be subterfuge and deception and I may simply be trying to mislead you. But whatever the case, a new age is here. The shadows are rising and no one will stop me. No one can stop me!  
**

**Some things the Marine told me to leave for you:**

** Glorybringer-Thanks so much for the barrage of reviews! And don't worry, you haven't seen the last of the 'thrilling' SkyWing Queen. Hmm, a prophecy? Well suffice to say, I'm working on it so that's something you can look forward to:)! As for romance for Cynder, I've already got something in mind so that's something else you can look forward to XD Stay tuned for more!**

** Minecraft-really? I thought she only hatched in Book 5? I'm sorry, haven't read the first five in a while and haven't quite started on the next five yet.**

** Brandon-Okay, Brandon, you've got a lot of ideas but I've already told you I'm not interesting in co-authoring with you. I appreciate your support for the story but please do stop speaking as if you're the one writing it-it's a purely Legend of Spyro/Wings of Fire crossover so no Donkey Kong, Mario or Skylanders please. Constructive comments are appreciated but please keep it relevant to these fandoms. Thank you.**

** Autumn-well, you'd have to consider that Cynder is already an adult SkyWing enhanced with dark powers and trained by Malefor and the Assassin-two very skilled individuals when it comes to personal combat. But don't worry, we'll soon get to see Cynder pit herself against some wings of fire dragons if you want a really fair comparison(spoilers XD)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Revelations  
**

Cynder was in a foul mood. The search parties hadn't reported any sign of the Fire Guardian anywhere, Gaul was being a pain in the tail and now the prisoner had woken up and actually had the audacity to question her. 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Terrador bellowed from the corner where he lay securely chained. Cynder sighed. She hadn't wanted to bother herself further with the captured Guardians but Malefor had insisted. And so she had brought her captive to the pinnacle of one of the towers of her palace. 

She gazed out at the dark skies all around. She quite liked to think of this place-her home-as a dark mirror of the Sky Kingdom-her own personal realm that served as a mockery to what her mother had built. In a way, she saw the allure of rulership. But now she had more important matters to attend to as Terrador's baritone growls reminded her. 

Terrador and the other three Guardians had been somehow involved in Malefor's imprisonment in Convexity-the alternate dimension that lay between the world and the Dark Realms. How these dragons-who had been fooled and defeated so easily-could've possibly managed to defeat her master escaped her. 

But now he required her to drain their powers that he might break free from the prison they had created for him. And that's exactly what she was going to do. 

"Answer me, damn you!" Terrador growled, straining and thrashing against the chains in vain. "Why betray your own kind?" 

Something in Cynder snapped. She wheeled around to face him and snarled, "Well perhaps it's because my kind betrayed me first!" 

He has no way to know what I'm talking about, she thought. I'm not even from this land. But it sure feels good to have someone to shout at. Really therapeutic. I can see why Gaul does it all the time. 

And so it was rather surprising when Terrador apologized to her. "I'm sorry." 

"What?" Cynder demanded. What was he playing at... 

"I'm sorry for failing to protect your egg on the night of the raid, for letting the Dark Master's servants make off with yours. I have no idea what it must've been been for you-being raised by someone like Malefor," he said, sounding like he really meant it. A dark grimace had fallen across his features. 

Raid? What was this dragon rambling about? She decided to play along-find out a much as she could from him. "Yes, the raid," she said, a mocking edge to her voice. "Tell me, what happened? How did you, the leaders of all dragonkind, allow such a thing to happen?" 

"We were careless. We didn't realise Malefor still had so many of his followers left, the extents he was willing to go to prevent the prophecy from coming true." 

"Prophecy?" Cynder asked. This was news for her. "What prophecy?" 

"The legends foretold of the coming of a Purple Dragon, a rare and powerful dragon only born once every ten generations," Terrador told her. His eyes seemed even more downcast than before-if that was even possible. "They said that this Purple Dragon would be the one to stop Malefor-put an end to his reign of terror. But the Dark Master knew of the prophecy too. And so in secret, he mustered his legions." 

"We doubled the guard around all the major hatcheries while transferring the Purple Dragon's egg to one of the more obscure grottoes in the wilderness. We tried to mislead him. We thought he would believe that we were keeping the Purple Dragon there, that we would never dare to let it leave the larger, more-defended hatcheries. Our mistake; trying to deceive the Prince of Deceit." 

"Malefor predicted our move and committed his legions to a massive attack all across the continent-aimed at every small hatchery they could find. My comrades, the other Guardians, were overwhelmed. When we recovered, we faced a waking nightmare." 

"Malefor hadn't stopped with destroying the Purple Dragon's egg, his soldiers had destroyed every egg they found. An entire generation of dragons had been decimated and the prophesied savior of the realms had been lost. And you..." 

Cynder had been listening closely. Here was a dragon with no knowledge of her origins telling her exactly what Queen Scarlet had told her-that Malefor had been responsible for the genocide of an entire generation of unborn dragons! This couldn't have been a coincidence! Something was very wrong. "You're lying!" she snapped. "Malefor saved me! He could never have done such a thing." But her heart didn't believe a word she had just said. 

Terrador shook his head. "I assure you I speak the truth. Do not think Malefor spared your egg out of mercy-his black heart cannot even comprehend the meaning of the word," Terrador continued bleakly. 

"Only a dragon born in the same year as the purple dragon can open the portal to Convexity and release the Dark Master. You are only a pawn in his dark plans. And when he's done with you, he'll betray you too." 

Seeing the look of doubt on her face, he added, "Malefor is evil incarnate. It is his nature." 

Cynder believed him. To her shock, she actually found that she believed him. Everything was beginning to add up now. Malefor had deceived her. She had been living a lie her whole life! 

She went over to Terrador's chains. "Hold still," she said. "I'm going to cut you loose. Then we'll go free the other Guardians." 

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, claw still raised to cut Terrador's bindings. The. She keeled over, as if struck, writhing in agony. And then she fell still and darkness engulfed her vision. 

Cynder snarled as she faced Malefor in what must've been her mind. He was standing just a few feet from her, in a flesh and blood form rather than his usual shadow body. His jagged scales were a dark, tarnished purple and his serrated claws, wings, horns and tailblade were a burnished gold. His eyes were a jaundiced yellow with pupils like a reptile's: full of cunning and malice. 

"You lied to me," she growled through clenched teeth. 

"And you were foolish enough to believe every word I spoke," Malefor replied calmly, not even bothering to deny her accusations. "Oh they tried so hard to convince you of the truth but you could never bring yourself to believe them." 

Cynder struck at Malefor with a claw. But his own claws shot up to defend himself with surprising speed. He threw her off, laughing a mirthless, rasping laugh. "Tell me Cynder, was it the pain? The fear that your mother really hated you and wanted you dead? Was that why you chose to believe me?" 

Cynder made a feint with her claws, only to lash out with her tailblade like a scorpion, stabbing at Malefor's throat with it. He caught the scythe-like tailblade between the spines on his wings and fluidly turned it aside so it clattered harmlessly off his scales. 

"You are the epitome of naive, Cynder. You have eyes but you are blind. You have ears but you are deaf. You have the form of a fully-grown SkyWing but are still nothing more than a pathetic child," Malefor taunted her. 

She lunged at him, biting and clawing and calling upon all her previous experience to aid her. Malefor simply ducked and wove around her blows, mocking her all the while. "Poor Cynder, born into a world full of liars and deceivers. Who can she trust? Who won't betray her?" 

With a howl of anger and hatred, she blasted a torrent of fire at Malefor. The Dark Master met it with a blast of shadow fire from his own jaws, black like the void of space. It engulfed Cynder's flames and constricted, suffocating and extinguishing the fire. 

"Tell me what's the use of fire if it can't even get enough air to burn?" Malefor asked mockingly. "But I grow tired of this little duel. Cease your aggression." 

Cynder wasn't going to listen just because Malefor asked nicely. She tried to lunge at him again but her body refused to heed the instructions her brain was sending it. 

"How does it feel, Cynder?" Malefor asked, feigning concern. "How does it feel to be helpless? Trapped inside your own head?"

"You might be wondering what's going on," Malefor continued, a looming shadow growing behind him. "You may be wondering why I didn't bother to deny all that I've done. What you need to understand is that all of us have a dark side. It's the part of us that grows with us subconsciously, with every evil deed we enact, it becomes stronger." 

Cynder struggled for control and all the while Malefor kept talking. "All that I've made you do, every battle you fought for me, every life you took in my name, all of it nurtured the evil within you. And now I no longer require your cooperation, the other you will serve me so much better." 

The shadow that had been gathering behind Malefor finally coalesced into a recognizable shape. Cynder found herself staring into a dark mirror of herself. All her fear, all her hate and all her spite rolled into the being standing before her. 

The being regarded her impassively, not saying a word, the void-like depths of its eyes staring into her's, boring into her soul. It cocked its head to one side, as if curious about the dragon it beheld-it's exact opposite in every way. 

"I should thank you, Cynder," Malefor stated. "You played your part perfectly. Now you have my permission to rest. Permanently." 

As if on cue, her shadowy doppelgänger dissipated, engulfing her in a cloud of darkness. The shadows pressed in on her, suffocating her, permeating every fibre of her being. Her vision went black and then Cynder knew no more. 

**Author's Note:**

**And that's Malefor's gloating session over and done with. Don't tell him I said this but he's really obnoxious at times... (*outraged roar in the background*) Never mind, he heard. Anyway, in case any of you were worried, this isn't the end of Cynder. But it marks the opening of a darker chapter in Cynder's life. Cynder will be heading to Pyrrhia soon-whether she encounters the dragonets remains to be seen. (*another enraged roar*) Oh dear, Scarlet must be angry with Malefor again. I've gotta go break up the fight. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews! (*reaches for body armour and a very big gun*) Alright, here I go…**

** Amanda-Hey, it's fine:D**

** Autumn-Well, she's taller than other SkyWings her age-slenderer too. I don't think she quite enjoys being a killer though as you've probably already seen here:)**

** glorybringer-Are you sure you don't have a NightWing ancestor or something? Cause you read my mind about that. Cynder will develop something of that sort in future. As for her return to Pyrrhia, sorry to keep you and other readers waiting so long! It's coming sooner than you might think;)**

** Guest of August 18****th****-Really? Wow, I had no idea. I'll definitely see what I can find with regards to that… The fact this could've actually happened in canon XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: A Death in the Family  
**

**Six years...  
**

The large Ape Commander was trembling violently as he delivered his report. Two slit-like eyes glared balefully at him from the shadows that enshrouded the twisted black throne at the end of the room.

"T-the p-purple dragon was s-sighted at Tall Plains just hours after you left, G-General," the Ape stammered. "He d-defeated the forces placed to intercept him. W-we've n-never faced anything like him!"

"The Ice Guardian?" The voice was like the crack of a whip and the Ape flinched visibly.

"Escaped with the purple dragon," he said hastily, shrinking back against the wall. "P-please, it's not my fault! I doubled the guard like you asked-"

"Asked?" the voice snapped.

"Ordered. I mean ordered," the Ape corrected himself in a panicky voice. "B-but it didn't stop him!"

A dreadful silence fell in the chamber. For a while, the Ape's trembling was the only sound that could be heard. And then the voice spoke again.

"The purple dragon. Earlier reports gave me the indication that he was a child. Is this correct?"

The Ape nodded mutely.

"And you are the commander of the Tall Plains garrison?"

Another nod.

Suddenly a scythe-like tail lashed out, stabbing through the Ape's burnished breastplate and sank into his chest. He didn't even have time to cry out. When he tried to croak something out, a cascade of crimson blood gushed out of his open mouth.

"You admit you were the commander of the garrison and you dare to say that you couldn't even stop a dragonet from freeing an important prisoner of war. The responsibility for this fiasco rests on your shoulders alone. Be grateful I'm feeling merciful or your death would be a lot slower," Cynder said coldly, stepping from the shadows and flicking her tail, sending the Ape's limp body crashing into a wall. He didn't get up.

"Somebody get rid of this," she said, indicating the fallen Ape with her still-bloody tailblade. Casting a last contemptuous glare at the Ape's corpse, she strode off to her room.

I'm going to have to do something about the purple dragon, she thought. The first reports had come in weeks ago when a patrol from the Swamps had reported back about a purple dragonet who had attacked them.

Since then he had been busy, freeing the Lightning and Ice Guardians from confinement and being a general pain in the tail. Everywhere he went, he unfailingly undid everything she had striven to achieve-giving the people of the Realms hope and stirring up rebellion against her rule.

But all that was about to end. There was a pattern to his appearances-he was freeing the captured Guardians and now he would have to go after the Earth Guardian,Terrador, in the Munitions Forge under Mount Boyzitbig.

This time, she would be there to confront him personally. With any luck, he would lead her back to the elusive Fire Guardian, after all, who else could have given him the training and information he needed to defeat everything she had arrayed against him so far?

She would follow the purple dragon and once he had led her to the Fire Guardian, she would-

No! A stab of pain shot through her mind like a hot, searing needle and she snarled in pain.

It seemed her better half hadn't been completely broken yet. Cynder was surprised. After all she had done, she was sure her good twin would've gone completely mad by now. She was strong. An admirable trait but she would break eventually. She forced her good twin back below her thoughts.

She gazed across a map of the Realms. She still held a vast swathe of territory on the main continent-only the dragon city of Warfang continued to resist her iron rule. She was already gathering her forces to lay siege to it, it was only a matter of time-

Suddenly someone burst into her room. She wheeled around, tailblade raised to defend herself. It was the Assassin. His face was downcast.

"Father," Cynder greeted, relaxing. "Is something wrong?"

"Cynder, it's about Albus," he began. Cynder felt the blood drain from her face even before he continued. It couldn't be...

"He's dead," the Assassin said somberly, confirming her worst fears.

Cynder blinked back the tears that came uninvited to her eyes. The cold reality set in. Albus, one of her best friends since childhood, her most reliable second in command, the leader of the her legion, was dead. Her mind immediately went to Barty. How was he going to react to this? How was she going to tell him?

"How did this happen?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice even.

"He was on a mission to Pyrrhia," the Assassin explained, studying her features carefully. "His squadron was to scout out a human settlement along the west coast in preparation for a raid. I wasn't told of the details surrounding his death. The survivors are in the courtyard." He put a hand on her drooping shoulders. "Cynder, I'm so sorry. I know he was your friend and I can't imagine what you're going through.

"He was more than a friend," Cynder said, a single tear flowing freely now. "He was my brother, a brother I never had." She had always known that it was war and her friends could die any time. But Albus had always seemed so invincible-someone so permanent that nothing life threw at him could ever stop him.

But now it had and she didn't know what to do. Talking to the survivors of his squadron would be a start-a squadron she and Albus had led together all those years ago. The memories were painful and Cynder forced them to one side.

She leapt off the balcony, wings extended to catch the wind. She glided to a halt in the courtyard where a bedraggled-looking group of Dreadwings had landed. There was Barty, crying openly over a body. Cynder steeled herself and approached one of the soldiers.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"We were intercepted," he said, his glazed eyes wandering. "The settlement we were supposed to observe-it was under attack by dragons. They outnumbered us three-to-one. There was no way we could've won." Cynder nodded. Dreadwings tended not to do well in single combat against dragons. Numbers had always been their strength.

"Commander Albus, he told us to flee while he held them off," the Ape continued. "He managed to down three of them before... It was awful, General. This huge SandWing came out of nowhere. It was covered in scars and gashes. It tore Albus' head right off before he could even raise his sword to defend himself... It was horrible."

Cynder's gaze wandered over to the body. Her stomach twisted in knots when she noticed that its neck ended in a ragged, bloody stump. "Big SandWing? Covered in scars and gashes? Anything else you can tell me about it?"

"One of the soldiers addressed her as Queen Burn."

Burn? Cynder knew that name. Burn was the dragon who tried to have her killed. Trying to murder her was one thing but killing her best friend and mutilating his body was where he drew the line. "Get some rest," she said to the shaken soldier who nodded and left with the other survivors.

She put a claw on Barty's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I miss him too," she said quietly.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this," he sobbed. But there was steel in that voice, leaving Cynder with no doubt that he wouldn't rest till Burn was dead.

"No, you're not," Cynder told him forcefully. "I can't lose a second brother. I won't lose you. I'll go after her and when I'm done, I'll bring you her head."

Barty wanted to argue-to say that Albus was as much a brother to him as he was to her but the fire in Cynder's eyes told him all he needed to know. Instead, he conceded and said, "Give her hell, Cynder."

"I intend to," she replied. Never before had her two selves been so united in purpose. Whatever good she had left within her, all of it was now focussed on one thing; killing Burn-something her inner darkness was more than happy to agree with.

"Take care of him while I'm away," Cynder told the Assassin. He met her eyes and nodded. With that, Cynder took flight, her powerful wings cutting through the air.

A storm was heading for Pyrrhia. But it was a storm unlike anything it had ever seen before. A storm of hatred, grief and wrath made manifest in the form of a terrible, dark SkyWing hell-bent on revenge.

**Author's Note:  
**

**And so, one of the closest friends Cynder has meets his demise at the hands of the vicious Burn. But Cynder isn't one to simply mourn her friend's passing. Beware Burn, for death on swift, black wings comes for you. And Cynder is the dark scythe that will reap your soul. As dragons long thought dead return to haunt Pyrrhia, the NightWing invasion draws near and the Dark Master's return looms nigh, what hope does the world have? Who will save it? Who can save it?  
**

**Autumn-Hmm, about her becoming a regular SkyWing? Perhaps not. Not just yet. But we shall certainly see:)  
**

**Brandon-as I told you in the PM, Malefor has a perfectly good reason for doing what he does-it's not just 'his opinions'. However, being crafty about it, he hasn't chosen to reveal it yet. With regard to destroying the world, this doesn't follow the story exactly so it remains to be seen whether Malefor actually does anything like that. Also, some of the readers haven't played the game so would you mind terribly not handing out spoilers?  
**

**glorybringer-Alas, I hath not the time, for duty calls and draws me away from my writings. NightWing and animus powers... You wouldn't so happen to know a friend of mine, Queen Glory of the RainWings? She had a character with almost exactly the same thing XD coincidence? Glad you're liking it! Anyway, referring to your reviews in the Spyro fan pledge, I'd like to hear more about your idea. Is there any way you could make a fanfic account and PM me there (any other mode of communication)?  
**

**Minecraft-Many thanks to you too. What's wrong with your Internet? Mine's been rather haywire for the past week  
**

**Amanda-By the Ruinous Powers and the Emperor's new clothes! What a thing to suggest?! I will concede to some parallels in appearance of the dragon in Shrek and our SkyWing protagonist but that's as far as I'm willing to go. Though keep your eyes peeled-he might make a cameo in future!  
**

**Zoe-Why thank you! And congrats on your prediction-NightWing ancestry like Glorybringer? As for McDonald, well, haha. I look forward to our confrontation.  
**

**the guest of 23rd of August-Firstly, thank you for that extremely long review! I haven't had such a fun time answering critics in a while. Nitpicking's your hobby? Speaking of said review, you may want to post it again, because it didn't turn up in here although I saw it in my mailbox-glitch possibly? To answer your slew of questions, firstly, as I told Brandon, this story doesn't follow the exact events of the actual series-I've made changes here and there where I've deemed it appropriate so in this case, they've started early. Secondly, I never said anything about Cynder only having two siblings (Ruby and Vermillion). What I said was that they are the only two she knows about. If your problem lies with how Scarlet seems so sentimental over Cynder in spite of killing so many of her other daughters, it's because(in this story at least) Cynder was 'killed' before Scarlet even got a chance to see her and hold her in her claws-Scarlet's not that heartless. Furthermore, Scarlet hadn't just laid Cynder's egg. She had laid it a while back but she was still recovering from it. It's sort of how after a mother gives birth, she needs quite a while to recover. Well it was the same thing with Scarlet. By that time, Cynder had already developed sufficiently to look like a SkyWing. I didn't say anything about being fully developed which is part of the reason why the Assassin needed to get her to Malefor pronto. I did however talk about how Malefor needed to speed up her growth process so she would live. Hope that clarifies any lingering doubts you might've had!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Blood Runs Cold  
**

Cynder's dark shadow passed swiftly over the waves. The air around her was chilly-but that was to be expected at such a high altitude. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd made a wrong turn. Was she still on course?

Her doubts vanished as the looming continent of Pyrrhia came into view. Her memories of Pyrrhia were anything but pleasant but now it seemed even more dark and foreboding than ever. Albus died there, she thought. Her best friend had met his end there. And now she would kill the dragon responsible. She owed him that much.

Dark purpose aligned with her burning hatred, leaving her with a single-minded desire to see Burn dead by her claws. A strange emptiness had settled upon her mind-she felt no regret, no trepidation, no fear. Only a voice screaming for bloody-taloned vengeance remained.

A chilly wind howled along, as if the elements themselves sensed her intentions and recoiled in horror, opposing her in every way they could. It wouldn't work, Cynder thought as her wings sliced through the icy air.

She made a quick descent, landing knee-deep in the snow. It occurred to her that she had no idea where the SandWing would be. It didn't matter, her darker side thought as she trudged through the snow. If she had to slaughter every dragon on the entire continent, that's what she would do.

Normally, the small part of her that still fought Malefor's influence would have fought her dark impulses-if only in vain. But now, she didn't care. The world was full of evil. Why should she bother fighting against it? What difference did it make?

She spotted movement up ahead and called the shadows to herself to conceal her. Enshrouded in pitch-black darkness, she watched.

A group of snow-white dragons stood up ahead, conversing with each other. Twenty of them. One held herself aloft with an air of Queenly regalia. She'd fought ice dragons before. Killing them wouldn't be a problem.

Suddenly, seventeen of them departed, winging away into the cold night. Three remained-two adults and a dragonet. Cynder chuckled darkly. This would make it all the simpler to get answers. In her experience, parents tended to fall to pieces whenever she threatened their children.

Watching them closely, she crept along, stalking her prey...

**Shiver's POV  
**

Shiver watched as Queen Glacier and her entourage departed, waving politely as they left. Her father, Shard, was one of Queen's foremost advisors. He had taken leave that week, saying he wished to spend more time with his family. None of them had expected the Queen herself to turn up at the family's homestead to make a courtesy call.

"Shiver, time to go to bed," her mother, Sleet, called from behind her.

"Alright, mom," she said. "On my way."

She skipped through the snow-IceWings had long since learned how to move quickly and efficiently through their native environment without getting bogged down. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye, something that made her blood run cold. She froze in her tracks.

A SkyWing! She had never seen a SkyWing before but she knew enough about the descriptions to recognize one. What was a SkyWing doing their deep in the Ice Kingdom? Could she be here to assassinate Princess Blaze? Or, worse, Queen Glacier?

And why were her scales the wrong colour? Instinct told her the SkyWing was female because of its slender, serpentine build but her scales, instead of the various shades of morning that characterized the SkyWing species, were jet-black! Could she be some kind of NightWing-SkyWing hybrid? Had the NightWings already picked a side in the civil war?

She made to call out to her parents but the SkyWing was faster. In the blink of an eye, the SkyWing had seized her and strong talons clamped down on her snout, preventing her from even screaming.

Her eyes darted to her captor's and what she saw in them terrified her. There was a deadness in those eyes, a sort of malice that told her that this dragon had done horrible things-so many in fact that it wouldn't think much of adding her and her whole family to her list of victims. She quailed in the SkyWing's grip.

The SkyWing half-dragged her to her family's igloo, within full view of her parents. Her father made to pounce the moment he saw the SkyWing but stopped when he realised that it had his daughter in her claws.

"No sudden moves or I'll tear out her throat and feast on her blood," the SkyWing said in a hissing voice that reverberated with hatred.

"What do you want from us?" Shard demanded. A dozen thoughts were flying through his mind-what could he do to get Shiver away from the SkyWing, was Glacier's retinue too far away that they wouldn't hear a call for help?

"Let our daughter go, we'll give you anything," her mother said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

"I seek the location of a Queen," said that awful voice again.

Shard froze. He had been afraid of this. Could he betray his Queen in exchange for his daughter's life? Would he be able to bring himself to do that? He wouldn't make that decision. He refused to.

Instead, he hurled himself at the SkyWing with as much force as he could muster, sending Shiver tumbling from her grip. He grappled with the SkyWing but his bravado turned to fear as he realised how strong the SkyWing was.

Sleet took Shiver's talon. "Hide," she told her firmly. "Don't come out until it's safe." Then she went to join her mate in battle. It was the last time Shiver would hear her mother's voice...

**Cynder's POV  
**

The two IceWings had rushed her. Heedless of their daughter's safety, the two dragons had actually attacked her! She snarled, wrestling the male down. The female's serrated claws raked against her side. Pain, like a blazing-hot iron, shot through her.

She snarled, snapping the male's wrist with a contemptuous twist of her claw before turning and breathing a blast of shadow fire into the female's face. The dark flames ate away at the IceWing's scales, corroding them like acid. The IceWing backed away, flailing about in agony.

Cynder was upon her in seconds. She seized the IceWing's throat in her jaws and but down savagely. There was a loud snapping noise and the IceWing fell dead.

"No!" the male roared, launching himself at Cynder with renewed effort. She deflected his clumsy strike and tossed him over her shoulder and he landed hard in a snowdrift. He struggled to rise but Cynder's claw crunched down on his back.

"Unless you want your daughter to suffer the same fate, you'll tell me where to find Queen Burn," Cynder snarled in his ear.

"T-t-the desert," the IceWing stuttered. He raised a talon and pointed. "South of here."

"Good boy," she said mockingly and tore his throat out with her jaws. She wheeled around to face the dragonet who was numbly shaking her mother's corpse.

"Mom?" she said, a hint of panic in her voice. "Mom, please, get up! You can't be dead, please. Mom?"

The dragonet collapsed weeping openly over her mother's body. "Please... Don't leave me..."

Something in Cynder stayed her claw. Something in her black heart which she had thought long dead had returned to life. Her conscience. Her soul. They recoiled from what had just happened. Of all the evils she had perpetrated over the past months while she had been Malefor's slave, this was by far the worst. I've taken a child from her mother. How am I better than Burn? How am I better than Malefor?

Shiver looked up at her with tears streaming from her eyes. In the grief-stricken IceWing, Cynder saw herself. She saw a dragonet who, through no fault of her own, had lost everything, a dragonet whose life had been ruined by the selfishness and blindness of dragons she never even knew.

The sight forced Cynder to avert her gaze. Guilt, more bitter and colder than the eternal winter that raged around her, coursed through what was left of her tattered soul. She couldn't stand it anymore-she turned and flew south as fast as she could. I did this... What have I become?

**Author's Note:**

**And so the dragons of Pyrrhia fall victim to Cynder's rage and hatred. A family of IceWings is shattered as the SkyWing of Shadows returns home. What more devastation will be wrought by the Dark Master's most cruel servant, by the daughter of Queen Scarlet? Twisted and hounded by guilt, will she ever be able to live with herself? Will she ever be able to reconcile with her destiny to become the Wings of Sky? Only time will tell...**

**After that dark chapter, a new character emerges in Cynder's story. It is my pleasure to introduce Dusty, my new co-author. The dragonet, Shiver, is her original character and she and I have been building up to this chapter for a long time now. So everybody please rise and give applause to my new partner in crime. Over to you, Dusty...**

**Hi guys! Dusty here! Oh my gods you don't even know how exciting this is for me!  
Anyway, our writing styles are pretty different, and I hope you enjoy my writing!  
**

**Anyway, Marine here again. So what did you think of this chapter? Will Cynder ever find redemption from her dark works? Will she ever regain the innocence she has lost? Or will she be forever doomed to stand in Malefor's hateful shadow?**

** guest of 28****th**** August-A tragic loss. The purple dragon is a completely different character. But he will be playing a more major role in the story… Soon, very soon…**

** minecraft-Well I certainly feel for you. I've never had it crash that often but its catastrophic enough when it does. Anyway, to answer your question in the Scarlet Untold review, I don't in fact live anywhere on the East Coast. In fact I posted that chapter somewhere in the evening in my time but in your time zone it probably turned up at 4am. **

** guest of 5****th**** September-I'm guessing you're Glorybringer (guest)? Anyway, I'd love to help you with your story but I can't quite make out what you're trying to say from your review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Unfinished Business**

A wave of warm air greeted Cynder as she crossed the border into the Sand Kingdom. The desert at night was bitterly cold but it was still a good deal warmer than the below-freezing temperatures of the Ice Kingdom. 

She forced the thoughts of the dragonet's terrified face from her mind with frightening ease. It didn't matter. All that she cared about was hunting Burn down and putting an end to the SandWing menace. She owed it to Barty. She owed it to Albus. 

She cut through the air like a blade, her vast wings casting a malevolent shadow on the sands beneath her as she passed. Then she spotted it. 

Burn's stronghold was a garish structure-an imposing slab-like building built for defence and intimidation in equal measure. But Cynder wasn't here to appraise architecture, she was here for blood. 

A flicker of movement nearby caught her eye. A small flight of SandWings was heading her way. Soldiers, she surmised from the way they flew in formation. Burn's no doubt. Then they would receive no mercy. 

"Ho there, SkyWing!" the lead one called out to her, signaling for her to land. 

She felt a brief, fleeting twinge of pity for the ignorant dragons she was about to dismember as she veered off to meet them. But then it passed and, without so much as a second thought, she set about herself with her claws, teeth and tail. 

**The stronghold...**

Smolder awoke to the sound of screaming. The SandWing shot bolt upright in an instant. Was the stronghold under attack? That couldn't be... Nobody would have dared to attack the stronghold-especially not since the other two sides were losing. What was going on. 

Smolder stumbled through the torch-lit corridors to the ramparts, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes absently with a talon. He clambered up the stairs leading to the battlements to get a better look at what was going on. What he saw made his blood run cold. 

A battle was going on in the distance. He peered closer, trying to make outta much as he could from the obscure silhouettes. The lithe, snakelike one with the massive wings was undoubtedly a SkyWing. The ones with barbed tails and spears were probably SandWings. That couldn't be right... The SkyWings were on their side. They wouldn't be fighting our dragons. Could those be rogue SandWings? 

There was a heavy tramping sound behind him as he watched one of the SandWings detach from the main group. He turned to find Burn's searing glare fixed on him. 

"What's going on out there?" she snapped irritably. Evidently she didn't appreciate her sleep being interrupted. 

"A SkyWing and a bunch of SandWings as far as I can see," Smolder reported. "The SandWings are getting slaughtered. Here comes one of them." Indeed, one of the SandWing silhouettes was getting closer. He landed on the wall, breathing hard. Smolder recognized the soldier-he and his squad had been on the night shift. 

The soldier was covered in blood-Smolder wasn't sure if it was his or his comrades'-and he was covered in all manner of injuries. His tail had been severed at the poison-tipped barb and his wings had been shredded. It's a miracle he'd been able to fly here at all, Smolder thought. 

Not waiting for Burn to ask, the SandWing hurriedly made his report. "SkyWing. Attacked us. All black. Killed half. Came to warn-" 

"One SkyWing killed half your patrol?" Burn demanded angrily. 

The SandWing nodded mutely, trying to catch his breath. Wrong answer. 

Burn's talons lashed out and seized the soldier by the throat. "You're supposed to be the best warriors of the SandWings, fool. Grow a backbone. Are you dragons or idiot scavengers?" 

With a sharp twist, she snapped the SandWing's neck. Smolder backed away frightfully. He'd seen what Burn did to dragons in the general vicinity when she was angry and he did not plan to end up like them. "Must I do everything myself?" his sister snarled, taking flight. 

Smolder looked on from the safety of the ramparts as Burn's outline became more and more distant. He felt a brief, fleeting twinge of pity for the ignorant dragon Burn was about to dismember as she veered off to meet the SkyWing. But then it passed and Smolder watched as his maniacal sister confronted the dragon.

**Cynder's POV…**

Cynder spied the approach of the large SandWing whom she guessed was Burn from the corner of her eye. Looking up from the butchered remains of the SandWing patrol, she locked eyes with it.

Her suspicions were confirmed by the barely-living SandWing whom she grasped in a suffocating chokehold.

"Queen Burn," the dragon gasped. "Help-"

Cynder didn't let him finish. She gouged her claws into his throat and tore out viciously, throwing the mutilated corpse at Burn's feet in challenge.

The SandWing Queen looked even more insane than Cynder had imagined up close. She was covered in gashes and lacerations-more scar tissue than scales on her body-legacies of the lives the homicidal SandWing had taken. There was an evil glint in her beady, pig-like black eyes-a seething desire that screamed the need to maim and kill everything in sight.

This is the dragon who tried to kill me. Just for a prophecy, just for a throne. This is the dragon who murdered her best friend. Albus, Barty, this one's for you, she thought.

She didn't waste time on words or bluster. She lunged at her friend's murderer, claws extended. Burn dove out of reach with surprising speed and simultaneously lashed out with her barbed tail. Cynder twisted to the side to avoid the poisonous stinger and continued her furious assault, hacking at Burn with her claws and ripping at her with her scythe-blade tail.

But Burn refused to be forced onto the defensive. She responded to Cynder's relentless attacks with a torrent of her own blows, hammering her sledgehammer-like fits into Cynder's scales, her claws tearing great gashes along the SkyWing's body.

Instead, it was Cynder who was forced to pull back and defend herself. It was all she could do to ward off the relentless blitz of Burn's sledge-like blows and razor-sharp claws. Slowly, grudgingly, she gave ground as Burn continued to hammer and pummel away at her defences.

It came so swiftly, Cynder's mind didn't even have time to register the trajectory of Burn's barbed tail before she felt the stinging pain in her side. Cynder fell, writhing in pain as the searing venom set her bloodstream alight with agony.

But Burn wasn't done yet. It wasn't enough to simply kill her foe, this upstart who dared challenge the rightful Queen of the SandWings, she wanted to make her suffer. She wanted to make her squeal like a gutted boar. The savage SandWing stabbed over and over again-each blow delivering another fatal dose of poison. Again the tail came down. And again. And again. With each stab the SkyWing shuddered and tried to cry out-a soundless scream. Her thrashing slowed and eventually came to a stop.

**Burn's POV…**

Burn rose from the SkyWing's body, breathing heavily. She bellowed her triumph into the skies. She had suffered several deep cuts and gashes but they were flesh wounds compared to the injuries she had dealt the SkyWing. She turned from the remains of her fallen adversary.

"Pathetic," she said snidely as she strode away. Her guards could behead the SkyWing's body and set the trophy on her palace's walls-another warning to any who would dare stand against her. But it would be something Queen Ruby would have to answer for. Why was one of her SkyWings attacking her? And why were its scales jet-black like a NightWing's? Come to think of it, she had a NightWing in her Weirdling collection. Perhaps she could add the SkyWing's decapitated corpse to the room and…

Suddenly, something slammed into her from behind and sent her sprawling into the dusty sands. It couldn't be! There was no coming back from wounds like that! She sprang back to her feet and sure enough, she found the black dragon standing before her, breathing heavily but very much alive.

"This can't be," Burn said, refusing to admit what her eyes were seeing. "You're dead! I killed you!"

The black dragon laughed-a cruel, grating, mirthless sound-as she beheld her enemy's confusion. "You've killed me before, Burn," it said in a voice full of hate and grief. "And yet here I stand. Death is nothing compared to what lies beyond."

Burn sprang forward, claws flailing through the air but the SkyWing was too quick. She easily sidestepped Burn's talons which whistled through the empty air where she had been standing moments before. The black SkyWing followed up with a brutal uppercut that sent Burn reeling.

Burn lay sprawled in the sand, feigning a daze to lure the SkyWing closer. The dragon took the bait and Burn was quickly back on her feet, her jaws clamping down on the SkyWing's throat.

But the SkyWing vanished! Burn whirled around, frantically looking from side to side. Suddenly there were two of them! And then three! And then four! Soon, she was surrounded by an army-copies of the original SkyWing she had been fighting-each as black and empty as the void.

Burn bit and slashed and ripped at them as they closed in on her but they just laughed their scorn and vanished as her claws tore through them-nothing but empty shadows. For each one that disappeared, two more materialised to take its place until Burn found herself staring into a field of darkness.

Burn felt something she never had before. Fear. An involuntary chill ran up Burn's spine as she realised that these were enemies she could not kill and she recoiled from the shadows around her.

"What are you, creature?" she demanded, a slight note of panic entering her voice.

"Your worst nightmare," came the reply from all around her, reverberating and echoing in the air all around her. "Don't you recognise me, Burn? I'm the dragonet you killed. I'm the Wings of Sky."

What was left of Burn's rational thought snapped neatly in two then. This SkyWing was the dragonet whose egg she'd hurled off a cliff all those years ago? She lashed out around herself with renewed fury, desperately trying to escape the suffocating cloud of darkness that pressed in on her.

A claw slashed against her side and Burn whirled around to try to find her attacker. But it was like looking into a deep, dark pit or the blackest night-she couldn't see anything.

"You killed me once, Burn," the SkyWing's awful voice came from all around. "But I came back-a vengeful messenger from the depths of the inferno. And I have a message for you." 

The SkyWing punctuated this with a mighty blow from her tail that sent Burn skywards. Burn flailed about, trying to right herself but a massive impact struck her from behind. She heard the sound of several bones cracking and snapping as the SkyWing smashed bodily into her backbone.

"There's a place for dragons like you," the SkyWing said and another crushing blow shattered the bones in Burn's forearm to splinters. "A place where evil dragons go when they die."

Burn tried to raise her talons to defend herself but something slashed deep into her back, cutting and ripping through the muscles in her shoulders.

"Do you know what that means, Burn?" the dragon's mocking voice came from all around her. "You're going to burn forever."

Burn's mind was a mess. It was true! It was all true! It had to be! There was no way a dragon could've lived through those wounds. It explained why the SkyWing wasn't normal, why she couldn't be killed-she was already dead! Dead at Burn's claws! She could do nothing against this vengeful spectre but wait for the cold release of death!

Burn cowered, trying to shrink away from the all-consuming darkness but the SkyWing didn't give her a chance. Burn was tossed and battered from all sides. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her, she had no idea which way was up or down or how long she had been in the air. Each time she fell towards the ground, the SkyWing would hammer her upwards again, keeping her from reaching the refuge the ground offered from the cloud of shadows that Burn was suspended in.

"Please," Burn gibbered, terror now gripping her every thought. "I didn't mean to… I didn't know… I wouldn't have done it… Please… Forgive me…"

"No," the hate-filled voice came again. "Your fate is sealed. You'll be thrown into the fire at the end of days-an infernal fate that awaits you for everything you've done!"

"No!" Burn cried, her horror at hearing her fate so cruelly pronounced suddenly magnified tenfold. "Please, I'll do anything! Anything but this!" Tears of panic were actually streaming down her scarred cheeks. She had never faced anything like this. How could she fight what she could not even kill?

"Anything?" came the dreadful voice.

There was an unholy screech-a cry of fury and hatred that chilled Burn to the bone. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the end and the fires that she knew awaited her.

But suddenly, the oppressive shadows were gone-replaced by the cold desert air. Burn looked around, terror still coursing through her. Her mind vaguely registered the fact that her guards were rushing towards her, an entire regiment of them but the black dragon was nowhere to be seen.

The SandWing's fear-wracked mind could take no more. Still trembling, she collapsed into the sand and into fitful nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I had some technical difficulties with the computer and I only just finished it. Anyway, I'm sort of happy this is finally done-I personally felt that everything had been building up to this battle and there's a certain joy in seeing it done finally. But I'm just talking to myself now. **

**So how did you find it? How did Cynder manage to survive what should have been several mortal wounds? And why did Cynder choose to spare Burn? Well, you're free to guess but don't worry, I'll address it all in the next chapter:) Hopefully there won't be anymore computer difficulties XD**

**Kitty-Thank you. Glad you liked it:D**

**Minecraft-Thank you too! And now you've gone and got me addicted to it too! XD**

**Glorybringer-Ah, I'm really sorry about this but I'm having trouble understanding that last review? What were you trying to say? :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Unfinished Business  
**

**Cynder's POV  
**

Cynder thought she was dead. Or at least she thought she was dying. The pain that exploded in her mind and wracked her whole body left room for only that thought. Maybe it's for the better, she mused absently. No more wars, no more bloodshed, no more death. Finally, I can rest in peace... 

But Malefor wasn't done with her yet. He still needed her to make his escape from his prison in Convexity and he was loathe to let her die before she had served her purpose. Even as her hold on conscious thought slipped away, the poison that had flooded her veins and set every fibre of her being alight with agony began to ooze out of the wound-courtesy of the power over poison that Malefor had bestowed upon her years before in the SkyWing Arena. 

But it was by no means a painless process. The pain was excruciating as the deadly venom seeped from the stab-wound, mingled with blood from the ragged, weeping laceration. 

Slowly but surely, Cynder got back to her feet, her breath coming in ragged gasps. No doubt believing she was dead, Burn had turned her back on her, leaving herself open to attack. 

An all-out attack failed earlier, Cynder thought. I can't rely on brute force to overcome her. I need a new plan. 

If the direct onslaught wasn't going to et her anywhere, perhaps guile and deception would. Cynder called upon Malefor's power over Fear and cast it in an aura around herself. The wave of Fear gave the air around her an almost red tint and seemed to shift and warp in the light. Cynder had no idea what her enemies would see if they came within the cloud's proximity but she was quite sure that she wouldn't envy them. 

She launched herself at Burn, smashing into the large SandWing like a cannonball. The SandWing fell forward, spitting out a mouthful of sand as she stood. 

"This can't be! You're dead! I killed you!" Burn was saying incredulously almost as if she couldn't believe what was standing right before her eyes. 

I wonder if she believes in ghosts, Cynder thought absently as she laughed, a mirthless, rasping sound that, if anything, only added to the sinister red aura around her. "You've killed me before, Burn," she snarled, the cloud of Fear energy distorting her voice and shape into something monstrous. "But yet here I stand. Death is nothing compared to what lies beyond." 

Burn lunged forward at her, talons extended to rip and tear but Cynder sidestepped the furious SandWing. She was mildly surprised. Normally a dragon should've been reduced to a gibbering wreck by now after spending this long in the Fear cloud. Cynder shrugged and simply increased the Fear energy emanating from her every scale. 

She delivered a brutal uppercut that caught Burn in the jaw, sending her sprawling into the sand. She closed in for the kill. Just before she was upon the fallen SandWing, she spotted an involuntary muscle spasm as Burn prepared to pounce and catch her unawares. 

She stepped back out of range and enshrouded Burn with shadows to blind her. Perhaps it was just her imagination but she couldn't help but notice that the writhing darkness actually resembled her-dark, smoky copies of herself that encircled and harried Burn from all sides. 

"What are you, creature?" Burn's voice came from within the enshrouding shadows. Cynder allowed herself a satisfied smirk as she drank in the panic in that voice. 

"Your worst nightmare," Cynder replied. 

All her grief and loathing at the things she's done under Malefor's control bubbled to the surface. If it hadn't been for this dragon, none of it would have happened! She would have grown up a normal SkyWing-with a loving mother instead of a Dark Master, with a brother and a sister rather than her fallen friends, with a normal life and not the lies and deceit she had been fed since childhood. She wouldn't have had to kill so many, to spread misery and terror all throughout the lands. She had done terrible things but, by her actions that woeful night, Burn was responsible for every last one of them. 

"Don't you recognize me, Burn? I'm the dragonet you killed. I'm the Wings of Sky!" Cynder said, her voice full of hate for this SandWing who had made her the monster she was. In her rage, she lashed a claw against Burn's side, the shadows playing about her claws, making them longer and sharper and more ragged than they normally were and ripping a huge gash through Burn's flesh. 

Burn shrank away, her eyes wide with fright. Oh how the tables had turned, thought Cynder. What once was weak, now made strong in the power of the dark. And what was once strong was now made weak and terrified by that same darkness. 

Burn swiped feebly at the shadowy copies of Cynder that closed in on her. She really thinks I'm back from the dead, back for revenge, Cynder thought. No reason to discourage that belief, she decided. Deception was her ally here and the mind games kept Burn distracted, off balance. "You killed me once, Burn," she snarled. "But I came back-a vengeful messenger from the depths of the inferno! And now I have a message for you." 

Cynder circled around Burn who was flailing around blindly in the darkness. She slammed her tail into Burn, knocking her skywards. You're on my turf now, Cynder thought, beating her wings to gain altitude. That had been her original mistake-she had fought Burn on the ground where the SandWing had held the advantage. The skies had always been a SkyWing's refuge. And now that Burn was in the air, there was nothing she could do to predict Cynder's next move. 

Cynder dove down, her long horns ramming into Burn. There was the sound of splintering bone as Cynder sped past. It was music to her ears. 

"There's a place for dragons like you," she snarled. "A place where evil dragons go when they die." 

Burn tried to raise her talons to defend her front arc. Cynder simply darted around and lashed her tail into the SandWing's back. The scythe-like blade bit into Burn's back like a whip and Burn curled into a ball in terror. 

"Do you know what that means, Burn?" she asked with cruel delight. "You're going to burn forever." That pun, she noted. How amusing. 

And then, she unleashed a thousand years' worth of battle training-taught to her by Malefor in the space of an instant-and all her towering fury at how twisted her life had become all because of this dragon who would be Queen, no matter the cost. 

Burn couldn't do anything to defend herself-not from the blows that rained down from her from all sides. Cynder made sure she kept Burn in the air to keep her off balance, hammering her back up every time she fell towards the ground. 

"Please," Burn gibbered, fear evident on her twisted countenance. "I didn't mean to… I didn't know… I wouldn't have done it… Please… Forgive me…"

"No, your fate is sealed. You'll be thrown into the fire at the end of days-an infernal fate that awaits you for everything you've done!" Cynder smirked at Burn's abject terror-it must've been terrible to hear her fate so cruelly, blatantly pronounced. And to think it was all a lie... She had reduced the most fearsome dragon in Pyrrhia to a sobbing wreck with a simple lie. Oh, my Master would be so proud, Cynder thought remorselessly. A mirror image of Malefor-his legacy to this world. 

"No!" Burn cried, weeping openly now. "Please, I'll do anything! Anything but this!" 

"Anything?" Cynder asked. Give her the hope that she'll survive. It'll make my victory all the sweeter when I dash it. She paused for a single moment-just to let Burn think that the nightmare was over. Then she drew closer, ready to kill. 

'Cynder!' 

Malefor's voice echoed and reverberated through her mind, forcing her to pause and listen. 

'Enough with Burn,' he snapped. 'The Purple Dragon has been spotted at Mount Boyzitbig-in the munitions forge. Confront him there and put an end to the pest.' 

'But what about Burn?' 

'She is inconsequential,' Malefor told her. Leave her and go. 

'But...' 

'Now, Cynder!'

She had no choice but to obey her Master's commands. She let out a scream of her pent-up fury, howling in rage, a mournful cry of a promise unkept, of vengeance not exacted. Then, with a grimace, she took off into the dark skies to confront her Master's prophesied enemy and, unknowingly, her own destiny at last.

**Author's Note:**

**And so this is the battle from Cynder's POV. Good guesses, all of you as to how she survived :) I couldn't possibly kill our favourite dark SkyWing now could I? (Especially not with Malefor and Scarlet both breathing down my neck… *nervous laughter*) **

**But the story is finally advancing past Cynder's darker years. The next part of her tale is nigh and you guys will finally get to see her in more familiar territory-her own homeland… How will that turn out? Will she be able to defeat the Purple Dragon prophesied to defeat Malefor? Only time will tell… Oh and abut this chapter title. It's actually a bit of a mistake on my part-I intended for the previous chapter to be called 'The Inferno' and for this chapter to be called unfinished business. I haven't quite had time to fix that yet…**

**Haha, in spite of what I said about being unable to update frequently, here's the next chapter-hopefully it'll tide you guys through until I can get a few of the others updated. **

**But in the meantime, please do feel free to check out my other stories. Mandrake the Animus is rather poorly-known compared to Wings of Sky, Scarlet Untold and Trailblazing (All of which I intend to get round to updating too) but things over there are beginning to heat up in my first semi original-story (with OCs as the main cast instead of canon characters) on the origins of the land of Pyrrhia and the dragon tribes we all know and love. So please do take a look at that if you're waiting for the others to be updated-I always appreciate some good advice and feedback!**

** Autumn-Nope, but good try. The fall she suffered as a dragonet may very well have killed her if the Assassin hadn't found her and healed her in time. But if you're interested to see real dead dragons coming back to life, do be sure to check out Mandrake the Animus-you may find the latest happenings interesting…**

** Glory-A love interest for the SkyWings? I'm curious to find out who that would be?**

** MCZ-A Star Wars fan? But unfortunately I'm not a big fan of the Rebel Alliance… The miniature scarlet Tie Interceptor that stands on a pedestal in my room is testament enough to that. But yes, Rogue Squadron is known for some incredible achievements. Imagine Dragons is awesome. Now I'm probably going to download an album of their's or two…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Checkmate  
**

Barty's POV

Another tremor rocked the chamber-the worst one so far. Mount Boyzitbig was about to blow it's top and nothing, and no one, could stop it. Small comfort knowing that my adversaries die with me, thought Barty.

Smoke from the tangled wreckage of his locomotive, Steam, billowed in great gouts, mingling with the volcanic fumed and turning the air into a heavy, acrid smog. Barty had barely managed, with his crippled leg, to pull himself free of his train before it had simply fallen apart, too badly damaged by the Purple Dragon's onslaught to stay in one piece. He'd fought his hardest, tried his best to kill the wretched dragon who was always interfering with Cynder's plans. But he just hadn't been able to stop him.

Even now, he watched helplessly as the Purple Dragon made his way to the imprisoned Earth Guardian, Terrador, and freed him from his cage of mangled metal. They won't be in time to escape the eruption, Barty thought. I won't have failed Cynder-this chamber will be their grave.

Strangely, the thought of death still fazed him. Even though he knew he'd be reunited with his dear brother in wherever Apes went when they died, he still couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. He wasn't a coward-he'd led the charge atop his train during the first battle for this volcanic island-the pain of death held no fear for him. Rather, it was what came after, not knowing what awaited him on the other side, that truly frightened him.

It won't matter, he tried to tell himself as he propped himself up against a wall. I'll die knowing I would've made Cynder and Albus proud.

"Come on," the purple dragon said to Terrador, who got to his feet unsteadily. "We have to get out of here before the volcano erupts."

As if on cue, a nearby pool of lava spewed skywards. But it wasn't the volcano that had done it. Instead, hovering silently on giant, tattered wings, lava cascading down her jet-black scales like so many waterfalls, was Cynder.

And now their fate is sealed, thought Barty. Checkmate.

Spyro's POV

His blood ran cold at the sight of the enormous black dragon. She was unlike any of the other dragons he'd ever seen-her body was serpentine, snakelike and her wings were huge-almost out of proportion in comparison to normal dragons. Her claws glinted cruelly and her eyes reflected the fiery glow of the magma below. The lava bathed her obsidian scales in malevolent scarlet light. But her voice... It terrified him most of all...

"If only it were so easy, little one," she said, her words chiding but her tone carrying an unmistakeable, chilling malice. It was as if every fiber of her being was silently screaming in hatred and all of it was directed at him. The weight of it all pressed down on him, nauseating, making him want to curl up and become as small as possible to escape the notice of the monster before him-the thing that was darkness and wrath made incarnate...

"Fly, Spyro!" Terrador shouted. "Fly like you've never flown before! I'll hold her off!"

He launched himself at Cynder but she flew upwards to gain altitude. Spyro found himself transfixed by their duel. This had happened before, hadn't it? Ignitus had told him of how Cynder had systematically subdued each of the other Guardians on the field of battle. Something told him this battle wouldn't go any differently from before.

Cynder's POV

Cynder chuckled to herself. Her decision to hide inside the lava pool had been a master stroke. All this while they'd been watching the skies for her coming, not even once suspecting that she could've been under their snouts the whole time. Her shadowy, seemingly fireproof scales, which had protected her from even Peril's fiery touch, were more than capable of withstanding the lava. And now, her master's enemies were doomed.

Terrador had guts. Even she had to admit that. She hadn't been expecting the Earth Guardian, weakened by years of incarceration, to attack her especially since he'd been unable to defeat her even in his prime.

But it mattered little. The Earth Guardian was predictable. With a swift twist, she slammed her tail down on the oncoming dragon's skull. Terrador lurched in mid air before falling like a stone towards the ground where he landed in a heap.

She turned her attention to the small purple dragon-Spyro if she'd heard Terrador correctly. He was many times smaller than her-a dragonet in comparison. His horns and wings were a yellowish shade of gold and his scales, though soot-covered, were a majestic purple. He was scared-no doubt about it-but he stood his ground.

Impressive, she thought. Almost a shame that he has to die...

'No!' The other voice in her mind snarled, 'You won't touch him. I won't let you hurt another innocent dragon!'

'You really don't have much of a say in the matter,' her evil psyche replied. 'I'm in control, remember?' She forced the rebellious part of her mind to be silent.

But the hesitation had cost her. Already, the purple dragon was nowhere to be seen. She let out a snarl of fury as she realised the Earth Guardian too was missing. Another rumble shook the volcano...

Barty's POV

Barty watched as the Earth dragon and the purple dragon escaped, flying off down the tunnels and away from Cynder as fast as their wings would carry them.

Cynder herself had paused, as if conflicted, but only for a moment. The volcano groaned again and the entire chamber shook. Chunks of the ceiling rained down all around him.

"Cynder!" he shouted over the din. "We've got to get out of here!"

When Cynder didn't turn, he wondered if she had heard him. The volcano was going to blow its top any minute now!

He was about to try to call out to her again but then her gaze fell upon him. What he saw in her eyes chilled him to the bone. They'd always said the eyes were the window to the soul. And at that precise moment, Barty couldn't find one. Instead, a malign power lurked behind those eyes. Gone was his old friend. In her place was something infinitely more evil, more terrible-perhaps the Dark Master himself...

And so, Barty could only watch, paralysed by fear, as the dragon who had once been his best friend, but was now something, someone else entirely, took wing and left him to die...

Cynder's POV

Time to go, she decided. As she scanned a way out, she caught sight of the injured but still-living form of her old friend, Barty, propped up against a wall in the collapsing chamber. A momentary flicker of sympathy and concern came to mind, only to be forced back down. He'd only slow me down, she thought. Besides, he's served his purpose. My master won't need him anymore.

And with that, she gave the crippled Ape one final glance and then took off down the tunnel in pursuit of the purple dragon who had caused her master so much trouble.

It wasn't long before she caught up with the small purple dragon. He was winging his way through the volcanic caverns, trying to get to open skies so he could lose his pursuer. She caught up with him in two wingbeats, the wind letting out a shrill screech at her passage.

Spyro turned to find the monstrous black dragon right on his tail. It was almost comical. The small dragon jolted in midair all colour draining from his face and he sped off, beating his wings twice as hard and thrice as fast.

Cynder smirked as she easily closed the distance. His tail was easily within reach of her powerful jaws but she would rather go for the killing bite to the throat. She soared closer.

Suddenly, Spyro turned and breathed a blast of fire point blank at her face. She flinched away as the fireball caught her square on the snout. She snorted in annoyance as the shadows that enshrouded her scales smothered the flames. How dare that little-

She swooped in closer, intent on ripping his throat out as soon as he was within reach. He barrel-rolled to the right and Cynder veered after him. Just a little closer... Closer, she thought…

She lunged forward, jaws agape and teeth flashing evilly in the light of the magma. Spyro tried to dive but he knew, even before he tried, that he wouldn't make it.

Suddenly, Cynder stalled in the air and Spyro sped ahead, safely out of reach.

Cynder shook her head to clear it. For just a moment, a single miserable second, the good left in her soul had tried to seize control, forcing her to stop and reassert control of herself. She had managed to force it back down in seconds but the damage was done. Already the purple dragon was escaping!

Cynder flew in pursuit, dodging falling debris and closing in on her prey. Neither Spyro nor herself would stop her this time. This time, she was determined to get it right.

She gained altitude, cruising just above the purple dragon, ready to dive down on him. And then for the third time she was interrupted!

A reddish-orange dragon slammed into her knocking her away from Spyro. It was Ignitus! The Fire Guardian had finally emerged from hiding then. His folly. Cynder snarled and raked a claw at his wing, shredding the soft membrane. Ignitus grimaced but managed to keep aloft. He swung his tail at Cynder but she wove around the strike.

She jabbed her tail at his chest but it skittered off his scales harmlessly. He roared a battle cry and plowed into her. Cynder fought to get free, biting and clawing but Ignitus' strength and his momentum overpowered her.

Flailing and fighting, the two dragons plunged into the mouth of the volcano...

Spyro's POV

The purple dragon flew to the rim of Mount Boyzitbig. He searched frantically for any sign of the dueling dragons.

"Spyro, we have to go," Terrador rumbled next to him. "Cynder could return any moment now."

"I can't just leave him," Spyro said. "I have to find him!"

"Spyro, there isn't time," Terrador told him urgently. "Besides, we'll never find them in this mess. Ignitus bought you some time to escape. Don't let his sacrifice be for nothing."

How could he say that? Ignitus was supposed to be Terrador's friend. And now Terrador wanted to abandon him! "But-"

"He would've wanted you to. To live to fight another day."

Spyro hated to admit it but the blunt-speaking Earth dragon was right. Resignedly, he turned from the mountain and winged away into the night, never feeling more lost in his entire life...

Cynder's POV

Cynder grunted with the effort of hauling her prize from the rim of the volcano. She allowed herself a smirk. She might not have managed to kill the purple dragon as she had initially intended but she had achieved something infinitely more important. She had captured the Fire Guardian.

She had already drained the power of the other three Guardians using Malefor's occult rituals but she had still needed the Fire Guardian. Now that she had him, she would leech his powers too and use it to free her master from his prison in the alternate dimension of Convexity. The foolish Fire Guardian, in saving the purple dragon, had inadvertently handed her the last piece of the puzzle. Checkmate. Nothing could save them now...

**Author's Note:**

**And so the pieces finally fall into place. Cynder has already drained the power of the other 3 Guardians-power that she needs to release Malefor, the Dark Master from his confinement in Convexity. But that power was incomplete until now… **

**Now, she has captured the last piece of the puzzle-the Fire Guardian, Ignitus, who escaped her clutches at that fateful battle so many years ago… With Ignitus captured and all vestiges of good purged from Cynder's mind, there seems nothing to stop Malefor's return.**

**And yet there still may be hope… Even as one character meets his end, another steps onto the stage. Spyro, the purple dragon prophesied to bring an end to Malefor's evil, has arrived. But will he be able to fight his fear and face the creature Cynder has become?**

**Anyway, sorry about the slow pace of updates! I'm halfway through my exams and it's only two weeks more until I should be back to posting regularly for all my stories. I really want to thank you guys for your continued support-you've all kept me going through some of the hardest times in this period and I'm really grateful for that! **

**I'm really sorry I haven't been doing much on Pyrrhia lately-Cynder is still preoccupied with events in the Dragon Realms but, one way or another, that seems set to change soon!**

**So how did you find the chapter? I'm sorry that the first chapter after so long had to end on such a grimdark note-with the curtain coming down on one of the characters who's been with us since the earliest chapters. It's ironic really. Both Cynder and Spyro left a friend behind... One more reluctantly than the other albeit. But do tell me how you found it! Reviews and feedback are appreciated! Well, that's all from me! Until next time!**

**May your claws stay sharp and your fire bright!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Endgame  
**

It all played out just as she had planned. The Purple Dragon had arrived at her lair, no doubt seeking to rescue the Fire Guardian. He had fought his way past the defences of her fortress, defeated anyone who stood in his way. And now, he approached Ignitus who hung from the ceiling, suspended by cruel hooks driven through his wings and flesh-right into her trap. 

Even now, she lurked, watching his every move from above, her black scales making her all but invisible against the backdrop of the dark skies. He didn't suspect a thing. 

The ritual hadn't been completed. Cynder would have to stall the Purple Dragon long enough to finish draining the Fire Guardian's power. But she didn't intend to simply delay him. The guards had managed to buy some time and tire the Purple Dragon. Now that he was weakened, she would finish him off. She was confident that even at full strength the Purple Dragon was no match for her but she wanted to be sure of her victory. 

And so when the Purple Dragon made to free the Fire Guardian, she dropped down behind him from above. Her descent had been silent and her adversary failed to notice his peril. She swung her tail, its scythe-blade cutting through the air. 

Perhaps it was the whispers of the wind or something he saw for suddenly, the Purple Dragon spun around. Catching sight of the deadly blade headed his way, he dove forward to avoid it and was instead slammed across the floor by Cynder's muscled tail. 

He quickly regained his feet and the two of dragons circled each other. Cynder looked the Pruple Dragon in the eyes. She saw fear in them and something else, uncertainty perhaps. She struck without warning, lunging forwards and biting down viciously. 

The small dragon scrambled out of reach and spewed a stream of fire at her. The shadows playing across her scales quickly engulfed and quenched the flames and she strode contemptuously through them. 

She let loose with her own gout of poison, spraying the ground with corrosive acid. A few drops hit her adversary and he let out a yelp of surprise and pain. But it wasn't enough to take him out of the fight. 

She followed up with a flurry of claw-strikes, hacking at the dragon viciously. His scales were little help and her talons bit deep into his flesh. He managed to push away from her and retreated to one corner of the room.

Cynder strode forward, closing in to finish him off. Suddenly, pain stabbed at her mind, forcing her to stop momentarily. She didn't really want to kill this dragonet. She had no quarrel with him-it was Malefor who wanted him dead. Then, she snarled, her moment of indecision slipping away. 

It didn't matter. If her master wanted this dragonet's death, she would do it. She was an instrument of his will. She closed in on him. 

Just then, Spyro spat a shotgun-like blast of Earth. The fragments of stone and rock caught her full in the face causing her to stagger backwards, snarling and growling. He's learnt from the Earth Guardian quickly, Cynder thought. 

The Purple Dagon used the momentary reprieve to leap behind Cynder, peppering her flank with sparks of Electricity. Cynder whipped her tail, the sparks causing tiny pinpricks of pain. She was rewarded by the sound of her tail smacking solidly into the Purple Dragon. 

Spyro was knocked to the edge of the parapet, dazed. As she was about to strike the killing blow, Malefor's voice sounded in her mind. 'Cynder! The crystal!' 

Sure enough, the crystal had done its work-even now it pulsed with a faint orange glow, it had absorbed the Fire Guardian's power. 

'But I can finish him off now!' Cynder protested. 

'No, Cynder,' Malefor said. 'My return has waited too long. The more we delay the more may go wrong. I will not be stopped now! Take the crystal now!' 

Reluctantly, Cynder snatched up the crystal in her jaws and took flight, once again leaving her adversary behind her. A swirling green vortex appeared before her-the gateway to Convexity. Perhaps Malefor was right. It mattered little whether or not Spyro lived or died-the endgame was near.

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry for the short chapter! The past few weeks have been hectic for me cause of vacation packing and some serious jetlag. Am recovering slowly from the latter though it is still a thorn in my side. As you can probably tell, this fic will be ending soon. The final confrontation draws near and Malefor's return seems nigh unstoppable. Will Spyro be able to defeat Cynder and prevent his return? Or will Cynder be the dragon that condemns the Dragon Realms and Pyrrhia to Malefor's dark reign?**

**Speaking of Pyrrhia, the sequel to this will see Cynder returning to her home. There, I can promise she will be meeting some rather interesting characters as well as many of the old characters we all know and love. Also, as I think I may have done a bad job in explaining some things in this fic, the next will be a lot more thorough in elaborating on things and can be taken as a standalone instalment if any part of this fic had you confused. **

**So do tell me what you thought of the chapter! Sorry if it's not my best work of all time-that's what happens when I write under the influence of jetlag of over 13 hours. The next chapter should be out later this week so you can look forward to that and the sequel coming up soon! Meanwile, may your claws stay sharp and your fire burn bright!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The End of Everything  
**

Convexity. For some reason the realm of the Dark Master's prison disturbed her even more than all the things she's seen in the war. It was a vast, endless expanse of darkness as black as a bottomless pit.

Pinpricks of light as if from the stars of the universe were scattered across the blanket of darkness yet provided nothing in the way of warmth. Instead of providing illumination, the distant stars seemed somehow smothered, suffocated by the shadows that encroached all around.

In the midst of the sea of shadows of the dark realm floated a single island. It's jagged underside made it seem as though the island had been uprooted from some larger land mass-though no such thing lay in sight-and was more akin to a barren rock than any true island for its surface was devoid of any form of life-simply an unnaturally-polished gray.

In the centre of the platform was a great altar hewn from the very rock of the island. It was a slender, almost sinister structure that pulsed with dark purple light. Its sides formed a graceful convex and it was crowned with great curving spines. Three glowing crystal orbs rested on the altar-each containing the stolen power of one of the Guardians.

It was on this altar that Cynder placed the orange crystal. She was almost reluctant to relinquish the crystal and the heat it exuded for the airless expanse of the unending darkness was bitterly chilling to her. She stepped back as the altar glowed brighter. Malefor's spirit was being called back from death. Soon he would be made whole again. It had begun.

Cynder felt a strange mixture of emotions. Most of it was triumph for her master's return was nigh and with it, his reign of darkness over the world. But a small part of her was fraught with guilt and revulsion. She had done this. She would be remembered and condemned throughout history as the dragon who unleashed this evil upon the world. She would be known as the traitor who undid everything dragonkind had done to stop Malefor. It was all her fault.

And she couldn't even fight back! Even now, as Malefor's spirit began to manifest over the altar, she felt his stranglehold over her body and soul tightening. Before this, she'd only been able to resist his influence momentarily. Now she felt as though it was his mind, not her's, that inhabited her body.

Suddenly, the sound of beating wings came from behind her. She turned to see the small figure of Spyro landing behind her. Cynder barely dared to hope. Against all odds, could this diminutive dragonet actually manage to stop what was happening here.

But then she saw the doubt in his eyes. The uncertainty of whether he was ready to face her, the fear of the consequences on the world should he fail. The cold seemed to take its toll on him-he was shivering, though he tried not to show it, and his movements seemed slower.

He can't do this, Cynder thought. He doesn't even think he can do it. What chance does he have? But some part of her still refused to despair. Come on, Spyro! You can do it! You can save us both!

"Persistent little fellow, aren't you? No mercy this time!" she snarled, thought it was not her who said it but Malefor.

"Bring it, dragon lady!" Spyro retorted defiantly.

Dragon lady? The whelp had nerve, Cynder thought. I just hope he can back up his tough talk. Against her will, she moved onto the attack. She blew a stream of shadow fire that Spyro adroitly dodged.

She followed up with a blast of wind to try and knock the small purple dragon off balance and then shot forth a gout of venom. Spyro tumbled behind the altar and the corrosive venom spattered against the stone sizzling and crackling as it are through the rock. As more and more of Malefor's essence was gathered about the altar, a dragon's shadow seemed to form. It laughed mockingly at the small Purple Dragon's efforts.

Cynder kept Spyro pinned behind the altar, shooting blasts of poison and shadow each time he tried to duck out from behind it. He's never going to win this, she thought. Unless he can get out of there and do something we're all doomed!

But it was impossible. Spyro had no way of getting through Cynder's barrage of elemental energy without being crippled or killed outright. Without a way to return fire, all the Purple Dragon could do was to hide and hope Cynder relented eventually.

Already, the shadow above the altar began to darken, becoming more solid by the minute. It was only a matter of time now. Cynder's mind raced for a way to stop this madness. She couldn't do anything-her own body wasn't even under her control anymore. But perhaps she didn't need her body at all. A moment's hesitation would give Spyro the opening he needed. She just needed to break Malefor's hold over her for a moment.

She called to mind everything she had been through, everything she had lost. Her terrible actions during the war, the mother who had been taken from her, the life that had been stolen, the friends who had died-all of it had been Malefor's fault. She mustered all the silent, helpless anger from the years of Malefor's callous manipulation and focussed it into trying to break free of Malefor's control. She struggled to shake off the mental chains he had wrapped around her, her efforts bolstered by her hate of the Dark Master.

Against all odds, it worked. Malefor had been so confident, so sure of his victory as he watched his body slowly regenerating that he had allowed his grip on his servant to loosen just a fraction. In his towering arrogance, he had thought her broken, defeated, unable or unwilling to resist his commands any longer. Well he was dead wrong.

With agonizing slowness, Cynder shattered chains that bound her soul to Malefor's will. It was an uphill battle and once Malefor realised what she was trying to do, he brought the full force of his mind crashing down on her.

Cynder's will would have buckled and collapsed had the memories of her mother not slipped suddenly into her mind, almost as if placed there by an unseen hand. Queen Scarlet. A mother who loved her, who cared for her, who against all hope had tried to find her and would've succeeded had it not been for the Dark Master. If Malefor wins, no if I let him win, she'll die, Cynder thought. I won't let that happen.

It gave her new strength and, in a titanic struggle, she managed to break Malefor's control over her. The salvo of poison and shadow stopped at once, giving Spyro the time he needed to leap out from behind the altar.

A strange purple nimbus surrounded the dragon. It was unlike the dark, shadowy purple of the altar but rather a lighter shade that bathed his scales in an almost majestic aura. The nimbus began to pulse. It glowed brighter and brighter until it became almost too blinding to behold.

Then, just as Malefor seized control of Cynder's body, the most curious thing happened; the light faded and standing before her were no less than five spectral copies of the Purple Dragon.

Cynder moved to attack but everything she threw at the ghostly images of Spyro simply seemed to pass right through them harmlessly. They pounded her from all sides with blasts of Earth, Fire, Ice and Lightning, keeping her off balance by attacking from all sides at once.

Cynder felt Malefor preparing to release a blast of shadow all around at the attackers. Oh no you don't, she thought as she mustered her will to counteract his. Malefor's attack was stalled and he could do nothing but roar in outrage as his victory began to fall apart before his very eyes.

Even through the pain of the persistent barrage, Cynder couldn't help but feel a tinge of satisfaction at Malefor's frustration. Cynder kept resisting, robbing her body of the ability to fight back.

It was over quickly. Eventually, battered and bruised from the fighting and completely drained from the effort of resisting Malefor, Cynder collapsed. The spectral dragons closed in on her. She shut her eyes. Do it, she thought. Kill me so I can be free of Malefor and all his evil.

Suddenly, agony coursed through her entire system. Pain permeated every fibre of her being, making her scream and writhe. She felt as if she was being torn apart, every part of her broken down piece by piece. Worse still, she felt like all the parts were suddenly jammed back together with such crushing force that she momentarily lost consciousness. Bursts of multicolored light erupted in her vision, blinding her temporarily. Was this what dying felt like? If so, she almost regretted it.

When her vision eventually cleared, she found Spyro standing over her, staring at her as if amazed.

"Wow," he said to what looked like a tiny pinprick of light hovering by his shoulder. "She's just like me."

What's he talking about, Cynder wondered absently. Aren't I supposed to be dead? She could barely move. Every part of her body felt like lead that had been set aflame. She barely managed to raise her head.

Then she saw it. She no longer had the body of an adult SkyWing. Spyro had somehow undone Malefor's accelerated growth and restored her form to that of a dragonet just like him. Her scales were still jet black but she looked like a normal SkyWing dragonet now.

Suddenly, the altar and platform shook violently. Malefor let out a howl of rage as the altar collapsed into a gaping vortex into oblivion. His victory had been snatched away from him but he could still salvage some small recompense from this defeat-he could still kill the purple whelp and his unfaithful servant. The swirling vortex swelled to immense proportions and began dragging in everything around it.

Cynder felt herself being pulled towards the rift and, too broken in body and in spirit to even raise a claw, was helpless to stop it. The vortex yawned like some kind of great maw before her, ready to devour her. And as she watched its inexorable approach, she could only believe it marked the end of everything. Then, everything went dark and unconsciousness claimed her.

When she eventually came to, Cynder found herself lying on a mossy stone floor. She got up, her head pounding and her limbs aching. What had happened? Where was Convexity? She glanced around and saw Spyro standing next to her, studying her curiously. Then her gaze fell on the four Guardian dragons around her who were watching closely.

She backed away fearfully. These were the dragons she had fought and imprisoned during the war. What did they plan to do to her? She hadn't been in control of her actions but there was no way of knowing whether they'd know or care.

Suddenly, the orange one, Ignitus, spoke up. "Have no fear, Cynder," he said, his voice gentle. "We bear you no malice for what you did while under Malefor's control. Anything in the past is forgiven."

"What happened?" Cynder blurted, speech feeling alien on her tongue. "Was Malefor stopped? What happened to Convexity?"

"Slow down, young dragon," Terrador rumbled from beside Ignitus. "Yes, we believe we have stopped Malefor for the moment. His body was unable to regenerate even though his spirit has returned. This setback will slow him down considerably until he can acquire a new body."

"As for Convexity, well it seems to have imploded on itself," the yellow Lightning Guardian, Volteer, said, gesturing at the sky. There was a gaping rift in the sky through which lay a vast black emptiness. Cynder realised with a chill that it almost looked like an eye-its baleful gaze watching each of them. "Spyro was barely able to drag you out of there before it was destroyed."

"You saved me?" Cynder asked, turning to Spyro. "Well I guess I should thank you. But what did you do to me?"

"I'm not really sure myself," Spyro said. "It's just, looking at you, everything felt so wrong, almost like it was out of place. I tried to reshape you as best I could-to undo whatever Malefor did to you in the first place."

Cynder looked at her new form. She was smaller now and some traces of what she had been remained-her scythe-like tailblade, her wickedly long claws, her black scales-but otherwise she looked like a regular SkyWing dragonet. Maybe I actually have a chance of being accepted as a regular SkyWing, she thought. Maybe I'm not such a freak after all. "Thank you," she told Spyro. "For saving me, for saving everyone."

"Both of you should get some rest," Ignitus said. "You've both been through quite the ordeal. Cynder, feel free to make yourself at home here in the dragon temple."

Cynder was left alone as the dragons went their separate ways. She stared up at the sky above and the gaping black hole in it and couldn't help wondering whether it marked the beginning of something or the end of everything...

**Author's Note:**

**And so the first part of Cynder's story concludes. It's been a lot of fun writing this and I wanna thank all of you wonderful people for all the support you've given me in the past ten months that I've been writing this! I wouldn't have made it this far without all of you:)**

**So tell me what you thought of it? And what are your expectations of the next part? I want to know how you guys found this first bit? I know it may have been a little disorganized and not much of it occurred in Pyrrhia but I intend to fix that in the second installment. You guys an look forward to seeing some of your favourite Wings of Fire characters making an appearance too!  
**

**So do look out for the next part to this series 'Cynder: Two Prophecies' where the Wings of Sky returns home to Pyrrhia to face her destiny and many other surprises along the way! May your claws stay sharp and your fire burn bright!:)**


End file.
